Walking Our Path
by LarsEversea143
Summary: Ash has returned from the Alola region and is finally home. But when terrible news draws him back to Kalos, he will have to face a whole new danger. What has happened to Serena? Who is planning to have his revenge on Ash? Are Ash and Serena going to admit their feelings to each other? DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

In the bustling city of Lumiose, people were walking left and right, trying to get to their destination. A group had started to gather at the viewing glass of a store selling TV's. On the screen was the latest episode of 'Pokemon Ranger' playing.

Suddenly, the screen cut out and turned to the intro for breaking news. Murmurs started among the crowd about why there suddenly was an interruption in the normal shedule of the program.

"Excuse us for interrupting the show, but we have just received breaking news concerning the Kalos Master Class Finals." The reporter of Kalos-national news started. "We have received reports of a terrorist-attack on the building where the Finals were being held!"

People went from quiet murmurs to shocked gasps and audible disbelieve. The Master Class was know all through Kalos for it's beautiful spectacle.

The screen suddenly turned to footage of a big building on fire, people rushing all around it. Even more gasps rounded through the ever-growing crowd.

"The building were the finals were being held, located in the normally quiet town of Vaniville Town, has been devastated by a series of explosions throughout the attack. Right now nothing is clear, as the police has only just started to arrive on the scene. Ambulances from all hospitals and clinics from the area are on their way right now to give help to those who need it most. Both people and pokemon have been hurt by the massive explosions, fire still raging through the building. Wait, I can just see that the firefighters have arrived on the scene!"

The scene was outright terrible. You could see that the damage to the building had left almost nothing properly standing. People were being evacuated from the fire, all water-type pokemon attempting to put out the blazing tower.

The reported started explaining the situation, but to everyone it was clear: This was the worst attack ever since the Kalos Crisis two years ago.

"The police has yet to capture the terrorists, but clues have already been found. Hang on, I have just received good news, people! Queen Aria has not been badly hurt in the attack, mostly thanks to her pokemon!"

People slacked a breath of relieve, glad to hear that their all-famous Kalos-Queen was still alive. But then, bad news hit for many fans, specifically a certain woman at home.

"I have just been told that the performer who at the time of the attack was on stage, has been rescued from a pile of rubble. She's right now being brought to the nearest hospital, but hopes are that she'll survive. She was found being protected by her pokemon, who had all come to her aid."

A tear rolled down the cheek of the woman who was staring at the scene, showing a girl covered under dust and blood being carried away by a Machamp. Her outfit was torn, a single blue ribbon just showing through it all, seeming almost untouched by the rubble. Her legs were almost completely dark-red of blood.

A few hours later, hopeful news came to the worried fans.

"People, I have been reported that the performer who had been found under a great pile of rubble is no longer in life-threatening condition! She's still in a critical condition, but she'll live to see another day!"

People cheered for the good work of the doctors of the hospital who had saved their second-famous star. But, to no one's knowledge, the chances they'll see her ever on a stage again, had become very slim.

But, she knew one thing:

She'll never give up.

* * *

The airplane soared through the sky, Pidgeot, Pidgeotto and Wingull flying near the massive white object. Inside, a raven-haired boy was soundly sleeping, a Pikachu napping in the chair next to him.

Ash Ketchum had gone through yet another great adventure in the Alola region, and was now heading home. Soon, his plane would arrive in Kanto, where he would stay. That is, until he finds himself yet another great adventure.

He had spend two great years on the collection of islands. He had made great friends, human and pokemon. And he had faced yet another breath-thrilling adventure, having saved the island from being overrun by creatures called Ultra-beasts.

But now, all our hero wanted to do was take a fine, long nap.

And that nap lasted about a few minutes until the plane landed on solid ground, shaking everyone around a bit.

"W-wha-?" Ash spoke, half asleep. He looked around and noticed the changed scenery outside of his window.

"Oh, looks like we arrived, Pikachu." Pikachu's ears perked up, the mouse-pokemon somehow having slept through the shaking. He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them before looking outside of the plane-window with eagerness.

"We're home, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

He couldn't get of the airplaner quicker.

* * *

Ash was walking on the path leading to Pallet Town, Pikachu happily perched on his shoulder, taking a good look around. Nothing had really changed in the six years that he has been traveling, the occasional person moving in or out, but not much.

Ash reached the top of a hill, finally having Pallet Town in his sight. The place wasn't much, a few houses here and there, a small central market and of course Professor Oak's ranch on one of the many hills scattered around.

Ash noticed his house down the hill, a small trail coming from the old chimney. He couldn't help but have his mind go back to the many great memories from all those times he came home. His latest was from his journey through the Kalos region.

That specific region had never left his mind, though. Sure, he did think about all the other places he's been, but this one held something dear to him.

His inventor friend and gym-leader Clemont. His little sister Bonnie, Greninja, with who he held a deep and uniqie bond. Goodra, who would still be busy protecting the wetlands, Hawlucha, Noivern, and Talonflame, who were right now at Oak's ranch, being examined by the professor.

Ash chuckled to himself a bit, but then his mind changed to a certain girl who hadn't left his mind a single moment.

Serena.

It was already a lot clearer to him, the day they first met in Professor Oak's summer-camp. That time he always saw her as 'the girl with the straw hat', but now he knew her name.

She had become an amazing pokemon performer, something that truly fascinated Ash, besides battling. He saw every one of her performances, and always voted for her. She had become very confidant over the year she had traveled with him, and had undergone both physical and mental change. The biggest part though was the reason she started her journey: to meet him. At first when they met he didn't really remember her, blame his bad memory for that, but over time he had really got to like her.

And not just like as a friend.

It only became evident after her little act on the day he left for Kanto and she had left for Hoenn. At the escalator she had suddenly turned around and done the one thing Ash would have never thought himself to do with a girl, let alone a girl do with him.

She kissed him.

After that he started to think. And not just a little bit, but very hard! He had started to go over the entire journey he had shared with her and he started to see all the signs. The times she blushed, how she seemed to pull her confidence from him, her resolve to help him. She was the one who helped him realize his mistake during his little depression when having faced the Snowbelle Gym and lost badly. She had always cheered for him. He even started to understand the squabbles between her and her female rivals, especially Miette.

And he noticed his own changes. He acted more nicely to her, she was able to convince him of things more. He always went to her for directions, she made the best desserts and also meals now. He started to think about her with words like 'beautiful', 'cute' or 'stunning'. He never payed attention to that! He started having strange fantasies about him and Serena, together.

A recent thing was his sudden interest in understanding romance. In Alola he had dared himself a few times to ask Lillie if she could borrow him one of her romance-novels. To say the least, he never read so much about or started paying attention to the 'little details'. At the end of his journey in Alola he started catching himself giving glances to the girls on spots that were, let's just say not normally his point of attention. He blushed at the idea of cross-dressing now, something he had dared a few times on his other journeys. He started paying attention to things, and one day he actually had 'The Talk' with Professor Kukui. Embarrassing wasn't enough to describe how he felt afterwards.

He had fallen in love with Serena, and he actually felt fine with this knowledge now.

But did she love him?

He shouldn't be doubting this, after all they kissed! But he couldn't help but have the feeling like that it was a goodbye-kiss. What if she had moved on? What if she had found someone in Hoenn? Suddenly his mind was flooded with thoughts he normally would never have.

He shook his head. _'_ _ _Don't start with that!'__

Pikachu had noticed the deep thoughts of his trainer, but decided against asking what he was thinking about, and just focused on making sure his trainer didn't get lost on his way home.

* * *

Delia was in the middle of cooking for the return of her son when she turned the TV on, the channel immediately turning to the breaking news in Kalos. The report was already going on for a few hours, and she had completely forgotten about the food, engrossed in the terrible occurrence in Kalos.

So engrossed she didn't even notice a certain boy walking in the house, calling out to her.

The scene on the TV changed to the reporter, and this time the voice did reach her.

"Mom!"

Delia almost shot up from her spot, startled by the shout. She turned around and noticed who had called her.

"Oh, Ash! You're home!"

"Mhm!" Ash smirked, feeling pretty proud of himself. His attention suddenly turned to the news on the TV. "What's going on?"

Delia turned to face the TV again, and as on cue the reported gava a quick recap.

"For those just tuning in, it's now 4 hours since the terrorist attack on the Master Class Finals in Vaniville Town. By this time, many of the spectators and performers have been rescued, but sadly we have to inform that some people did not make it. Some spectators, a few performers and people of the backstage crew did not make it in time to escape the collaps of the structure or the blazing fire from the explosions. The police has yet to find the terrorists, but clues seem to give the impression that they had been planning this for months."

Ash his eyes had widened, his mouth hanging open a bit. Pikachu had jumped from his shoulder and looked at his trainer with a worried look. Only one thing was on his mind right now.

Serena.

 _'_ _ _Can't be! She's in Hoenn, training for her next contest, right?'__ Ash thought, trying to calm himself. His mother had noticed her son's change in composure and mood, and she could tell something was off with him. She couldn't place what, though.

Then, causing the two-and-a-half to jump of surprise, the phone rang. Delia was about to answer it but Ash had gotten there first.

He was both surprised and worried to hear this specific voice on the other side.

"Hello, is this the Ketchum household?"

Ash stood shocked for a moment before the reporter talking in the background reminded him what was going on at the moment.

"Grace?"

"Ash?"

Grace, Serena's mother, had called. Why, he did not know for sure, but he was about to find out.

"What's going on? I'm seeing what has happened in Vaniville town. Are you alright?" Ash started, trying to get an answer. A moment lasted until he got a response.

"Ash, I'm fine don't worry. I was watching the show from my TV, not really wanting to go inside with such a crowd. But, Serena came back from Hoenn about half a year ago. She started competing in the Master Class again after a few weeks of rest. She had made it to the finals..."

Ash could feel his heartbeat rising, his breaths getting deeper. His mind was starting to come with the worst scenario's.

"She's in the hospital. She's going to be fine."

Ash left a breath he hadn't realized he was keeping. _'_ _ _Thank Arceus.'__ He completely missed the way Grace sounded nervous when saying that.

"Ash, I want you to come over to Kalos. Just to be there for her, okay? Normally I'd try and handle this myself, but... You and her are very close, and I'm sure she could use the extra support when recovering." Grace explained, a sign of worry in her voice. Ash took a moment to think about her question before deciding.

"I'll try to be there with the next best flight."

"Thanks you, Ash! You have no idea how happy she'll be."

 _'I actually could right now.'_ He thought, but quickly put that aside and focused on the task ahead. He gave his hopes for Serena's well-being and that of Grace before ending the call. He looked around to find his mother looking at her with a sad, but also happy look. She was sad to see her son leave so soon, but she understood why: He had to be there for a friend.

"Let's see when the next flight for Kalos is, Pikachu!"

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu agreed, getting back on his usual spot before the two turned to go to their room. They needed to check the next flight, and stock up on some stuff.

* * *

The terminal was busy. Very busy. Ash looked around at the screen showing the flights, his flight not yet arriving.

He breathed, feeling a stinging sensation in his chest. His heart was aching, and he knew just why.

 _'_ _ _Serena.'__

He grabbed a cell-phone from his pocket. Yes, Ash Ketchum had finally started finding the use in a cellphone. He checked an online number-list and found the number for the Lumiose gym. He dialed the number and waited a few seconds before someone picked up.

It was Clemont. The two greeted each other and Clemont yelled somewhere. Quickly, Ash could hear a loud squeal before footsteps going down stairs. After a few moments he heard Bonnie calling him, obviously having grabbed the phone from her brother. He had a nice greeting with the energetic girl before Clemont succeeded in getting his phone back.

And then Ash dropped in with the subject of Serena.

The mood fell like a brick. He could hear small sobs coming from Bonnie. Clemont seemed hesitant to tell him something, but then a female voice announced that the flight to Kalos had arrived and would be leaving soon.

"See ya soon." Ash finished, hoping to end the call on a good note.

"Yeah." Was all Clemont could mutter before he ended the call. Ash his mood had been ruined by now.

He picked Pikachu away from a hot dog-stand staring at the ketchup-bottle before going to his gate.

His flight left about half an hour later, departing from the docking-gate. The massive thing took of from the ground, the landing gear retracting. Ash looked outside the window, taking in the shrinking view of Kanto.

"Hard to believe we only had arrived her yesterday, isn't it?" Ash spoke up. Pikachu only nodded, still in awe with the way airplanes could fly like that. Ash sat down in his chair, a small sigh escaping him.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I always end up like this." He muttered to himself. Pikachu didn't hear him, leaning from the chair to see when the lady with the ketchup-packets would arrive. Ash chuckled at his best friend's love for ketchup.

 _'_ _ _Now I think about it, my family name is very alike, isn't it?'__ Ash his thoughts wandered around, trying to keep himself busy with something else then Serena.

The flight was long, and after a little while Ash fell asleep in the comfortable chairs, his partner napping on his lap. The two were shaken awake by the plane landing. This time though, Ash was quickly wide awake, his attention on getting of the plane and in Lumiose City as quickly as possible. Pikachu had to chase after the raven-haired trainer before he left without him.

* * *

Ash had taken a bus to the hospital where Grace told him Serena was at. He watched outside to see a few restaurants flash by. His stomach growled on cue, not having eaten anything for the past few hours.

 _'_ _ _Can't wait to eat some of Serena's desserts.'__ He thought to himself, his focus on when the bus would arrive at the hospital.

The hospital was called the Lumiose Grand Hospital. And 'grand' it is. He saw a picture from it on the internet, and it looked big enough to house all of Pallet town and more! He had read about it in one of the articles about the people that had been brought away to many hospitals and clinics. The attack had happened yesterday, but the aftermath was still in full flow, the small clinics were full to the brim, having to transfer patients to the bigger hospitals. By now the death-toll was at 52 people and 12 pokemon.

 _'_ _ _52 people have already died thanks to that attack. And 12 pokemon to top it of! If I could get my hands on those terrorists..!'__ Ash thoughts wandered, his fist clenching a bit.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, worried at the change in his trainers demeanor. It isn't every day you can see Ash Ketchum when angry.

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Just... Worried, that's all."

Pikachu accepted his trainers response, seeing that he wasn't going to bend so well right now.

Finally, the bus arrived at the hospital. Ash quickly went to the entrance and was surprised to see Grace waiting at the entrance. The young woman caught eye of Ash and waved him over.

"Ash, it's good to see you again. I was hoping in better times, though." Grace said, her voice sad and her mood sounding very foul and tired. She had bags under her eyes and her hair seemed very unkempt. Ash could tell that the condition of Serena had taken a toll on her mother.

"Yeah, me too." Ash answered softly, rubbing the back of his head. He hated to come to hospitals, it reminded him to much of the one time Pikachu was so close to having died. Still, he was here to see Serena, and he wasn't going to let anything get his mood down even more.

The two walked inside and Grace went to the desk. She quickly got permission for her and Ash to see Serena before heading down the hallway. She was in room 304 right now, on the third floor. They took the elevator and exited on the third floor, Serena's room almost right behind the corner.

They stopped at the door. Ash took a deep breath and was about to enter the room when the door opened. He knocked into the doctor, who was just leaving.

"Ouch... Sorry, sir." Ash said, rubbing the front of his head. Grace had to hold herself from a small giggle at the raven-haired boy's clumsiness.

"It's nothing. I'm used to bumping into people. Always seem to have my timing wrong when leaving a room. Are you here to see miss Yvonne?" The doctor explained. He looked up to see Grace with a kind but also somewhat forced smile. "Ah, Grace Yvonne! Good to see you as well. I was hoping to have a talk with you."

"Sure, doctor." Grace answered, casting a look to Ash. She left the boy to himself, following the doctor as he started talking in all kinds of medical jargon, leaving the door on a creak. Ash peered inside, but he couldn't see anything so he took the daring step inside the room.

 _'_ _ _And now pray she isn't mad at me for not calling in the past two years!'__

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **Well, that's the first chapter to this new fanfiction. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And, fair warning, but Serena is not going to have it easy. Can any of you guess what she's 'lost'?**

 **Either way, see ya next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News

The only thing she really remembered was performing in the hopes to win the title of Kalos Queen. The next moment she hears a loud explosion and screams erupt from the seats. She notices rubble falling from the ceiling and then everything went black.

The next moment she wakes up in a hospital room, her body bandaged and aching everywhere. The doctor explained everything to her. She was lucky that her pokemon had come to save her and had called out to the rescue-workers, otherwise she might not have made it.

 _'_ _ _I almost died. I almost died and now...'__

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack and a few voices. She couldn't hear them well, but she recognized two to be the doctor and her mother. The third sounded familiar, but she felt to weak to try and find out. She was about to fall asleep when she heard nervous footsteps. She looked up and was utterly surprised to see who had entered her room.

"Ash?!"

"Serena!"

Ash rushed to her side and took her every bit in. He glanced at her bandages and she could see the worry on his face.

"I'm fine, Ash."

"Thank Arceus." Ash sighed and slumped down in the chair next to the bed. Pikachu hoped on his trainers lap and looked at her with worried but happy eyes.

For a few moments everything was quiet. And then Ash spoke up.

"You didn't tell me you had gone back to Kalos."

"Oh, right. I didn't really enjoy those contests as I thought. To much battling, really." Serena started explaining, telling Ash about her time in Hoenn. She told him about the people she had met, and the times she competed in a contest. She had decided that she had seen enough and went back home. She started going for the Master Class again and got as far as the finals before...

"I only remember the explosion and seeing rubble falling down. I was lucky that Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon didn't leave my side for a single moment and helped the rescue-workers get me out. If they didn't, I was probably dead now." She finished. She took a deep breath before sinking in the bed, exhausted from the explaining. Ash had heard her out all the time and was now thinking, a frown on his face. His mood brightened up a bit as he started talking.

"I'm just glad you're fine. I'm sure that after you've recovered you can go home to start practicing for the next time. I'm sure that this time...!"

"Ash!" Serena interrupted Ash's ranting. He looked at her with a face of confusion and surprise. It took a moment before she realized what was going on. "They haven't told you yet, have they?"

"Told me what?"

The honey-blonde sighed. She slumped a bit further in her bed, trying to figure out how to bring this to the boy. She decided on the straight-on tactic.

"Ash. My legs were crushed by the concrete slabs from the ceiling. The nerves are thorn apart, chances are they'll never grow back. I-I Can't walk, let alone dance in a performance ever again!" She finished with a few tears, realization finally starting to sink in. She would never be able to walk again, her legs were feel-less. Dancing was out of the question, and a performer in a wheelchair hardly catches someones eye.

Ash his expression was blank. His eyes blinked a few times and his mouth twitched, unsure what kind of face to make. He settled by pulling his hat down to cover his eyes, his head hanging down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Serene started to apologize, but Ash interrupted her by holding his hand up to her face.

"Don't. It was my fault."

"You didn't know."

"I do now."

"Ash, I..." Serena looked away, not wanting to face Ash right now. She felt bad for him right now. He was blaming himself because of her. "It's not your fault. You weren't there, you were... Elsewhere. You couldn't have done anything anyways."

Silence fell over the pair. They exchanged glances, but only for a few seconds before they pulled away. Serena sighed, feeling exhausted AND sad now.

"Ash, I-I don't know what to do." Serena started, her voice croaking a bit, tears welling up in her eyes. "Performing was my dream. I w-wanted to become the next Kalos Queen, but now... I-I can't dance, a-and a wheelchair will only hold m-me back. I can't stand, run or even move myself! I don't feel anything with my legs!" She planted her face in her hands, a few tears escaping her. Ash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shuddered a bit at the sudden touch, but she felt herself get a bit warmer.

"Is there nothing they can do?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder a bit to try and comfort her. He felt her tenseness lower, but she was still shaking a fair bit.

"They tried everything. From conventional medicine, surgery, to even using pokemon-moves. Nothing works. My legs are already better healed then the rest of me, but I can't feel it. I can't even feel their weight! I can't feel it when I touch them or someone else! I-I can't..." Serena broke out crying, lunging into Ash' embrace. He hushed a soothing tone, trying to comfort the crying girl. He had never seen her like this. She was broken, truly broken. Her dream had shattered before her eyes, and she was clueless what to do now.

The door opened to reveal Grace. She saw the little scene and was about to leave when Serena called, her crying turning to sobs.

"Mom?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two looked at each other before shaking their head. Grace breathed out and decided to sit down on the bed.

"The doctor talked with me. He told me that you can leave in a week. He also said that they'll give you a wheelchair to use." Grace explained, her voice a bit hoarse. Serena looked at her mother with a weak smile before looking down at her hands, Ash only now noticing the blue ribbon in her grasp. He smiled a bit at that, seeing just how special it is for her.

"I-I don't want to be a nuance, mom. Should I really stay at home?" Serena started doubting, her eyes watering yet again. She was emotionally exhausted today, and didn't have the strength to hold her tears back.

"You're not a nuance! I would do anything for you, sweetie. Even if it means you have to stay at home forever." Grace started, but she noticed the tears welling up in her daughter's eyes.

"I-I don't think I want to s-stay at home. Not forever, at least."

"That can be a bit problematic." A new voice tuned in. The group looked up to see the doctor from before standing in front of Serena' bed.

"What do you mean?" Ash decided to speak up, having recovered from the surprise first.

"Serena will first have to learn how to ride with a wheelchair. As quick as that can be done, she won't be able to really go somewhere far unless she has a friend with a driving-licence and a car with place for her wheelchair. And going to another region will be hard too." The doctor explained, his face showing no real sign of emotion. Only at the end could you see a glimmer of sadness before he steeled himself.

"Can't someone help her with the wheelchair?" Ash asked, trying to find if there was anything else to do.

"The path's leading to other towns or cities are very rough. Not good for a wheelchair. And I believe that Grace here won't be able to bring her daughter everywhere. If you really do intend to start traveling again, then you'll have to draw the line somewhere."

"But..."

"There's nothing else to do. She won't be going somewhere far like other regions until she's at least, and this is just a guess, 20 years old maybe? Perhaps 21 or 22."

That left everyone silent.

 _'_ _ _I can't go somewhere in 4-5, maybe 6 years?!'__ Serena's eyes had shrunk down to dots, shaking. Her hand clutched the ribbon with all her might, and that was very little in her current state.

Ash saw the fear in the honey-blonde's eyes. She was terrified. Terrified to stay in one spot for so long. He knew the feeling, he could just hold it out at home until he was 10 before he started traveling. And after that he never stayed somewhere for more then a few years, tops.

Ash couldn't take it. He couldn't take it seeing her like this. Then, something came to him. But he couldn't tell them yet.

"When Serena's recovered, can I show an idea I have?" Ash asked, a hint of true confidence in his voice. He felt certain about his plan, he just needed to be extra certain.

"Of course. For now, though, visiting hours are soon over, so I think it's best if you go home."

Grace was reluctant to see her baby suffer like this without her mother there to comfort her. Serena was able to convince her to go home and rest, and Ash soon followed, planning to ask Clemont if he could stay at their place.

 _'_ _ _I just need to be sure of this.'__

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay, Clemont."

"No problem. I'm actually happy to have you around again, Ash."

The two boys were talking at the table, having finished dinner a few minutes ago. Bonnie was playing with Dedenne, the antenna-pokemon happily swaying it's tail.

"How did you actually find out?" Ash asked after telling Clemont that he heard about Serena's 'condition' from her.

"How did you notice?" The inventor asked, blushing a little. Ash chuckled a bit at Clemont's nervousness before giving an answer.

"I could hear it in your voice. You seemed hesitant to tell me something."

"Wow, Ash who catches on those things! What happened to you in those two years?" Bonnie chimed in. Ash was about to counter that, but decided better not to, or he could end up in a bickering-fight with her, and those always ended with the blond little girl winning.

"I've grown up a bit." Was the answer he settled on. "And learned a bit about life."

The siblings looked at each other with puzzled looks, but shrugged it of as typical Ash.

"So, what was this idea you had?" Clemont decided to ask. He was really curious as to see what idea Ash had.

"Come closer." Ash whispered. Clemont inched closer so Ash could whisper his plan in the inventor's ears. His eyes widened after a few seconds and a big smile plastered his face. Bonnie was curious at Ash's plan, but the boys denied her to know what it was, afraid she could tell on Serena before she was fully recovered.

"Spoilsports." Bonnie pouted.

* * *

Ash was walking down the many streets through Lumiose City. This was the few times he decided to look around and appreciate the place he was staying.

 _'_ _ _I'm going to be here for a week after all. Why not look around?'__ He thought to himself whilst humming a little tune. He had informed his mother of his plan to help Serena, and to say she was happy would be an understatement. She was ecstatic, perhaps the biggest part because he was doing this for a girl.

To Ash, though, Serena wasn't just some girl.

He took a look at Prism Tower, the building standing tall and proud above the city. He noticed how blue the sky was today, considering the whole situation right now with that terrorist attack.

He passed a few officers in uniform, the fourth pair today in an hour. After the attack the big cities got their security-level heightened. Lumiose City, being the biggest city and capital for Kalos, had the largest amount of security walking around.

Ash stopped when he noticed he had arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab. He looked at the renaissance-styled building with a curious look.

 _'_ _ _I wonder how the professor, Alain and Mairin are doing.'__

Ash shrugged his shoulders and entered the building through the big double doors. He arrived in the big hall with the staircase and the many bookcases standing in line.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ash called out, his voice carrying through the whole building.

A few moments later, a man arrived from the staircase, wearing a white labcoat.

"Ash? Well, that's a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here in Kalos?" Professor Sycamore asked, a kind smile on his face.

"I... I came here after hearing what happened to Serena." Ash said, his voice not really sounding so optimistic. The professor's expression fell down a bit, the man remembering what had happened.

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, I'm glad to see that you're being a good friend for her."

"Thanks. Say, where are Alain and Mairin?" Ash asked, wanting to change the subject to a more positive one.

"Ah! Those two are right now exploring some caves in the mountains in the east." Sycamore explained. He seemed sad to not have Alain around, but Ash new that the older trainer had changed a bit over time, having worked together with Lysandre. He shrugged those thoughts of and decided to try his luck.

"Any news about Zygarde or Greninja?"

"Not for now, no. But it does seem that the problem with those vines has been cleared all the way to the border with Southern Kalos." Sycamore explained. He was about to start explaining how he noticed, but Ash wanted to know something else now.

"Professor, what is there actually in the southern part of Kalos?"

"Hm? Oh! Well, for starters there are beautiful beach-lines all the way across the south-coast. There aren't many great snowy mountains, but a large mountain-line called the Pyronees is the border between Kalos and Spanol. There are many beautiful forest across long rivers, and the towns and cities are all very old and just magnificent! There are many hotels along the coast, but there also is a very special event this year."

That perked Ash' interest. _'_ _ _A special event, huh? Maybe something Serena or I could do. Or both!'__

"What kind of 'event'?"

"A battling tournament. In the simplest way, you travel from town to town, or special locations and participate in battles against strong trainers. The last battle is a final battle between the strongest that are left. It is to be held in Marseille City, the unofficial capitol of Southern Kalos."

Ash could just hold his enthusiasm back from exploding. A battling tournament? Strong trainers? It sounded like paradise!

And then Serena came to his mind. What could she do but cheer him on? There wouldn't be a good reason for her to come along. She wouldn't want to start battling, that wasn't her style, really.

"Professor, is there also something to do there that doesn't involve, well, uhm... Using the legs?" Ash tried to bring it as subtle as possible, but the smirk that formed in the professor's face told him that he failed there.

"Well, I think I did hear something about a cooking contest being held in a few towns, and I think a contest on fashion, too." The professor said, giving Ash a knowing smile. The raven-boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"T-thanks, professor."

"No problem."

* * *

A loud crash could be heard as a dust-cloud covered the battlefield. From the dust, a Luxray and Pikachu jumped out, landing on opposite sides of the field.

"Pikachu, Iron tail!" Ash yelled, throwing his fist forwards. Pikachu jumped up from the ground, his tail glowing a bright white.

"Luxray, Thunderfang!" Clemont countered. Luxray jumped up too, electricity emanating from his fangs.

The two moves clashed, Luxray biting down on Pikachu's Iron Tail. Neither side was giving in quickly. They were airborn for a few moments until the two jumped back from one another.

"I'm impressed, Clemont. You've really grown stronger." Ash comment, brushing away a few drops of sweat from his forehead.

"You too, Ash." Clemont stated, readjusting his glasses.

"Ash! Clemont!" Bonnie's voice was heard as she sprinted on the battlefield. She stopped right in front of her big brother, panting a bit from running so hard.

"What's going on, Bonnie?"

"The news! They, they got the terrorists!"

That caught everyone's attention. The battle was halted and the trio made their wade to the room where Clemont normally works on his inventions.

He turned the TV on and switched the channel to the Kalos National News.

"-The police entered the old building and found all sorts of materials for making bombs. Inside the building three men were found. They started attacking with their pokemon, but the police hit back harder and the trio were eventually arrested. They have been identified as ex-members of the infamous Team Flare, responsible for the Kalos Crisis two years ago."

Silence fell on the small group as the reporter continued.

Eventually, Ash balled his fist together before hitting it on the table nearby, his body shaking. The siblings jumped a bit of Ash's reaction.

"Ash." Clemont whispered, surprised to see Ash like this. The boy's face was a mixture of anger, fear and sadness. Bonnie looked at the trainer with a sad look. They both still remembered that day very vividly. How close they were to the end of the world.

"I-I"m sorry, you guys. I'm just... Really mad that THEY are the reason for Serena's pain." Ash apologized. Clemont shook his head.

"I understand. I'm also angry, really."

"Me too!" Bonnie spoke up, her face in a pout. Ash smiled at Bonnie's acting, and that smile turned to a look of determination as he remembered his plan to help Serena. He turned to Clemont, who had a knowing look.

"Time for some special training."

* * *

The streets of Lumiose City were always very busy at this time of the day. But, even a week after the attack the aftermath was still well felt in the city. People were mourning for those they lost in the Class Fire, the name given to the attack by the citizens.

The death-toll eventually stopped on 56 humans and 13 pokemon. By now victims were pouring from the hospitals were they had been tended to and recovered.

Grace stopped in front of the entrance to the Lumiose Grand Hospital. Today was the day her daughter could finally leave to go home. She noticed that there already were some people leaving the building, victims of the attack who were going to try and rebuild their lives.

She was quick to go to her daughter, the way to room 304 having turned into a bit of routine for her. She didn't like that though. No one would like to visit their child in a hospital on a regular base. The pain was unbearable.

She found a familiar trio waiting at the door, chatting a bit about something. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stopped talking when they noticed her. She smiled warmly at them, glad to see that her daughter has such amazing friends.

"I wasn't expecting you here." She said, a bit surprised.

"Today, Serena can leave the hospital. We wouldn't want to miss that." Ash spoke up, a caring smile on his face. Grace could tell there was more to it, but decided not to push it.

The four entered the room to find Serena watching some TV. She turned it off as she notices them.

She was dressed in more casual clothes, the doctors having helped her change from the hospital-gown to these. She was wearing jeans-shorts and a red blouse with a pink open vest. The blue ribbon was tied on the red blouse on the collar, giving a nice accent.

"Hey guys." She said, trying her best to smile. But even Ash could see that it wasn't a genuine smile, but a broken one.

"Ready to go home, sweetie?" Grace asked, to which Serena nodded. The doctor arrived with a wheelchair.

 _'_ _ _That man has amazing timing.'__ Ash thought to himself absentmindedly.

"How about we first get you settled, huh?" The doctor said, walking over to Serena to help her in the wheelchair. He was stopped by Ash though.

"Hang on."

Everyone looked at Ash with a confused look, Serena most. She didn't know what Ash was planning, and was to deep in thought and emotion that she didn't notice the raven-boy walking over to her. She only noticed when she suddenly felt had a hand holding her from the back and another going underneath her legs (the latter she only saw, not feel).

Before anyone realized what was going on, Ash lifted the honey-blonde from the bed with a small grunt. She yelped a bit and out of reflex wrapped her arm around Ash' neck. Their eyes met and she started blushing a nice shade of pink. She noticed how he was holding her in a bridal way, only causing her blush to increase.

 _'_ _ _Oh, Arceus! Ash is holding me! And I'm blushing like mad!'__

A sudden movement caused her to snap out of her thoughts, a small yelp escaping her as Ash brought her to the wheelchair. He gently placed her down until she was all set.

"A-Ash."

The boy smiled, one of kindness and care. Serena felt another blush and tried to hide it.

"Well then, shall we?" The doctor said, having recovered from the initial surprise. The others nodded, and Grace had a warm smile on her face.

 _'_ _ _Those two really fit together.'__

* * *

The group of five now arrived outside of the hospital. Serena held her arm up to the sky, not used to the bright outside light after a week in a hospital.

"How are we all going to fit in the car?"

Everyone looked at Bonnie after she asked, and realized what she meant. The plan was for everyone to go with Serena to her house, but Grace's care only had enough space for the wheelchair and three people.

"We didn't think this well over, did we?" Grace muttered to herself. Clemont and Bonnie knew about something and looked at Ash, and his idea came to his mind. He chuckled a little to himself but composed his stature quickly.

"Is the path to Vaniville Town rough?" He asked, looking at the wheelchair with intention. Grace thought for a moment and nodded, a small sigh escaping her.

"I'm sorry guys." Serena said, her head hanging down a bit. Ash could feel a sting in his chest as seeing Serena so sad and depressed. But he knew a way to fix that.

"I c-could carry you there, Serena." Ash stuttered a bit, feeling more nervous then he thought he would be. Serena looked at him and glanced him over, almost like a judge.

"Y-you really think you could c-carry me the whole way?" She asked, a small blush on her face. She was surprised Ash even said that, but the idea did sound tempting.

"No problem! I trained the whole week so I could-"

He slammed his hands against his mouth, but it was already to late.

"So THAT was your idea, huh?" Grace said, a smirk across her face. Ash could feel a small blush on his face, something he doesn't do very often.

"It's true, really! He trained all week so he could carry Serena on his back!" Bonnie exclaimed, finding it the time that everyone knows. Ash tried to shush her but decided that it was already to late. _'_ _ _Better tell them now.'__

"I asked Clemont to help me." He admitted, rubbing his cheek.

"I calculated Serena's weight and got him a sandbag of similar size and weight. He ran laps around the gym and through the field until he dropped so he could increase his endurance and strength." Clemont explained, readjusting his glasses a few times through that.

"Believe me, I didn't stop until me legs were spaghetti!" Ash half-laughed. The others shared a small laugh with that, but Ash recovered himself and looked at Serena. "S-so, would you?"

Serena looked at him and acted like she was deeply thinking about it, but really she knew what she wanted.

"Sure."

Ash smiled warmly at her and walked over. He bent down to his knees, Pikachu jumping of his shoulder and to the ground. He motioned for her to get on. She gulped a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her weight to press against him. In a swift motion Ash stood up and grabbed Serena's legs, holding her so that she could get sit more upright. It took a second to balance themselves out, but eventually Serena was, let's be hones, piggy-back riding Ash. She had a small blush on her face but for the most part a big smile. She always wanted to know how it felt to be so tall, and now she was towering even over her mother, who was looking at her with an honest smile.

"Everything alright up there?" Ash asked, trying his best to look behind him. Serena nodded and looked around at the city. For the first time, things seemed to brighten up for her.

* * *

Ash stopped for a moment to take a breath. He had been carrying Serena for about two hours now and he could tell that he was running out of fuel. Serena noticed that he was stopping more often too.

"Ash, you don't have to carry me all the time. Take a break." She pleaded. The raven-boy shook his head and took one last deep breath before moving again, picking up a faster pace.

They had already left Lumiose City and were now on route 1 leading to Vaniville Town. The city around them had changed into forest, the road to a dirt-path. Ash could see that not even a sturdy wheelchair would handle these bumps and pits well.

They kept going until Ash had to stop again. Pikachu looked at his trainer with concern.

"Pika! Pika-pi." He asked, wanting his trainer to take a break.

"How far are we?" Ash decided to ask. Serena took a moment to grab her tablet, one of the things that survived the attack, and swiped to a map showing their current location. She tried to make sure that Ash didn't have to carry to much of her weight on his arms.

"We're halfway." She concluded before closing the object and putting it back in Ash's bag, that she was carrying on her back. Her bag had been thorn apart by debris, so Ash offered his to hold her stuff until she got a new one. She brought her arms around his neck again and the boy nodded before moving again, this time keeping his pace steady.

Another break, and this time Ash was having bead of sweat on his face. Serena could feel him heating up and tried to move, only to realize that she would fall down on the ground instead of landing on her feet softly. She groaned internally, deciding this couldn't go on forever.

"Ash, put me down on a rock or log so you can take a break! I don't want you to get hurt. Please." She begged, trying her best to sound convincing. It took a moment, but Ash sighed out in defeat before moving over to a nearby rock that seemed good enough to rest on. He placed Serena down first before sitting down himself. Serena grabbed a water bottle from his backpack and handed it over, the boy taking it with much gratitude.

"I'm really happy that your doing this, Ash. But, why go so far for me?"

Ash almost choked on his water, not expecting this kind of question from Serena. He looked over to see her sad, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Because your my friend! Friends help each other, no matter what."

"Oh."

He couldn't. He didn't have the guts to tell her. To tell her how he really felt about her. To tell her about his feeling for her. These feelings, this... Love.

He took another gulp of water before reaching over to his bag and putting it back. He took a moment to rest and take the surroundings in.

"It's very peaceful, isn't it?" He said, taking a deep breath of the fresh forest air. He started paying more attention to these details, the most part because of Serena.

"It is." Serena said, mimicking Ash. She always payed great attention to her surroundings. She enjoyed seeing the beauty in nature and the world. She was a little bit surprised to hear Ash of all people to say that, but she had noticed that he had changed a bit. He was more considerate, more patient and attentive. He looked at the smaller details. _'_ _ _Could he have started to notice how I act around him?'__

They rested for a few more moments before they decided to keep going. Ash got ready for Serena to get on his back before standing up, the girl squealing a little bit at the movement. Her noises were always cute. _'_ _ _Again, me using words I never thought to use.'__

The pair kept going, walking past the vast forest until you could see the town in the distance. The ruins of the building where the Master Class were held was covered up by scaffolding and plastic covers, repairs already on the way. Ash could feel Serena tense on his back, the memories returning to her.

She looked at the building with a mixture of shock and fear. That was were it happened. The place where her dream was shattered. Where it all changed. She shook her head and steeled herself as best as possible. She gave Ash directions to her house, the boy taking them down to the 'T'.

They arrived at the house, the only on with a Ryhorn sleeping in the front-yard. Serena smiled at returning to her home. The door opened, revealing the trio that had left before the duo.

Grace came over with the wheelchair in her hands. Bonnie and Clemont had a welcoming smile, the little girl having a hint of a smirk in it.

Ash placed Serena in the wheelchair and the group entered into the house.

 _'_ _ _I'm finally home.'__

 **Author's note:**

 **I know, quickly a new chapter, but that is a one-time event. I had found the inspiration and time to finish this one on the very same day as the first.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Home

Serena was seated on a chair in the kitchen, helping her mom with cleaning up the dishes from lunch. She washed every plate until they shined.

"Look out or you'll wash the plates away." Grace joked. Serena had a small laugh at that, but quickly turned back to her task.

"I still can't believe how you are able to stuff yourself with so much food, Ash." Bonnie said, taking a moment from brushing Pikachu's fur, the mouse-pokemon seeming to enjoy it very much.

"I was pretty hungry after walking the whole way here." Ash explained before stretching his arms. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his comment and Clemont turned to look at some of the family pictures. He noticed one lying down and picked it up.

On the picture were three people. A woman, a man and a little girl, maybe 4 years old. It took a moment before Clemont realized who they were.

Serena and her parents.

"Serena, I never asked, but where is your father?"

The girl stopped in the middle of washing the dishes, her eyes frozen still. Grace looked down to the ground before speaking.

"He left when Serena turned 5. We weren't having it well financially back then. He hasn't come back ever since. It's already 11 years ago."

The mood in the house had turned grim. Serena turned back to washing the dishes to change her thoughts. Ash noticed that she didn't enjoy thinking about it. He knew what she was going through in a way. His father left on a pokemon-journey when he was only 4. He doesn't even remember how his father really looked like. They don't have a picture of him at home.

"Way to go, brother." Bonnie hit her brother against his arm. The inventor mentally cursed himself for his stupidity, rubbing the spot where Bonnie hit him. He placed the picture back down like it was before, now understanding why.

Ash sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked to the stairs looking for the bathroom. He reached a door and tested his luck. What luck he has.

He entered in a room with a bed to the side and a pokeball-table in the center with a rug underneath. He noticed the few pokédols and the closet with cloths.

 _'_ _ _Serena's room.'__ He concluded to the way it was arranged and the pictures hanging on the wall showing her with friends and family. He was about to leave when he noticed something on the desk. He took a look and found a few letters pilled up. He took one where is name was written on.

He accidentally grabbed it upside down and the paper fell out of the envelope. He grabbed the paper and, after a moment of hesitation, started reading it.

 _ _Dear Ash,__

 _ _Hoenn has been a blast! I wish you were here, but I'm sure that you would know this place better then me. You did travel here too, didn't you?__

 _ _Anyways, I had my first contest! It wasn't as easy as with performing, but I'm getting the hang of it! I didn't win, but I'm sure that next time I'm going to win! Just you wait! I just hope that when you get back from Kanto you would maybe be able to come over so you could cheer me on like with the Master Class?__

 _ _Hopefully, we'll see each other soon,__

 _ _Serena.__

Ash placed the paper on the envelope and decided to read the other letters. Every one was dedicated to him and was about what she had done. There were a few about her contests, or the place she was staying, and one about the friends she had made on her journey. The last one was about her going back home, how she couldn't keep up with the contests and that she wanted to go back to performing.

He placed it down to find one on the ground. He grabbed it and read what was scribbled down on it.

 _ _Dear Ash,__

 _ _I, I don't know how to say this. I'm scared you might take this wrong. I just wanted to say that, well, Palermo has me training for my performances soon, and I just wanted to know how you're doing. I haven't seen you in one-and-a-half years, and, well, I'm scared that something has happened to you.__

 _ _Ash, I wanted to tell you this for a little while, but I quit with the contests because you weren't there. You weren't there to cheer me on and, as much as I enjoyed having my friends in Hoenn rooting for me, I wanted you there. I know I said that next time you would see me you would be proud of the person I have become, but I don't think I can grow any stronger without you.__

 _ _I just want to see you again. Because, Ash.__

 _ _I-__

The letter stopped there. There were spots where the ink had been blurred out a bit. Ash recognized these spots as those of tears.

"You know, she never stopped talking about you."

Ash jumped back at the sudden voice, only to see that it was Grace, leaning in the door-opening. He sighed before recomposing himself. He looked at the letter in his hand.

"Why didn't she send me these?" He asked, trying to understand what Serena had been doing the past two years.

"She tried, but every time something came between. Whether it was something wrong with the mail, a storm or even just a fault in the system, she always got them back because they couldn't send them." Grace explained before letting a sigh leave her.

 _'_ _ _She cares.'__ Ash thought as he placed the letter back. He looked a the room and saw a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of Serena on summer-camp. He could just make out where he was standing among the many other children.

"It started since the day she met you in that camp. She never stopped talking about you, even if she didn't know your name back then." Grace continued.

 _'_ _ _She always thought about me.'__ Ash looked at the open door and saw something on the side. He walked over to see that it was a drawing. A drawing of him as a young boy with a Pikachu standing next to him.

"She always thought you would have a Pikachu one day. You told her it was your favourite pokemon back then."

 _'She knows me.'_ His mind started ranting more about Serena. She understood him, she helped him, she always wanted to see him.

"Ash, when you weren't around she told me about how dense you could be. I just want you to understand." Grace finished with a sigh, her arms crossed. She was about to leave before Ash spoke.

"I understand. I do! At least, I do now. I couldn't get her out of my thoughts, she was always around the corner, waiting for me. She always helped when I needed it, she cares for me. I understand Grace. I just..."

"Don't know how to say it?"

Ash nodded, feeling his stomach drop. He always said to 'never give up', but now he was in whole new territory. Love. He understood it better now, but he just doesn't know how to say those three words.

"We all have our own pace. Don't force it, say it when the time's right. I won't come in between, I promise."

"Thank you, Grace."

"It's nothing."

And with that she left leaving Ash alone with his thoughts.

 _'_ _ _Say it when the time's right. Yeah, when the time's right, then I'll tell her.'__

 _'_ _ _I'll tell her that I love her.'__

* * *

Camera's flashed as Palermo walked onto the stage. She was giving a big announcement to everyone regarding the incident during the Master Class Finals.

"Greetings, and thank you for coming here." She started. Camera's flashed wildly about, not paying any attention to the pleas of people to stop making pictures.

"I have some very important things to say. First of, I sadly have to bring the news that there won't be any Pokemon Performances until the danger has subsided."

People in their homes complained, yelled or cried about the fact that there wouldn't be any performances for a while.

"Secondly, I have to bring the news that one of the contestants who was meant to face Aria during the Finals, can sadly no longer partake in any kind of performance. Her injuries have led to the fact that her legs have been paralyzed, and so she can no longer walk or stand, let alone dance."

More complains from the people at home, but also sympathy for the performer.

"The good news is that Aria has fully recovered from her injuries. Of course, she won't be seen in any performances, but there will still be special events where she can be seen." Palermo finished before turning away, not caring to answer any of the questions the reporters were yelling over each other.

An official walked forwards to inform the press about the rest of the situation.

As Palermo walked to the exit of the hall where the interview was being taken, a tall muscular man stopped right before her. She looked up, recognizing him.

"I hope your happy." She said sternly.

"Oh, I sure am. But let's not get to melodramatic, shall we? You kept your end of the deal, now I keep my end of the deal. Don't worry, the Queen won't be harmed."

Palermo sighed of relieve, the few signs of human emotion she would show willingly. She looked up, only to see the big man gone, her path free to walk.

 _'_ _ _I'm sorry, Serena. It was your dream or Aria's life.'__

And, with that, she left the building.

* * *

"Southern Kalos?"

Serena stopped drinking from her tea and gave Ash a questioning look. He had just asked her if she wanted to come along to Southern Kalos.

True, she felt surprised and happy that he wanted her to come along, but to the side that meant long distances to travel, and she also didn't exactly know WHY Ash wanted her along.

"Yeah. There is this great event where trainers face each other in different town, cities or on special places!" Ash started to explain.

"I don't really see where I fit in that."

"There are also baking contests and fashion contests. I checked myself." Ash continued. That caught Serena's attention. She was pretty good at baking, and fashion is her kind of taste. She was hoping to be able to leave the house at some point.

"I don't know. I can't come with you in 2 weeks, I still have some recovery time to go through before I have the all clear to travel. Let me think about it, okay?" She explained, taking a sip from her tea. Ash allowed that to sink in a little before he decided.

"Then I'll wait. The event doesn't start in 3 weeks, anyways. And there are plenty of contests too."

"You really think you can wait 2 weeks?" Serena asked, remembering how little patience Ash could have.

"I waited with my gym-battle in Snowbelle City so you could perform, right? I can wait." Ash argued. This time he had her. Real good too. She couldn't deny that argument, and traveling with Ash did sound nice.

"Ash being patient. What happened in those two years?" Bonnie suddenly jumped in between the two, causing Serena to almost spill her tea and Ash to almost fall over with his chair.

"Bonnie!" The two yelled in unison.

"You really have to scare us like that?" Ash said angry, trying to wrap his head around how she could have sneaked up on them like that.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack! Literally!" Serena stated. The last part caused the little girl and Ash to look at her with concern. She mentally slapped herself for letting that slip.

"The doctor says I can't have to much excitement yet. My heart is still recovering. To much and it could stop." She explained, her voice softening to the end until she was almost whispering. Bonnie her face turned sad, the girl not having realized how dangerous her action could have been for Serena.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Bonnie. Just, be more considerate next time, okay?" Serena said, rubbing the girl's hair.

The blond girl nodded before leaving the pair alone. She could just be heard muttering "Who knew fun could kill someone." before leaving the dining room.

"She can be a real handful." Ash sighed to himself.

"I still see her as my little sister." Serena said before turning to her tea. After a moment Ash decided to try and talk with her some more.

"Serena, I've been thinking." Ash started, getting the honey-blonde's attention. Hearing Ash talk about what he's been thinking is a rarity.

"I just wanted to say that, you know that you can always tell me anything, right?" He said, his voice a bit nervous. He was avoiding her gaze, trying to hide a small blush.

"Where is this coming from, Ash?" Serena asked, very curious why Ash was suddenly being so careful and nervous around her.

"It's just, after everything that happened. I... I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could live with myself if you suddenly vanished or something like that."

"Oh, Ash..." Serena reached with her hand to the blue ribbon on her chest. "You know I would never do that, right?"

He nodded, feeling more relieved to actually hear that.

Clemont appeared from the opening of the dining room. He had his bag on his back. Bonnie quickly followed, having her purse with Dedenne in it. Ash and Serena took notice of the siblings.

"Ash, you coming?" Clemont asked, motioning to the hall. It took a moment before Ash realized what he meant.

"Is it already so late?" He asked before looking outside the window. The sky was already coloring a bit orange. "Time sure does fly."

Ash got up from his seat and went to grab his bag. He made sure that he didn't have anything of Serena in his bag left and put it on his back. He was about to leave with the siblings as he remembers something. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Serena, could I, uhm, h-have your phone-number?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Serena giggled a little bit before handing Ash her phone-number. Clemont raised an eyebrow at Ash suddenly using a phone, but Bonnie had something else on her mind as she looked at the interaction between the boy and girl.

"See ya!" He waved as the trio left, leaving Serena with her mother at home. The former-performer sighed before taking a sip from her tea. Grace suddenly let out a small laugh, confusing her daughter.

"Ash really is a unique guy." Grace comments before turning to preparing diner. Serena could only nod.

"He sure is."

* * *

"Alright Ash, spill it." Clemont suddenly said as he, Bonnie and Ash are headed to Lumiose City.

"What?" Ash asked, not really having payed attention.

"The way your acting with Serena, silly! You always seem to get nervous around, you stutter, you even blushed!" Bonnie started listing, until something in her mind clicked. Clemont also seemed to have an idea what was going on now.

Ash sweat-dropped, feeling like he was being forced into a corner. He noticed the smirk on Bonnie's face, the little sister looking at him like she had just figured something out.

"You're in love with Serena, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!"

Ash almost fell down, stumbling over his words. He couldn't get a single proper sentence out and in the end gave up, feeling like a real moron.

"You figured me out, didn't ya?" He admitted nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, your in love with Serena?" Clemont asked, feeling like he's missing out on something. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at her brother's denseness.

"Y-yeah." Ash gave in, a little blush on his face. He mentally cursed Bonnie's smartness.

"I knew it! Wait until she hears it!" Bonnie said, all kinds of scenario's already forming in her head. Before she could continue though, Ash started interrupting her.

"Please, don't tell her! I-I want to do that myself."

"Are you sure? You aren't the best with words, Ash." Clemont chimed in, finally understanding the situation. Ash nervously chuckled at Clemont's remark, but couldn't help to feel like he was right, in a sense.

"I'll figure it out. This is something I have to do." Ash said, confidence now starting to show. The siblings decided not to push their friend to much and after a few last teases from Bonnie, they started walking again.

* * *

"You're really getting good at these desserts, sweetie." Grace commented before taking another bite from one of the macarons Serena had baked. The girl in person sheepishly smiled at her mother's compliment.

"I'm still trying to get the right balance between sweet and sour." She said, speaking a bit to herself too. She used the wheelchair to move herself so she could see how the last batch was doing. After making sure those weren't burned, she was about to go and have a few of her own, but she notices something glimmer on one of the taller shelves.

She grabbed hold of the bottom shelf and lifted herself up a bit until she could just reach to grab whatever was shining. She opens her hand to reveal something she was NOT expecting.

A golden wedding ring. In the ring were two last-names en-carved.

 _ _Lucio-Yvonne.__

 _'_ _ _Lucio? But isn't that the last name of Bonnie, Clemont and their father?'__ Serena thought to herself. After a few moments everything clicked and she knew one thing.

She and Grace are going to have a very serious conversation.

"Mom." Serena called as she made her way to the dining-table.

"Yes?" Grace answered. She was about to walk over until she notices that Serena was already at the table. _'_ _ _Damn, she's getting quick with that thing.'__

"Is this yours?" Serena ask with a frown on her face, revealing the golden ring her hand. Right on that spot, Grace was sure she could faint. _'_ _ _She found it.'__

"Y-yeah. I was going to tell you." She said nervously, chuckling a little bit to herself.

"You were planning to tell me that you are engaged with the father of Bonnie and Clemont?!" Serena practically yelled. She was doing her best to keep herself together, not to throw the ring away. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Look, sweetheart. I don't budge myself in your love-life, so could you do as much as not to budge in mine? I know it's a big change, and I really WAS planning to tell you, but then everything with that attack happened and it didn't seem like the best time. It's been 11 years since I last saw your father and I found it was time to move on." Grace explained, trying to be careful with her words.

"but you love him, right?" Serena asked, a fair bit calmer now.

"yes, I do."

"This means that their going to become my half-brother and sister, right?" Serena asks, really wanting to be sure of the situation. She was pulling herself together and think about this properly.

"Yes."

To Grace's surprise, Serena rolled a bit closer so she could hug her. After a little hesitation she returned the gesture.

"Mom, I get it. I'm sorry for yelling." Serena started apologizing.

"It's alright."

"So, when is Meyer going to tell them?" Serena asked, handing the ring to her mother. Grace took the ring and placed it where it belongs, on her finger, before answering.

"I'm going to call him that you have found out. I'm sure he'll tell them soon." Grace answered with a warm smile.

"You know what?"

"What"

Serena took a deep breath before finishing.

"I'm happy. For the both of us."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm happy too."

* * *

Ash stretched himself out a bit. Diner was great, and he was now going over the day. He looked at the sofa in the living room, his temporary bed until he and Serena were going to Southern Kalos. Ash had already discovered that there is a train that departs from Lumiose Station to Rodez Town in a few weeks, a place in the middle of the region.

He jumped a little at a sudden tune, but recognized it as the ringtone of his phone, signaling that he has a message.

He grabbed it from his pocket. He checked the number to see it was from Serena.

 **Serena** : Ash, are you looking at these messages alone?

' _Strange, why would Serena ask that?'_ He thought to himself. He looked around to see no one peaking and texted back.

 **Ash** : Yeah, what's the matter?

 **Serena** : I have important news to tell you.

 **Ash** : What for news?

It took a few moments before he received a reply.

 **Serena** : Well

 **Serena** : My mom turns out to be engaged.

 **Ash** : Really? That's great news, right?

 **Serena** : Ash, and I'm happy for her, but

Another pause, this time even longer. Ash was about to text back when he received the next one.

 **Serena** : She's engaged to Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie's dad.

If he had been drinking something on that moment, he would have surely spit it all out by now. It took a moment before Ash got his composure back, really trying not to yell. _'_ _ _That's why she wants me to see this, not Clemont or Bonnie.'__

 **Ash** : Are you sure?

 **Serena** : mhm. I think he'll tell them this himself tomorrow. Please don't tell them!

 **Ash** : I won't.

 **Ash** : Well, maybe see ya tomorrow?

 **Serena** : Sure XX

And with that the messages ended. Ash put the phone back before landing on the soft sofa with a sigh.

 _'_ _ _This week has been nothing but surprises.'__ He thought to himself before he starts preparing himself to sleep. Pikachu jumped up on the sofa too and got himself a nice spot before falling asleep. Ash smiled softly at his partner, scratching the mouse-pokemon behind the ear a little before going to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Alright, another chapter done. These texts, I'm not sure if they're staying or not. Please fav or review, and I'll see you again soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Daily Times

**Author's note:**

 **First off, this is something short, I know. I just had a great inspiration-streak and spend hours working on it. Secondly, to all those who said this in the reviews: I have no immediate intention of making it so that Serena' is somehow miraculously healed. Even Pokemon-moves have their limits, and legendary powers won't work this time.**

 **I'm evil, I know.**

* * *

That Ash's morning was loud would be and understatement. He woke up sometime in the morning at the yell of Clemont and Bonnie, who were just told the news of their father's engagement with Grace. After helping the two calm down a bit, he also had to explain how he knew about this. After explaining that Serena had found out yesterday and she had told him, he also had to endure a few teases from Bonnie. He thanked Pikachu for coming between with a Thunderbolt because the siblings had awoken him from a nice dream.

"What are you going to do for those two weeks?" Clemont asked as the group was eating breakfast. Ash took a bite from his sandwich before thinking. _'_ _ _Yeah, WHAT can I do?'__

"You could train some more." Bonnie joined in, still busy with brushing Dedenne's tail. The electric/fairy type cooed at the attention.

"There's more to life then training, Bonnie." Ash stated, causing a few gasps to escape the siblings.

"Ash who thinks about more then training? Did Team Rocket mess with your mind or something?" Bonnie asked, now really curious at the changes in her friend. Ash looked at Clemont with plea in his eyes, but the inventor was just as curious.

"I had time to think. I learned that there are other things to do then train. In Alola I actually went to a Pokemon-school." Ash started. Soon he was talking about all the great adventures he had in the island-region, the friends he made, and even the threat he prevented. Even Meyer joined in, sometimes giving a few bit of advice about Ash's tendency to go 'save the world' whenever he can. Ash couldn't complain, he was getting this from The 'Blaziken Mask' after all.

After finishing breakfast Ash decided to go into the city and see what it really has to offer. A lot more then he thought, as it turns out. He passed many café's, a famous place-to-be for Kalosians or tourists. He noticed the many stores scattered around and passed a few barber-shops, even one for pokemon, where they were displaying the various styles available for Furfrou.

He reached Prism Tower, but remembered that the gym was closed for today, as a memorial for the event of more then a week ago now. He passed many office-buildings, the Lumiose Museum, and the Lumiose Train-station. He remembered where the last one was, so he couldn't get lost this time. Ash kept walking, passing the many plaza's and parks scattered across the city. Before he knew it, the sun was already tall in the sky, and he decided to eat some at a nearby restaurant.

He stopped looking around as something strange peaked his attention. A billboard was showing a picture of a trainer surrounded by pokemon. The poster read 'Junior Trainer Tournament'.

* * *

"Yeah, it was supposed to have begun a few days ago, but with the attack it was moved to next week. The trainers that partake in it aren't so strong though, Ash. There all beginners, sometimes only with a single pokemon." Clemont explained to Ash, who had decided to ask more about this during Diner.

"Could I go?" Bonnie asked, although it seemed more as a plea. Clemont shook his head.

"You do know that Dedenne is technically my pokemon, right? I caught him, you're taking care of him." Clemont pointed out. He had Bonnie there, and the girl slumped down in her chair, poking at her food with her fork.

"How old are you actually, Bonnie? I always thought 8 or so." Ash asked, actually realizing that he never asked.

"I'm 9 right now, but I'm going to be 10 in three months." Bonnie explained, excitement beaming of her. Ash knew how she felt. He had counted the days until his birthday when he was going to turn 10.

"Hard to believe that you're all so old now. Soon, my house is going to be empty." Meyer stated after eating some of the food he had prepared.

"Talking about houses, are we going to move when you and Grace are married?" Clemont asked, still not really used to the fact that their dad wasn't going to be single anymore.

"The plan is that we wait until you and Serena are more used to the fact we're engaged. We did look for a new place to move to, not to far from my shop. So far we've got a few places in mind." Meyer explained. Clemont nodded, understanding his dad's reasoning. Bonnie took a bite of her food before asking something else important.

"Are you two going to have a baby?"

Ash was glad he didn't have anything in his mouth, unlike Clemont who almost choked on his food. Meyer had a few beads of sweat on his face, his mind trying to come with a good answer.

"Not any time soon, Bonnie." He decided to answer, trying his best to avoid the subject. He was not going to give her 'The Talk' right here and now.

The rest of the diner was uneventful, Meyer glad to have been able to avoid anymore questions from Bonnie, the curious girl deciding to ask later.

Ash was helping with cleaning the table when he heard the ringtone of his phone. He grabbed the device to see that he had a missed call from Serena. He also had a message from her after the call.

 **Serena** : Hey, how are things going? Did Meyer tell them?

 **Ash** : Yeah, he did. Sorry for missing the call, I was out.

 **Serena** : no prob, just glad to hear that everything's going good.

 **Ash** : Are you planning to do anything tomorrow?

 **Serena** : No, not really. The doctor says that it's alright for me to try battles now, though. You want a fight?

Sparkles shone in his eyes. It had been a long while since he and Serena had battled, and the last one ended before it was finished.

 **Ash** : Sure! Should I get you from your place or are you coming here?

 **Serena** : You can pick me up.

 **Ash** : Deal!

 **Serena** : Great! See ya.

* * *

Serena bit the bottom of her lip. She had texted with Ash, and it had turned into her having arranged a battle for tomorrow. Truth was, she could easily ask her mother to bring her, but she really enjoyed going places with Ash.

She put her tablet back in the shelf of her nightstand and looked at the picture that was made at the Summer-camp. She still remembered that day like yesterday, even though it already was 10 years ago. Her dad had left a year before that and her mother forced her to got to the camp. She never wanted to go, but in the end it was the best day of her life.

She sighed before flopping down on her bed. Her wheelchair was standing against her bed, just right for her to be able to get in it. She was still getting used to using a wheelchair, but she got the hang of it very well. There even is a special elevator for her wheelchair installed at the staircase leading upstairs.

She placed her arm over her eyes.

"I'll never walk again." She mumbles to herself. It still seemed a bit surreal. She was so used to walk around with Ash and the others, or by herself in Hoenn, she could never have imagined how it would feel to no longer be able to walk, run or dance.

She sighed. Performing. She loved to do it, it was her passion, her dream. But the baseline was simple: Be able to walk or your not getting anywhere.

And that no longer applied for her.

She didn't know what to do. She could try some other thing like baking or fashion. She enjoyed baking, it was fun and useful. Fashion was something she always enjoyed, she had a keen eye for detail when she needed it. After all, all the outfits she and her pokemon used for their performances and contests were designed by her, or altered to look even better.

Serena grabbed into the new bag her mother had bought for her and held up three pokéball. She had left the pokemon she had caught in Hoenn at the local professor, but she always kept her Kalos-team close. She held the capture devices in front of her. They opened, blue light leaving them to form in front of her.

Ina flash of light, her three partners were standing in front of her.

Braixen, who hadn't evolved yet, decided to sit next to Serena, a paw on her trainers' hand. Pancham, having decided to never evolve, walked over to sit down on his trainers' lap, adjusting his glasses a little bit. Sylveon jumped on the bed and sat down on her stomach, her feelers reaching over to Serena's free arm. Serena smiled at the bond she has with her partners.

'No.' she shook her head. 'Not just partners, my family.' Over time she had started to see Braixen as a sister, the two always working together. Braixen always helped with baking, having mastered her fire-abilities. Serena at her term had somehow come to understand how to go around with Braixen's stick, able to use the fire from it to light a campfire, or to use it to light up dark caves. Braixen could light her branch and it could stay lit for hours, even with the fox pokemon back in her pokéball so Serena could pass hard to cross dark paths.

Pancham was amazing on his feet. Fast, agile and able to perform amazing stunts. He was the one she used a lot for contests. He was strong, able to stand toe to toe with a pokemon twenty times larger then him.

Sylveon always cared for her. She would walk along with her feelers wrapped around Serena's arm. Sylveon had learned to read the honey-blonde's feelings through the touch, able to tell when she was mad, sad or happy. The intertwining pokemon always made sure that everyone in the team got along.

But Serena had noticed that her family had also been missing something. Or better said someone(s).

Pancham would sometimes not eat the macarons she made. He missed having Clemont's Chespin around, even though the two got into fights a lot. They were still best friends, and were really strong when working together.

Braixen would stare out over a lake, river or creek nearby, throwing pebbles or sticks into the water. She started missing Greninja, just like everyone. But Serena wasn't dumb, she could see there was more to it. Braixen had been secretly practicing her strength and endurance. Serena once caught her in the middle of one.

Sylveon would sometimes sneak into Serena's bag to look for a ketchup-packet. Even though she started out with Bunnelby as the one she would always trust, Sylveon had grown akin with Pikachu. Serena remembered spotting her fairy-type once giving Pikachu a ketchup-packet after the electric-type had gotten himself into trouble with Ash, and the latter had hidden all the ketchup. Even that pair still had their squabbles now and then.

Serena sighed, but with a happy smile on her face. She could always rely on them to support her, even with all the problems she would face, and they too. She could always rely on them to be there by her side.

"Thanks guys. I really needed that." She said before closing her eyes. She leaned over to end up resting against Braixen, the fire-type smiling at her honorary-sister. Pancham rested his head against Serena, not minding his glasses getting a bit awry this time. Sylveon inched closer until she was cuddling against the girl's side, feelers wrapping all the way over arm, a small glow radiating of them. Serena's smile widened at the calm feeling flooding her, taking away her pain.

 _'_ _ _I would never leave you guys behind. Never.'__

* * *

Grace flipped the egg in the pan, the sizzling continuing. She put the fire on low and walked over to the dining table to make sure that everything was set. Two plates, one for her and the other for the person visiting. She went back to the meal and put the fire out, moving the pan over so it could cool down a bit.

She took her apron of and hung it on the coat-rack on the wall. She made sure everything was ready, and then the doorbell went. A smile came to her face as she opened the door, revealing a well-dressed man waiting on her porch.

"Hello, hun." Meyer said, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, sweet." Grace allowed her future husband inside, the man removing his coat and hanging it next to the apron. His nose perked up a bit as the smell of a nice meal entered.

The engaged couple took a seat at the table, Grace getting their meals. They ate, having the occasional talk and laugh. An hour later they were finished with the meal, Grace getting a basket from the kitchen. She opened it, revealing macarons.

"Serena made these. I told her you would come over soon." She explained as Meyer took a bit from a pink macaron.

"Their delicious." He commented, taking a big bite from his treat. Grace smile before taking one for herself.

After a few moments the basket was almost completely empty. Meyer stood up after relaxing a bit from the meal.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked as her love was about to leave her alone at the table. Meyer smiled before walking over to her, placing a peck on forehead.

"Giving the chef my compliments."

Meyer went up the stairs, guessing what room was Serena's. He slowly opened the door, only to see a heart-melting sight. He was soon joined by Grace, who couldn't help but smile at the view before her.

Serena had fallen asleep on her bed, sitting, surrounded by her three pokemon. The trio themselves were vast asleep too.

"Let's leave her for now." Grace whispered, her hand on Meyer's shoulder, her other against his chest. The brown-haired man locked eyes with his love before slowly closing the door, leaving the two together on the hall. He looked down at Grace, who's eyes were reflecting the light from the lamp on the ceiling. They leaned closer before entering in a deep kiss.

Grace pulled back, placing a finger against his lips.

"Let's not wake her up."

"Agreed."

The couple walked further down the hall, reaching Grace her room. Outside, a full moon shone brightly, the lights in the cozy house going out. Even through hard times, warmth and love can be in the smallest of details and acts

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Really a chapter to show how things are going to be like from now on. I always saw Serena and Braixen fit together well as 'sisters'. And Grace and Meyer really fit together nicely. Bonnie and Clemont as Serena's new family is going to be something interesting to look forwards to. And of course, Ash is going to need something to do during those two weeks af waiting, right?**


	5. Chapter 4: Tournament Trouble

People were flooding into the park where the Junior Trainer Tournament was being held. Seats are already filling up, spots here and there still empty.

At the edge of the park, a white car stopped. Grace stepped out, going to the back to open the trunk, where she took Serena's wheelchair out. She opened the door of the passenger-side and helped the honey-blonde into her wheelchair.

"There are more people here then I thought." Grace comments as she rides Serena to the edge of the park. A shout from somewhere in the crowd caught their attention. A yellow blur ran across the ground until it jumped onto Serena's lap.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Serena smiled at the yellow mouse-pokemon, rubbing him over the head.

"Serena!"

Ash appeared from somewhere in the crowd, followed by the Lucio-siblings. Bonnie suddenly started running faster then even Ash before arriving at the ex-performer first.

"Serena!" She exclaimed as she came to a stop, panting a bit from her sudden sprint.

"Hey Bonnie." Serena said, the girls clasping their hands together. Ash arrived at that point, looking back at Clemont, who was as usual last, panting heavily.

"Did we... really have to... run here?" He asked in between breaths. Bonnie pouted at her brother's slowness before turning to Serena.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be sisters!" She said with a large grin on her face. Serena smiled sheepishly at the little girl's excitement.

"Step-sisters, really." Grace corrected. Bonnie dismissed the woman's comment though, to absorbed in the moment.

"Hey, I'm still going to be the brother, you know." Clemont argued after finally arriving. The siblings got into a small fight, but were stopped by Ash.

"Let's just go watch the tournament, okay?" He asks before reaching into his pocket, revealing three tickets. He handed two to Clemont and Bonnie, holding another one in his hand. He was about to reach back into his pocket to get another one when Serena spoke up a bit.

"Is there a spot for people like... Me?" She asked timidly, not really enjoying to put herself in a different spot then her friends.

Ash turned to Serena, a surprised expression on his face. It took a moment before he realized what she meant. He shook his head before handing Serena the fourth ticket from his pocket.

"Your sitting next to me." He said, an obvious smile on his face. Serena blinked a bit, not really understanding Ash's comment.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Of all the embarrassing ideas Ash had in his whole life, carrying Serena to her seat next to him was by far the most embarrassing. Eyes followed them and people turned their heads as they passed the rows of seats in the stands. Bonnie teased the duo afterwards, but Serena was still daydreaming after having been carried by Ash yet again.

"Why aren't you actually battling, Ash?" Bonnie asked as she watched some of the people still pouring into the stands.

"I'm actually to strong to take part. Trainers that only have a year of experience or less take part in a Junior Tournament" Ash explained, impressing everyone with his knowledge of Pokemon battles. "Speaking of battles, why weren't you at home when we were going to battle, Serena?"

"I had forgotten I still had to have a few tests taken at the hospital. I'm sorry, Ash." Serena apologized, bowing her head. Ash assured her it wasn't a problem, until he was cut short by a male voice sounding through the area.

"Dear ladies, gentleman and Pokemon alike! Welcome to the annual Junior Trainer Tournament!"

People cheered, our group clapping their hands together.

"Today we are going to be able to see some amazing pokemon-battles! Are you excited?"

Cheers followed soon after, only seeming to get louder.

"Let's give it our all for the 10 trainers that are going to partake in today's tournament."

"How many are their actually fighting in this tournament?" Serena asked as loud as she could so you could hear her over the cheering.

"10 every day, and the tournament lasts three days." Clemont said over the cheering. The voice soon cut in through the noise.

"Now, let's get right into it with our first battle!"

Two trainers made their way to the opposite edges of the battlefield. They threw their pokéball up, a pokemon appearing from each one respectively.

On the left side was a Totodile, on the right side a Geodude.

"Good choice for the right side. Rock-types are weak to water-types." Clemont comments on the battle.

"Be quiet! Their starting." Bonnie says angry against her brother, keeping an eye on the field.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" The trainer on the left started. The big jaw pokemon opened his jaw, a powerful water-stream appearing from it.

"Geodude, dodge!" The trainer on the right commands. The rock pokemon attempted to dodge the incoming water stream, but was to slow. He was hit hard, blown back to the edge of the field, hitting the ground.

"Rollout!" Geodude got up from the ground and started rolling at high speed.

"Water Gun!" Totodile prepared for another Water Gun. He was about to fire, but got hit by the rolling pokemon in the stomach. The Water Gun fired regardless, shooting straight up into the sky.

From the sky, the water came raining down. People used anything they could find to avoid getting wet. The group used their bags to stay dry.

"Geodude, use Rollout again!" The trainer from the right continues. The rock-type started rolling again, hitting Totodile time over time, the water-type getting little time to brace himself.

"Totodile, Flail!" The trainer from left says in a desperate attempt to save his partner. Totodile starts flailing around, hitting Geodude in a streak of luck, causing the Rollout to reverse. The rock pokemon recovered himself and stopped on the spot he had started. Both battlers were panting, the first from the hits and the latter from exhaustion.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" The rock pokemon grabbed a rock that was lying around, the stone suddenly glowing, before being thrown ahead. Totodile was still recovering from the hits it had taken and couldn't dodge the incoming projectile, the Rock Throw hitting target dead-center. A small explosion followed, kicking dust up.

The referee tried to look through the dust. After a few breath-taking moments, the cloud cleared to reveal the water-type on the ground, swirls in it's eyes.

"Totodile can no longer battle! That means that Geodude has won!"

"And what a first thrilling battle!" The announcer speaks up, cheers erupting from the stands. Ash and the others were clapping, happy to see that the rock-type proved that typing doesn't always matter.

* * *

The sun was lowering into the distance above the city. People were leaving the stands, the first day of the tournament over. Ash was holding Serena on his back, the girl humming a little bit to herself. Clemont followed behind them, Bonnie ahead of them.

"Today was amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. The trio giggled at the little girl's excitement and energy.

"There really were some good fights today." Ash spoke up. He had talked with the others about some of the strategies he saw the trainers use.

"Ash! Serena! Bonnie, Clemont!" A unison of two voices called. The group turned to see Grace and Meyer, the first with Serena's wheelchair.

"Mom!" Serena starts.

"Dad!" Clemont follows.

"Daddy!" Bonnie concludes.

"Hey, kids." Meyer says with a big smile. He hugs his two kids, Bonnie giggling with joy. Ash helps Serena into her wheelchair, the latter happy to see her mother again.

"What are you two doing here?" Clemont asks as he escapes from his father's strong hug.

"Well, we were actually on a date." Grace admits, rubbing the back of her head of embarrassment. Bonnie, Clemont and Serena look at each other before turning to their respective parent.

"You were on a date?" Bonnie asks, tilting her head. "But your already engaged, right?"

"That doesn't mean we can't have some alone-time, Bonnie." Meyer counters. Grace nodded, agreeing with her future-husband.

The group could only agree, but this had made Ash's mind think.

 _'_ _ _Should I ask Serena on a date?'__

Serena thought exactly the same. She noticed that Ash was thinking to himself, and she couldn't help but wonder WHAT he was thinking about all the time.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Grace says, already starting to leave with Serena. The honey-blonde waved goodbye to her friends as the trio make way to Meyer's house.

"Ash, are you really not going to battle anyone?" Bonnie asked as they walked to theyr house, not used to see Ash only watch a pokemon-batlle, not take part in or start one himself.

"No, Bonnie. That wouldn't be fair for anyone. Besides, I'm saving my strength for the tournament in Southern Kalos." Ash explained, rubbing Pikachu behind his ear. The mouse-pokemon cooed at the attention.

"Ash is right, Bonnie." Clemont agreed with the raven-boy. Bonnie pouted at her brother, but decided to accept the trainer's choice.

* * *

"Serena?"

The honey-blonde turned to her mother, who was busy driving with the car.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we, when you're more used to having Meyer around, move to a new house?"

Serena was at first surprised at what her mother said, but after a bit of thinking she could see the logic. But moving?

"I don't know. I have a lot of memories there." She said, all the things he has done at home starting to come to her. All those days she woke up in her bed, or when she was awoken by her mother's Fletcling. Ryhorn's house could me moved, but their place also had a training field for racing where he could train with Grace or just enjoy a nice run.

It was her home ever since she was born, and it held a lot of good, but also bad memories. Serena thought deep, racking her brain for a good answer, but she couldn't come with anything.

"You don't have to answer right away! Just, think about it." Grace said, noticing how hard the decision was for her daughter. Serena nodded, glad that there was still time to think about it.

 _'Eventually, I'm going to have to say goodbye to my house, though.'_ She thought to herself. The car stopped, the little family arriving at the very house they had been talking about. Serena moved herself and waited as her mother got the wheelchair from the trunk.

 _'But not for now.'_

* * *

"Today's tournament wasn't much interesting. No real strong pokemon to capture." A grim voice spoke into a recorder, the little device recording everything that was happening around it.

"I think we're going to see some real strong pokemon appear on the second or last day." He continued, his voice remaining neutral.

"You really have to report things like this EVERY day?" A second voice joined in. The first voice turned to face his partner.

"We have to give a good report about this. We were send here to capture strong pokemon, in the place of those three dimwits." He says, turning the recorder of. "As we found out that their report was falsified, they were sent to a far of region so they couldn't bother us on our mission."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just see if we can't find any strong ones in the city." The second voice said with a hint of annoyance, waving dismissively at her partner.

"Let's go, then. No need for a repeat of the events in the Unova Region." The first voice spoke up, a hint of anger at mentioning the failed mission in Unova. It was the closest they had gotten to achieving a real victory.

"For the glory of Team Rocket!" The two voices shouted in unison as they left their shelter in an old abandoned warehouse in the old part of the city.

* * *

Through the forest of Southern Kalos, a nice and soothing tune was heard by the forest-pokemon. A few Beedrill swarmed around, Butterfree flying through the sky.

The soothing tune stopped, a few pokemon moaning in annoyance that the nice music had stopped.

From the bushes, a blur flew away, followed by a bigger blur. The bigger blur turned out to be a Golurk, the automaton pokemon flying through the sky with a person seated on it's back.

"Let's make sure that this time things don't turn out so bad, Golurk." The person spoke, using a pair of binoculars to keep an eye on the mythical pokemon he was protecting.

"Go, Golurk!" The ground/ghost-type agreed with his trainer, speeding up a bit to catch up with the pokemon that was soaring freely through the sky.

In the distance a small valley surrounded by mountain-ranges could be seen, the sounds of a waterfall just audible from the distance.

"Me!" A loud, yet angelic voice called through the sky, the blur turning into a dot as it flew to the valley.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I know, another short one, but I'm struggling with getting these pokemon-battles right. If anyone has any good tips, or knows how to help improve them, please PM me, I would really appreciate the help.**

 **Anyways, can anyone of you guess what mythical pokemon we are going to see return in Southern Kalos?**


	6. Chapter 5: Rocket's Fly

"Alright folks, time to get on with day Two of the Junior Tournament!"

Cheers thundered through the stands as the people cheered for the two trainers fighting right now.

"Litten, Fire Fang!" The trainer with red hair yelled. The fire cat pokemon jumped into the air, fire emerging from it's mouth, taking the shape of fangs. She bit down on the Machop, dealing a fair bit of damage.

"Machop, Karate Chop, go!" The trainer with black belt commanded. Machop it's hand glowed a strong white as it slammed down in the fire-type, knocking it in the ground.

"Litten can no longer battle, that means that Machop is the winner!" The referee announced as he noticed Litten unconscious on the ground.

Cheers erupted, people shouting for the winner. The two trainers met in the middle of the field, shaking hands.

"And with a last great act of sportmanship, we are on to the last battle of today!" The announcer explained. A few in the stands moaned that the day had passed so quickly, one of them being Ash.

"Today has been nothing but pure excitement!" Clemont spoke up, filled with adrenaline of the amazing fights they had seen over the course of the second day.

"Mhm!" Bonnie agreed, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Serena was to fixated on the next trainers moving onto the battlefield. One was wearing a blue cap, holding a pokéball firm in his hand. The other one had oxford blue hair and was wearing glasses. Something about him seemed off though. He seemed more experienced. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding not to worry about it.

"Trainers, bring out your pokemon!" The referee shouted over the crowd. The two opponents locked eyes before throwing their pokéball.

A Grimer appeared in front if the trainer with blue cap. A Ralts emerged in front of the other one.

Ash looked down on the field, his eyes widening as something in his memory started to move. _'_ _ _That Ralts... Looks familiar!'__

Bonnie edged even further as she noticed the feeling pokemon. "That pokemon is so cute!"

Serena grabbed her pokédex from her bag and pointed it at the Ralts.

 _"_ _ _Ralts, the feeling pokemon. It's able to sense human emotion with it's horns. It hides for people with negative emotions, but adores those with positive ones."__

"It's both a psychic- and fairy-type." Serena noticed before putting her pokédex back, focusing on the battle that was about to start.

"Battle begin!"

"Grimer, Poison Gas!" The blue-cap started the fight. The sludge pokemon opened it's mouth and unleashed a foul cloud of poisonous gas.

"Ralts, use Psychic!" The other one shouted. Ralts was surrounded by a blue glow, and this glow encased the cloud of gas. Suddenly, the gas was redirected, going straight at Grimer. The poison-type didn't get damaged, but the poison amazingly enough had an effect.

"Unbelievable! Grimer's Poison Gas has been turned against it! Although the damage is little, it can pose to be troubling for the pokemon!"

"Use Mud-Slap!" Grimer collected a ball of mud in it's hand and threw it forwards, aimed at Ralts. His trainer remained calm and collected though, a small smirk on his face.

"Teleport away!" The green-haired trainer yelled. The feeling pokemon suddenly vanished from it's spot, the attack missing. He reappeared right behind Grimer, it's mouth opening. "Disarming Voice!"

The loud screech fired right into Grimer's back, causing him to fall forwards.

"Grimer, get up!"

He tried to get up, but at that point the poison-effect kicked in, causing him to flinch for a second. And that was all there was needed.

"Psychic!"

Ralts glowed blue again, and this time Grimer glowed too. He was tossed around on the ground, hitting it over and over again. He was swung into the air and released from the psychic grip, falling down. The sludge pokemon crashed into the field, kicking dust up. It took a moment before the referee made the call.

"Grimer is unable to battle! Ralts is the winner!"

"We did it!" The psychic-type's trainer exclaimed, Ralts jumping into his arms, laughing.

"Way to go!" Serena yelled, happy to see such a small pokemon win.

"He did it. He's grown strong." Ash said, staying awfully calm under the circumstances. He got up from his seat the first, offering Serena to get on his back.

"Ash?" Clemont asked, curious why Ash was so eager to leave.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, just as curious as her brother.

"Meeting an old friend." Ash said, standing up with Serena on his back. The honey-blonde looked down to her crush, a confused look on her face. She shook her head, her smile returning.

* * *

"We won!" The green-haired trainer exclaimed as he left the field with Ralts in his arms.

 _"_ _ _We really did!"__ Ralts spoke through it's psychic ability.

"You sure did."

The duo looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. They were suddenly face to face with a man dressed in a strange black uniform, a red 'R' on it.

"Now hand over your pokemon!" The man spoke with a deep, grim voice. The green-haired trainer frowned at that.

"Never!" He yelled, holding Ralts strong in his arms, looking for a way to escape.

"Then I'll take him!" The man yelled, throwing a pokéball in the air. From the device a Scizor appeared, a smirk on the man's face.

"Scizor, use Fury Cutter!"

Scizor's pincers glowed a light-green, the pincer pokemon charging forwards. He was about to hit the scared due when a ball of electricity hit the Scizor in the side, knocking it in the nearby wall.

"Stop right there!"

The two looked to the side, the green-haired trainer his expression showing gratitude and surprise.

"Ash!"

The very person smiled as he looked at his old friend. His smile turned to a frown though as he looked at the Team Rocket Grunt.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He pointed forwards.

Pikachu jumped up from Ash's shoulder, charging it's electricity before unleashing a powerful bolt of thunder. The Grunt his eyes widened as he saw the powerful attack heading to him and his Scizor.

An explosion followed, the Grunt and his pokemon flying into the sky.

 _'_ _ _This is how they must feel every time.'__ He thought as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Everything alright?" Ash asked as he reached his old friend.

"Ash!" He exclaimed, happy to see his friend again. He hugged the raven-boy before turning to Pikachu, thanking the electric-type for protecting Ralts.

"Ash, are you going to introduce us?" Clemont asked as he supports Serena, who was 'standing' on her feet wobbly, Bonnie helping to keep her straight too.

"Right, let's go to where Grace is waiting. I can introduce you on the way." Ash said as he walked over to Serena to help her.

* * *

"So, you traveled with Ash through the Hoenn region?" Clemont asked at Max, who Ash had introduced to his friends.

"Yeah, together with my sister and Brock." Max said, holding Ralts in his arms.

"Your sister?" Serena asked from Ash's back. The raven-boy smiled a bit as his memories went to his time in Hoenn.

"Her name's May. She's a coordinator." Max answered, his focus falling on something else though.

"Haven't heard of her yet." Serena said to herself, turning to look ahead, searching for her mother.

"Ash, why are you carrying Serena on your back?" Max asked as they made a turn in the park, closing in on a parking lot. Everyone's faces fell, the happiness almost seeming drained away.

"There's Grace." Ash said with a neutral tone, looking ahead of the others. They turned to see the young woman waving with her hand. Serena smiled a bit at seeing her mother. Max noticed the wheelchair she had with her, his mind slowly putting the pieces together.

The group arrived at Grace and Ash helped the honey-blonde off his back and in the wheelchair, the last piece finally clicking in Max's head.

"Thanks for looking out over Serena, Ash. I don't know what I would do without friends like you." Grace said to Ash, who rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face. The Kalos-trio waved goodbye to Serena, who left with her mother to go home.

"I'm sorry for not noticing, guys." Max apologized as the ex-performer vanished in between the many cars parked on the parking lot.

"It's alright." Bonnie assured the young trainer. He blushed a bit at the blond's comment, Ralts looking between his trainer and Bonnie. Ash also took notice, but dismissed it.

"Where are you staying, Max?" Ash decided to ask as they made their way through the park.

"In the Pokemon-center. But I'm going to leave for the Kalos-league soon." Max explained, looking down to his partner. Ralts smiled at the confidence his trainer showed. They had planned for the Hoenn-league, but found the Kalos-league to be a better choice for a first.

"Are you new to the league?" Clemont decided to ask, wanting to know more about the trainer he possibly is going to face in the Lumiose Gym.

"Yeah, pretty much. I've only started traveling for a year or so now." Max answered. He reached into his bag, pulling out a badge-case, similar to the one Ash got when he started with the Kalos-league. "I'm already registered, though. Are you going to fight in the league, Ash?"

"No, I'm going to Southern Kalos this time, where they are holding a special event." Ash explained, Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Wait, you already tried for the league?" Max asked, now curious to the adventures his older friend had gone through.

"Two years ago." Ash simply answered. Max's eyes widened as his memory turned to that league.

"Wasn't that during the Kalos Crisis?" He asked, his mind going to the announcement of the events two years ago. He and his family were shocked to see what had happened to the region.

"Yep! And Ash is the one who stopped it!" Bonnie stated matter-of-factually. Max's jaw dropped as he stared at the raven-boy. He took a moment to recover himself.

"YOU were the trainer that saved the world?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ash said, chuckling to himself, a bit embarrassed to talk about what happened like that. It wasn't that much of a big deal, right?

"I've seen you do some wicked things, Ash. But saving the world really tops it off." Max stated, shaking his head. To be honest, he shouldn't be surprised. He had seen Ash do some amazing things back in Hoenn.

"So, how's May doing?" Ash decided to ask, wanting to change the subject. He really wasn't one for praise.

"Pretty good. She won the contest of this year, actually." Max explained. Soon he was talking about how things had gone down after Ash left Hoenn to travel in Sinnoh. The day he became a trainer he immediately left to catch Ralts as his first partner, the two winning battles. He also had some pokemon from Hoenn, but had decided to start with a whole new team in Kalos, just like Ash did.

"Ralts is so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed as she rubbed the feeling-pokemon on his head. Ralts smiled happily at the young blonde, feeling all the positive emotions radiating from her. He turned to face Max.

 _"_ _ _I really like her."__ He spoke to his trainer through telepathy.

"What did Ralts say, Max?" Ash asked, the only one aware that Ralts could talk to Max.

"Can he talk?" Clemont raised an eyebrow at Ash's statement.

"No, he communicates through telepathy. Go ahead, show them." Max encouraged Ralts, who didn't think a single moment over it.

 _"_ _ _I said that I really like Bonnie"__ Everyone heard Ralts voice in their heads, the pokemon not moving his mouth.

"Thanks, Ralts! I like you too!" Bonnie exclaimed, cheering inside to have made a new friend like Ralts. Max blushed a bit at the blonde's comment, but luckily no one noticed.

"You wanna take me on for that battle I promised you last time?" Ash asked, eagerness sparkling in his eyes. Max shook his head, causing the raven boy too slump down.

"Ralts just had a battle, and I don't think we would last even a single move against you, Ash. We need some time to prepare. But then, we'll have a fight!"

Ash took the green-haired boy on his word and turned to see that they had reached Clemont and Bonnie's house. The trio waved the Hoenn-native goodbye before entering the house, the smell of diner already reaching their noses.

* * *

Ash awoke to the shine of the sun pouring through the blinds covering the window. He stretched himself, looking around to find his partner sleeping on the small couch. He smiled and decided to leave the mouse-pokemon to sleep, slowly getting up from the sofa. He walked into the kitchen to find Meyer busy with preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Ash. Excited for the final day of the tournament?" He asked as he put the scrambled eggs from the pan on the four plates he had arranged.

"Yeah." Ash said, a smile coming to his face. Meyer chuckled as he turned to the toast.

"I think you're more excited to leave with Serena to Southern Kalos."

Ash his face flushed red at the adult's comment, trying to come with a good excuse, but falling short one. He sighed and gave in, nodding his head a little.

"Well, I'm glad for her. You know that once Grace and I are married she's going to be my step-daughter, right? You know what that means?"

"What?" Ash asked. Meyer turned to face Ash, a large smirk on his face.

"That you'll have to ask both of us for Serena's hand."

Ash felt like his head could explode, turning a beat-red. Once more he tried to come with something, but he eventually gave in, the Lucio-father laughing to himself.

"I'm only teasing ya!" He said, patting the raven-boy on the shoulder. Ash sighed of relieve, but couldn't help but have Meyer's words linger in the back of his head.

 _'_ _ _Marrying Serena?'__

He snapped from his thoughts as the Lucio-siblings appeared from the stairs, Bonnie yawning as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. The family greeted each other before turning to the dining table. Ash joined them, ready to have breakfast. His mind quickly went back to Meyer's last comment.

 _'_ _ _For now, not yet.'__

* * *

Serena her eyes fluttered open as the sun peeped inside her room. She turned herself, her legs turning with the rest of her body. She yawned a bit before closing her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she got hit by a hard peck.

"Fletchling!"

She almost jumped from her bed, if it wasn't for the lack of strength from her legs. She groaned as she watched the tiny robin pokemon laughing to itself.

"I'll get you back for that." She said, a mischievous grin forming on her face. She prepared to propel herself forwards to capture the flying-type, only to find her movement lacking in strength. She remembered the condition of her legs and groaned to herself. The bird-like pokemon landed on top of her pink bow, making a salute-movement before turning to laugh at her failed attempt to capture him.

"Why you little..." Serena was cut short by Grace walking in the door, finding the scene. She tried to hold a giggle back and turned to help her daughter in the wheelchair.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Grace asked after composing herself. Serena her pout turned to a sad look, her gaze going to a picture showing her running alongside Ryhorn when she was younger.

"I miss my legs." She stated in a sad tone.

"I know. But there's nothing for us to do." Grace said, putting a hand on the honey-blonde's shoulder. Serena smiled weakly at her mother before turning to get herself changed, a difficult task when you can't stand.

 _'_ _ _I'll never give up, though.'__

* * *

The sun shone down on the grim warehouse, a few people dressed in black uniforms with a red 'R' standing on all of them. A few were dressed in special uniforms, a yellow streak on both sides.

"Let's get these last pieces moved!" One of the grunts yelled above the rest. Many exclaimed a "yes sir!" before turning to their task.

"With this we will have a whole lot of strong pokemon in one go." The man from the recorder said, his partner standing next to him, busy with her nails.

"Whatever." Was all she said before turning back to polishing her nails. Her partner groaned and turned to making sure they didn't miss anything. The grunts moved crates from the warehouse inside the stolen truck. It was used to move equipment to the location of the tournament, but this time it would be moving something else.

After a few struggling lifts later, the truck was full and left, driving over the roads through the city, no one suspecting the evil goal it was being used for. It reached the tournament in a few minutes, the sounds of a battle coming from the battlefield.

 _'_ _ _They won't know what hit them.'__

* * *

The explosion kicked a thick dust-cloud into the sky, blinding the spectators sitting in the stands. Ash and the others held their arms in front of their eyes, trying to block the dust.

After a few moments the dust cleared, revealing the fainted pokemon. The referee called the defeat and the winner, cheers erupting from the people watching.

"Alright, folks! Sadly, that was the last battle for today." People groaned in annoyance, some happy that it was over and other's expecting it to be a joke. "But, before we end the tournament we are going to present the winners with their price."

The winners from all the battles in the past three days walked onto the battlefield, where a simple stage had been set up with a few officials standing ready for the ceremony.

Ash noticed Max between the trainers, the Hoenn-native holding Ralts in his arms, a big but nervous smile on his face. He followed with the group from day two on the stage, trying his best to suppress the nerves.

The announcer was about to call the first winner when a loud noise filled the area, people reaching to cover their ears. After a few moments the sound stopped, people looking around where it had come from. Ash looked to the spot where the announcer was normally seated, only to see that the man was gone, in the place two mysterious figures dressed in black uniforms. He could just make out the red 'R' on the uniform, giving him a good idea of what was going on.

"Sorry, but there won't be any ceremony today." A grim voice sounded through the speakers, followed by a dark laugh. Above the stands suddenly a blue barrier formed, blocking any escape in the air. People dressed in similar uniforms walked on the field, holding strange devices on their backs, a gun-like part in their hands.

"Instead, hand over your pokemon! Or else..." A second, female voice tuned in. The trainers on the stage looked around in disbelieve, some grabbing their pokéball.

"You can't do this!" A trainer yelled as she tried to escape, only to be kicked in the stomach by one of the grunts, falling down on the ground, the strange weapon pointed at her.

"I forgot to tell. These laser's are designed to not kill a person, but to give the sensation of excruciating pain." The male voice spoke, a dark and sadistic tone to it. Ash frowned at the comment, anger filling up inside him. Serena whimpered at the thought, all to familiar with terrible pain. Bonnie was in Clemont's arms, fear visible in her eyes.

The grunts moved forwards, taking the pokemon of the trainers. One reached Max, but he wasn't going to just give up.

"Ralts! Psychic!" He yelled, the feeling pokemon jumping from his arms. The psychic-type attack appeared, taking hold of the grunts, throwing them back. The pokéball fell on the ground, the owner's quickly grabbing theirs.

That was Ash's cue. He got up from his seat, Pikachu following. He ran down the stands, jumping over the edge to land behind the grunts that had been thrown away. A few were laying against the wall of the stands, unconscious. _'_ _ _At least those won't be able of anything.'__

"Ash!" Serena yelled after her crush, wanting to follow him but remembering her inability. She grabbed in her bag, an idea reaching her. She threw her pokéball out, revealing her three partners. "Help Ash!"

The three nodded before going down the stands, heading for the raven-boy, who was dealing with a few annoying Grunts. Clemont stood up from his spot, a sudden burst of confidence in his expression.

"Clemont!" Bonnie called after her brother, not wanting him to leave her just like that. She wanted to help, but Clemont told her to watch over Serena.

"That's what sister do, Bonnie." He said, a powerful tone to his voice. He left through the stands, heading for the announcer's seat.

The young blonde nodded, still reluctant but seeing Clemont's logic. Dedenne got up from her purse, cheeks sparking a bit. He was ready to defend his unofficial trainer and her step-sister.

Ash commanded a Thunderbolt. Pikachu jumped up from the ground, charging his cheeks before firing the electric-attack at the Grunts they were facing. The men in uniform collapsed to the ground, the attack to much for them to handle. A few of the devices were hit, the things breaking down in smoke and sparks.

"Stop right there, you!" The male voice sounded, but this time much closer. Ash looked to his side to stand face to face with the man, who was gripping an ultra-ball in his hand. "You are not going to mess with our plans! Graveler, Stone Edge!"

The Rock-type emerged from the pokéball, hitting his fists on the ground, blue glowing rocks shooting up. Ash was about to be hit, but the attack was blocked by the very same one, coming from a small fighting-type.

"Pan, cham!" The playful pokemon shouted, pumping his fist in confidence. Ash smiled at Serena's partner, noticing the two other following behind Pancham.

 _'_ _ _Thank you, Serena.'__

Ash turned to mystery man, Pikachu's cheeks sparking with power.

"Ready?" He asked to the three pokemon that joined his side. They nodded before looking ahead, a strong resolve on their faces.

"Pancham, Dark Pulse! Sylveon, Fairy Wind! Braixen, Fire Blast and Pikachu, Iron tail!"

The three first attacks were charged, the dark energy forming in Pancham's hands. Sylveon's feelers prepared to turn, Braixen holding her lit stick ready. Pikachu waited with his attack, a small idea forming in the electric-type's head.

The first three attack launched, hitting both the rock-type and it's trainer, blowing them back. Graveler was down on the ground, trying to get up, his trainer standing up, confused by the sudden counterattack.

Pikachu's idea was ready as he ran to Sylveon, who nodded before her feelers reached out to the mouse-pokemon. He was lifted in the air, his tail glowing a bright white. He reached the top of his way, plummeting down. He slammed his tail in the stomach of the rock pokemon, the ground underneath them crushed into a crater. Dust covered the area for a moment, clearing away to reveal a fainted Graveler and a stunned man.

"Wha-, how did you?" He couldn't finish as he was suddenly hit by a plastic cup. He looked up in the stands to see the people throwing things on the field, hitting the Grunts or the few pokemon they had with them.

"Looks like your plan has failed." Ash said with a smirk, Pikachu joining him.

"Damnit! Sola, help me out here?!" The man yelled, turning to the spot of the announcer. What he saw surprised him even more.

His partner was staring dumbfound at her defeated Arbok, a Luxray and Chespin standing in front of the pair. Ash noticed it too, a smile on his face as he saw the determined look on Clemont's face.

The barrier around the stands disappeared, a few officers filing into the field, pokemon at ready. Their plan had failed, and now they were about to be arrested. The man slugged to his knees, fear imprinted in his eyes. He stared to his hands, unable to comprehend how he had failed.

"How?" He asked to himself, as he was being lifted from the ground and cuffed by the police. People were being escorted out of the area. Ash looked in the stands to see Serena looking at him, a proud look on her face. He smiled to her, showing that everything was alright.

* * *

"Everything alright?"

Ash was being examined inch by inch by his friends, making sure he was fine. He pushed them aside for a moment, telling them that he's fine before turning to help Serena in her wheelchair.

Grace had left the car with the wheelchair in a nearby parking lot, the woman herself talking with the officials.

In the distance the man was being dragged to the police-van. Everything seemed resolved.

And then the man suddenly kicked the two officers in the stomach, causing them to fall down. He dropped a second pokéball he had been hiding, from this one a Scyther appearing. The bug-type slashed the cuffs in pieces with it's sharp blades.

"Night Slash on them." The man whispered to his pokemon. The bug-type nodded it's head, the sharp blades glowing a crimson dark. He jumped up in the sky, bolting for the group.

"Look out!" Max yelled as he noticed the attack. Everyone got out of the way, Scyther landing on the ground, his blades crashing in the ground, leaving deep cracks in the asphalt. Serena rolled back with her wheelchair, stopping as she hit a car behind her. She was about to help the others as she feels something pulling her from her chair.

Ash shook his head, trying to get the initial daze of the sudden attack out of his head. He looked up, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Ash!" Serena screamed, struggling in the grip of the man. He was holding her up by her shirt, causing a portion of her stomach to be exposed. She wanted to gulp, but didn't dare to as she felt the cold steel of the knife against her throat. Her legs were hanging down, pulling on her like heavy weights.

Scyther had it's sharp blades pointed at the rest of the group, daring anyone to get closer.

"One move and this pretty little dolly will die!" The man threatened, putting act by word by pressing the blade closer to her throat. She whimpered, never having been so close to death ever since the Class Fire.

"Serena." Ash whispered to himself, his mind racking for ideas. He fell short, not finding anything. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. His heart ached at seeing her so scared. She was probably terrified.

Bonnie was holding on to Clemont with a scared look on her face, the inventor his face a few tints paler. He was clueless, he didn't know what to do, and it felt terrible. Max was griping Ralts, who was just as worried. He wanted to use Psychic to help Serena, but the dagger was to close to be safe.

"I'm slowly leaving, and you'll let me leave. And she's coming with me." The man said, slowly backing away, Scyther following his master closely.

That's when Ash noticed, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He started to form a plan, keeping his face neutral to not give the impression of such a plan forming. He looked at the knife, and that's when it hit him.

He slowly reached inside his pocket, praying that Serena had brought it with her. He pressed a few buttons on his phone, hoping that it would work.

A melody suddenly came from Serena's pocket. The man was startled a bit at the sudden noise, and Serena visibly sweat-dropped.

"Ignore it." The man commanded. Serena slowly shook her head.

"It won't stop unless I stop it." she said, recognizing the melody as the one she had programmed for Ash's number. She started to see where he was going for.

"Then stop it!"

Serena nodded, avoiding the blade to cut in her throat. She reached in her pocket and held the phone up. She pressed a few quick buttons, the man expecting her to end the melody.

Instead, he was hit by the blinding flash from the frontal camera of the device, causing him to reach to his eyes with the hand he was using to hold the dagger. The blade itself fell down to the ground. Serena squirmed from his grip, falling down to the ground, narrowly avoiding to land on the blade.

"Pikachu, Iron tail!" Ash yelled, pointing forwards to the Scyther. The mouse pokemon didn't hesitate, jumping from his shoulder, tail glowing. He hit down on the bug-type, causing him to fall over.

"Ralts, Psychic! Get Serena here!" Max said, Ralts still in his hold. The Psychic-type glowed blue, the same glow surrounding the honey-blonde. She floated to her wheelchair, the object rolling to the group. The man tried to grab her, but only caught empty air.

"Everything alright, Serena?" Clemont asked as the ex-performer was seated in her wheelchair, examining her throat for any cuts. Serena nodded, gasping for a breath.

"You little brats!" The man yelled, running forwards, hands as fists. He was planning to hurt them, no, kill them. He wanted his revenge on those kids.

But all he got was a hit in his face.

He plummeted down, hitting the ground hard with his head. He was knocked out, his eyes replaced with swirls.

Everyone gasped at the person who had knocked out the criminal.

Ash.

"Wow." Bonnie said, not knowing anything else to say. Ash sighed, turning back to the others.

"That was a strong right." Max pointed out, checking to make sure the man was down for he count. Said person groaned, still unconscious.

"Ash." Serena gaped at her crush. If she could fall any further for him, then she just did.

The raven-boy rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

* * *

"I think it's best for you to stay in the city for now, miss." The officer said, addressing Serena. She nodded, understanding that the law called for precaution.

"But where will she stay?" Grace asked, worried for her daughter's safety. The officer shrugged his shoulder, declaring that that wasn't his concern.

"She can stay with us, right Clemont?" Bonnie stated, tugging on the blond's trouser. Clemont nodded, and Grace took a breath of relieve. She told them that she would talk with Meyer, and that they should wait. By that point the sun had started to sink in the horizon, the moon and stars starting to appear in the ever darkening sky.

Serena rolled out of the police-office, wanting to get a breath of fresh air. She hated the fusty air inside. She rolled to a nearby park located next to one of the canals running through the city. She was surprised to find Ash, sitting on an empty bench, Pikachu not with him.

"Ash?"

The boy jumped at his name, but breathed of relieve that it was only Serena. She rolled over to him.

"Can I sit next to you?" She asked, glad that the darkness of the early night was hiding her small blush. Ash nodded, motioning for her to sit down. She got up from her wheelchair and maneuvered herself next to Ash. She is so close. She could smell him, she could almost feel him.

It was quiet, the sun disappearing behind the horizon. Stars shone in the night-sky, the moon casting a glow down on the duo.

"Ash."

The raven-boy looked over to Serena, noticing the small tears in her eyes.

"I-I wanted to thank you, for earlier. You saved my life. I think it's only now starting to sink in."

Ash his breath was taken away. Serena was on the verge of crying, he could tell. He wanted to comfort her. He noticed how close their hands were, a thought coming to him. _'_ _ _Oh, for the hell of it!'__

Serena was trying to hold the tears back. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her hand. She looked down, finding Ash's hand on top of hers. She blushed as she looked up to Ash, his mahogany eyes looking in her ocean-blue ones.

"Ash, I..." She choked on her words, not knowing what to say.

"Serena, I know I'm not good with words, but I want you to know, " He brought her chin up with his free hand, bringing her face closer. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

"Ash..." She thought that she was speechless. But somehow, words started to come forwards. "T-thank you. You've always been there for me. Even in hard times, you've always been there to help me, to guide me through the darkness. I look up at you. Ever since the day you helped me in Summer-camp, I've always wanted to see you again. I always wanted you with me. You inspire me, you give me strength. Thanks to you, I wouldn't give up! You helped me find my dream, even if it's gone now, but you're still trying to help me."

"I was so close today. So close... I still feel the shiver going down my spine at the thought. I almost died, but you saved me! You always did. More ways then you ca imagine. You've helped me with so much, I, I-I..." She started to have tears coming from her eyes, but they were tears of happiness. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so much! About the times I thought about you, the things you've done for me! I wanted to tell you... That I-I..."

Suddenly, she was pulled closer, her head resting against Ash's chest. She felt her face heat up at the contact.

"Serena. Today, I realized something. I realized just how short time can be. I almost lost you. I don't want to lose you. And, with everything that's happened, I felt like I almost did. I don't want to lose you. Serena, I-I..." Ash felt his eyes sting, a few tears coming. He brushed them away, regaining his composure. Now was not the time to give up.

"Serena, I love you."

Time seemed to stop. Her heartbeat slowed down as she looked up at her crush. No, her love. Did he just?

He did, and it made her heart fill up with tears.

"Ash... I-I... I love you too!" She exclaimed, lunging in his embrace, no longer holding the tears back. She cried, allowing all the times she's been scared, afraid and lonely to wash away like a waterfall. Ash stroked through her honey-blonde hair, the touch causing a small shiver to go down her spine. It felt good, calming.

Her tears turned to sobs and eventually stopped, Ash his hand going down from her hair to her cheeks, brushing the last few lingering tears away. He brought her head up from his chest, the par locking eyes. They saw the sparkle in each others eyes. The spark of love. They were so close, they could feel their breaths mixing between their faces.

They closed in, the moment reaching it's peak. Their lips locked on, deepening in a passionate kiss. Their lips brushed across each other, their thongs playing. The moment was perfect, and neither of the two wanted to pull back. Eventually lack of oxygen forced them to separate, both taking a deep breath. It only lasted a few seconds until they met again, pouring great emotion into the second kiss.

After separating from each other, their eyes locked.

"A-Ash..." Serena spoke up, still regaining her breath. She was blushing furiously. The raven boy smiled as he pulled her in a hug.

"I would never leave you." He said, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know."

There they were, the couple, sitting together in a hug on a bench. The moon shone down from the sky, revealing the glow of their love. Nothing could ever come between these two.

And those who dared to, Arceus help them all

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Finally! We finally get what we always wanted! I came with the idea as I started to concider their journey in Southern Kalos. Expect that arc to start in the next chapters.**

 **Either way. Team Rocket is going to be a key in the plot of the story, but it will now start to go more to the situation of Team Flare (or what's left of it).**

 **And, yet again, I have to note that nothing is going to happen to Serena that will improve her physical state. I'm evil, I know that, go ahead and tell me.**

 **Also, I must congratulate someone for guessing the mythical pokemon that is returning in Southern Kalos. Who, you'll find it soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Train-ing

Her eyes fluttered open, sunlight shining through the curtains of the room. It took a moment for her to awaken, her eyes looking around. She had been sleeping with the Lucio's, sitting upright in the couch of the living room. She had grown a bit more accustomed to the doctor's advice to sleep upright for a little while so her body could adjust to the lack of the ability to use her legs to get out of bed.

She noticed a figure sleeping in the sofa, a small yellow pokemon snoring slightly next to him.

She smiled as she watched her boyfriend peacefully sleeping.

Boyfriend.

It seemed surreal, even more then having no feeling in her legs. They had confessed to each other, and shared their first and second kiss. She reached to her lips, biting a little bit on her bottom one.

 _'_ _ _We kissed.'__

She was startled a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, relieved to see that it was Meyer.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright." She assured the man, looking back at the raven boy, still vast asleep.

"I'm happy. For the both of you. Ash is a real good guy." Meyer said, his voice filled with proud.

"Thanks, dad."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She covered her mouth, a small tear leaving her eyes. She felt Meyer's hand leaving her shoulder, but instead found it on her arm.

"I know it's a lot to adjust to. You don't want to deny the fact you had a father once, but you also want to accept someone else as your new father." Meyer said, looking at Serena with caring eyes. She smiled softly at the man.

"Thank you."

"How about I get breakfast ready, huh? I'm sure he'll wake up at the smell." Meyer said with a happy tone to his voice, raising the mood. Serena nodded, a small idea coming to her mind.

"I'll help." She offered, reaching for her wheelchair. The Lucio-father smiled softly at his future step-daughter.

"That would be nice."

* * *

"So, your leaving with the train in two days, right?" Meyer asked as he washed the last of the dishes. Ash and Serena both nodded.

"Yeah, I've got the tickets already." Ash said, sitting down in the sofa. Serena smiled at Ash's enthusiasm.

"When are the two of you actually going on a date?" Bonnie asked, leaning over from the couch. The young couple blushed at the blonde's comment, but they both wondered.

 _'_ _ _Should we?'__

"You don't have to." Clemont stated, grabbing Bonnie from the couch. She pouted at her brother, struggling in his grip as she was being brought to the ground.

"Would you mind?" Ash asked, rubbing the back of his head. Serena smiled softly at her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't at all, Ash."

The raven boy blushed, but inside his head he was already starting to think. _'_ _ _Where should we go? Should I get her something? What should I wear?'__

"How about you go to the retry of the Tournament ceremony? You don't want to miss your friend getting his price, right?" Meyer noted, putting the washed dishes away in the kitchen cabinet. Ash looked at the clock, surprised to see how late it already was.

"I think we can still make it if we hurry." Serena said, already grabbing her bag. Ash quickly followed her example, getting his own bag. Pikachu hoped on his trainers shoulder. Bonnie grabbed her purse with Dedenne, and the three left, leaving Clemont behind.

"Are you going to tell them?" Meyer asked as he approached his son. Clemont shook his head, refitting his glasses before turning to his father.

"It will only work for one time. I want to tell them when it's right." He said, looking at the stairs. In his room was a device covered by a blanket, a few bits scattered on his work-desk. Next to this was a flat square-shaped device, blueprints that seemed to resemble a wheelchair next to it.

 _'_ _ _A device that can help Serena walk. If only.'__

* * *

"Oh, yeah!"

Max jumped, cheering, Ralts laughing for his trainer's happiness. Serena and Ash laughed with how happy he was, and Bonnie just looked happily at the young trainer, her gaze a bit more engrossed in the boy then she meant. Max was happy receiving his price. The price itself was simple: A small trophy and some price-money, but in the end it was the gesture that mattered. Max had won in a tournament, even if it was alongside other trainers.

"I still remember how excited I was after my first win." Ash said, thinking back to the good old days. "That's already six years ago."

"Time sure goes fast, doesn't it?" Serena said, looking up at the sky. "Before you know it, we're all gonna be grown up."

"You say." Max joined in, Ralts now walking besides the boy. Serena nodded, her thougts also turning to her future. She was planning to become a trainer, but she too knew that in the end there is more to life then just that.

"One day, we're all going to have to start thinking about the future."

They could only nod. It was only logical. At a certain point, you grow up into an adult, and then you have more responsibility. You have to start thinking about work, money, a place to live. Ash looked at Serena, a soft smile on his face. For now, he only wanted to be with the one he loves.

The group passed a restaurant, and on cue Ash's stomach growled.

"Looks like someone knows what time it is." Serena teased, causing Ash to blush. Max chuckled at the interaction between the two. His mind wondered though.

 _'_ _ _Is there someone out there for me?'__

At the same time Bonnie looked at the boy, a small blush on her face as she imagined her traveling with a boy.

* * *

"Wow!"

Max stared at the massive structure in front of him. Even though he has been staying in Lumiose city for a week now, he didn't have the chance to go and see the massive Prism Tower in the center of the city.

"And inside is the Lumiose Gym." Serena spoke up, pointing at the building.

"Isn't Clemont going to open the gym tomorrow?" Ash asked for conformation. Max turned to his old friend.

"Wait, Clemont is the Lumiose Gym-leader?"

"Yep, although during his journey with us his robot, Clembot, took care of the gym." Serena explained. Max's eyes sparkled at the mention of a robot.

"No way! A gym-robot?!"

Ralts sighed at his trainer. He was easily impressed with technology.

"Why do I have the feeling like you two could make for brothers?" Serena muttered to herself. She only got a deadpanned look from he boyfriend, and Max was to awed by the tall building to have heard her.

"Isn't my fault! I think I've traveled with you for too long, Ash." Max stated after finding out what the pair were talking about.

"Yeah, sure." Ash waved the comment of, and instead decided to go and grab a quick snack from a nearby cream-shop.

"Is he always like that?"

"Only when he wants to." Serena says, smiling a little bit awkwardly at the raven boy. Sometimes she wished he was a little bit less stubborn.

"Let's go get an ice-cream too before he eats the entire place empty!" Max joked, already going ahead. Serena couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her as she followed the green-haired boy, as they made their way to their hungry friend, who was busy deciding what flavor to pick.

* * *

"The train is due for tomorrow, right?" Serena asked as they made their way back. Ash nodded, pulling out the duo of train-tickets from his pocket. Max had left to go and see some more things in Lumiose City, and Bonnie had suggested that she would show him around. That left the couple together, walking throught the city.

"We have to be there in time if we don't want to miss it."

Serena nodded. She had been waiting for this for a little while now. Tomorrow they would leave for Southern Kalos. To be honest, she hadn't really been there before, and it was supposed to be an amazing place with lots of shops and sights to see.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash turned to look down to his girlfriend. The wheelchair made it so that she would always be around the height of his chest.

"I just... Wished we could walk hand in hand." Serena said with a silent voice, just audible for Ash to hear. She had a blush on her face, but her eyes were watery. Ash understood what she meant, his mood falling a bit.

"I know." Was all he could say, not really having much else. There were no softening words, no speeches of encouragement. There weren't any for her situation. Losing the ability to walk is like chopping an arm or leg off. Without it, life becomes a lot harder, and some things won't be an option anymore.

They walked in silence, the mood no longer joyful. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. She wanted to do something, but wasn't in the position.

"Do you feel, like... S-something d-down there?" Ash stuttered a bit, not really sure if that was a good way to ask. He had grown curious, and you couldn't blame a curious 16 year-old for asking. Serena took a moment to register the hint in his question, and a blush covered her face. She looked away, not in the mood to face Ash like this, and decided to just answer.

"Only my legs are paralyzed. T-the rest is all f-fine."

He blushed a bit, not expecting the honey-blonde to actually answer. He simply nodded in understanding and let the silence return between them.

They reached an empty park and sat down on the only bench, finally alone for the day. There weren't any pokemon or people around, and so they were free to talk.

"Ash, have you... Like, ever... D-done... 'It'?" Serena asked, feeling like this was a good question to start, seeing as the situation was leaning close to it. The raven boy was at first confused, until the lessons from Professor Kukui came back to him, and he started blushing furiously.

"N-no." Ash scratched the back of his head, feeling the awkward environment around them intensifying. Serena sighed of relief, happy to have at least that of her shoulders. But then came the inevitable counter-strike.

"Have you?"

She swore that her face could explode by just how red it was. A sweat rolled down her cheek, her expression blank for a few moments. She took a moment to recover herself before answering.

"No."

Ash this time was the one sighing of relief. And then he was struck right in the heart by Serena's newt statement.

"Not yet."

He turned to see her looking at him. Their eyes locked, and at that moment they could almost read each others thoughts. And that was something that wasn't needed at the moment. They could see the urges and desire in each others gaze, that only lasted a few moments until they broke away, blushing heavily.

They both sighed.

 _'_ _ _Well, that was awkward.'__

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Bonnie answered, opening the door for the young couple to enter. The both said their respective "Hello." before entering the living room, where Meyer was busy watching the evening news-broadcast.

"Where's Clemont?" Ash decided to ask, as he didn't see the blond inventor anywhere. Bonnie giggled behind their back, unable to hold herself so well from keeping the surprise a secret.

"Upstairs." Clemont answered, coming down the stairs. He was holding a strange device in his arm, just big enough to fit in Ash's bag.

"What's that?" Serena asked, noticing the strange object. Clemont's smile grew even wider as he put the device on the ground, pressing a button on the side. Suddenly, the thing started to expand, opening and twisting, doing all sorts of maneuvers until finally stopping, revealing itself to be a wheelchair.

"A wheelchair?" Ash asked, not really sure why Clemont had made this thing.

"I wondered where you were planning to keep Serena's wheelchair, and so I made one that you can bring along anywhere. It fits in your bag, Ash, so you don't have to carry it in your arms or anything like that." Clemont explained. The couple's eyes widened at the brilliance of their friend. They hadn't even thought about that, and he already had a solution for the problem!

"Thanks, Clemont!" Serena said, noting to herself to give the thing a little try when she has the chance. The inventor smile sheepishly, still not used to the praise of his friends.

"That's not all!" Bonnie exclaimed, interrupting the three. Clemont his expression turned desperate as he tried to stop Bonnie from talking, but she evaded all his attempts before speaking again.

"He's trying to find a way to help Serena walk!"

If she could, she would have fallen over. Serena felt her heart going faster, as she started to realize what Bonnie meant. It hit her like a knife, but it was a pleasant feeling.

"R-really?" She asked, looking up at Clemont, who rubbed the back of his head with an expression that could only mean that Bonnie was right. A sincere smile came to the ex-performer's face as she rolled closer to Clemont and hugged him, surprising the inventor for a moment before he returned the gesture.

"Thanks, man." Ash said, slapping his friend on the back. Clemont sweat-dropped, the small shots of pain going through his body as he endured the strong hits of the raven-boy. Still, he knew it was meant well and he smiled.

"As long as these don't explode." Bonnie stated, Clemont his face turning to an expression of hurt. He started arguing with his sister that not all his inventions exploded, and Bonnie countered by listing every invention of his that exploded during their journey and outside.

"They really are siblings." Serena said with a small sigh as she watched the scene unfold.

"And also your step-siblings." Ash stated, a smile on his face as he watched them argue. Serena nodded, in her mind deciding whether or not to come between the two.

 _'_ _ _And I wouldn't want it any other way.'__

* * *

Serena sat down in the couch, her PJ's already on. She looked at her bag standing next to Ash's, everything she'll need on their journey inside. She still couldn't believe that a wheelchair was inside Ash's bag, the fabric not showing any strain whatsoever off the weight or size of the device.

She allowed herself to lay down, a little sigh escaping her.

"Tired?"

She turned to face her boyfriend, who was rubbing Pikachu behind the ear, the two in the sofa. She nodded, her head becoming a bit heavy. She had a fun day, and the surprise in the end was nice. A good day.

She allowed her eyes to close, fatigue taking her away in a dream. Ash watched as she fell asleep, a smile on his face. She looked cute as she slept, even if she was sleeping somewhat upright, something he would only do after a really long day and he was to tired to reach his bed and the wall or something else seemed comfortable enough for the moment.

Pikachu curled up in his spot of the sofa, his eyes already closed. For that moment, Ash felt like everything was just perfect. He has his partner, his girlfriend, and his friends around him.

He was about to go sleep himself when he heard turning and the noises of a couch being strained. He looked at Serena, noticing that her face was in a bad expression, sweat-drops running down her whole body. She was having a nightmare, a real bad one!

"Serena!" Ash shook her a bit, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Her eyes flashed open, her breath becoming heavy and loud. She lunged forwards, almost hitting him. She looked around, her eyes darting quickly until they rested on the raven-boy, his expression saying it all.

"It... Was a dream." Serena sighed of relief, sinking in the couch.

"What happened?" Ash asked, crouching a bit so he was at eye-level with the honey-blonde, who was still recovering from the scare.

"I-I dreamed that I was alone... I was on the ground, I couldn't move. And then... I-I saw you, leaving me behind... Oh, Ash, it seemed so real!" Serena started to cry in her hands. Ash got up and walked closer, grabbing Serena by her waist. She was surprised for a moment as he dragged her up in his arms, walking over to the sofa. He sat her down and seated himself next to her, putting an arm around her back. She leaned in his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder.

"It was only a nightmare. You know I would never do that, right? I would never leave you." Ash said, giving her a peck on the forehead. Serena nodded with a small smile, closing her eyes for a bit as she snuggled closer in his embrace. She ended up snuggling in his chest, one leg over Ash's lap. She couldn't feel it, but Ash didn't mind.

"Ash... Do you mind if I-I sleep next to you?" Serena asked, a small yawn leaving her. She liked being close to him, but she was still very sleepy. Ash nodded, noticing that Pikachu had awoken from the small event and had left to sit and sleep in the couch. He silently thanked his partner for understanding and helped Serena lay down on the sofa. He grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them, their chests against each other. Their faces were inches away, and Serena was blushing a bit.

Ash leaned closer, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it with kindness before separating, their foreheads touching.

"Sleep well."

"Sleep well, Serry."

Serena was surprised for a moment by the nick-name, but she smiled, finding it catchy. The two fell in a deep sleep, snuggling against each other in the sofa.

And neither were haunted by nightmares that night.

* * *

People were walking, or running for some, around through the large hall. There were long lines of people waiting to get a ticket. Pokemon were seen all around, some from Kalos and others from far-off regions. Ash could see a few that he knew were from Alola, but he was more focused on getting to the platform were their train would arrive in a few moments.

They had made it to the station without getting lost, but now they had to find where their train was.

"Platform 3, right?" Serena asked, looking at the signs that were scattered around. Ash nodded, pulling out their tickets.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Platform 3?" Ash decided to ask to some people. After a few wild guesses they were helped by a kind couple, who showed them the way. There was a problem though.

The platform was on the next floor, and the only way they saw was with stairs, as the elevator was broken.

"Don't they have a ramp?" Serena asked, looking around. She sighed in defeat, seeing the stairs as the only way. The wheelchair she was seated in was the one Clemont had build, but even he hadn't thought about stairs.

"I know!" Ash said, an idea forming in his head. He got read for Serena to get on his back, the honey-blonde at first uncertain until she understood.

After getting Serena in her piggy-back riding position, Ash walked to the wheelchair and pressed a button on the handle. The thing folded together and was now small enough to fit in his bag. He turned to face the large staircase, only now noticing how high it really is. He took a deep breath and started climbing.

A few minutes later the couple arrived at their platform, Ash taking a deep breath before sitting down, Serena next to him. Their train was due for in a minute or so, and he needed a rest after climbing those stairs. Serena wasn't heavy, in fact he had carried boxes that were heavier, but she still weighed enough to make a staircase feel like a mountain. That her leaning back a bit almost made him lose balance a few times also didn't really help. But he would do anything for her.

The train arrived right in time, coming to a swift halt before stopping completely. The door slid open and Ash stood up. He was glad to see that the train had a ramp for wheelchairs. He got Serena's wheelchair out and helped her inside, catching a little bit of attention by some bystanders, but they shrugged it of and got on the train.

Inside, the seats were nice and clean. He found the spot where they were seated. There was enough space for the two of them to sit next to each other. But that's when Serena noticed.

It were two seats, no place for a wheelchair.

"I'm glad Clemont made that wheelchair." Ash said absentmindedly, helping Serene to sit down, the chair folding up in it's small form. He put their bags away and took his own seat. He quickly handed their tickets to the conductor and they waited until the train started moving.

The trip to Southern Kalos would take a few hours, so Ash decided to take a little rest. Pikachu had been quiet the entire time, following them along. Pokemon were allowed on the train without the need for a ticket. He got into Serena's lap, snuggling together until he was comfortable and he took a rest. Serena rubbed the mouse-pokemon over his head, the electric-type cooing in enjoyment.

* * *

Serena gazed at the scenery outside flashing by. She sighed, her head resting on her hand.

Ash slowly woke up from his nap, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked to his side, noticing the face Serena had. She was thinking, and it was making her sad.

"Long rife, huh?" The raven-boy asked, testing Serena's reaction.

"Mhm? Huh, what?"

Ash chuckled to himself because of his girlfriends reaction. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, gaining a soft smile from her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Serene said, avoiding Ash's gaze. Even he could tell she had something on her mind, and he felt like this also concerned him.

"What is it?" He pressed, rubbing her shoulder. He knew she relaxed a bit at that, and he was right as he felt her muscles relax.

"It's just. I've been thinking." Serena turned to face Ash with a serious and sad expression. "Why me?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why do I have to got through this? Why do I have to go through the pain and suffering? Why... Why would you want to love someone who can't walk?"

Ash swore he felt his heart shatter at the last part. He couldn't believe his ears, was she questioning his love for her? "Serena what are you talking about?"

"Why do you love me, Ash? I can't walk, we can't hold hands, I'm a burden... To all of you, to my mother, to Clemont and Bonnie, to their father, to you!" Serena her voice was turning hoarse, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Serena, you're not a burden! I love you for who you are! Your personality, your ready-to-go attitude, your string resolve and confidence. I know some things are because of me, but I love you the way YOU are. I don't care if we can't be a normal couple, who cares for that anyways? I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking." Ash breathed out, a bit dazed that he had been able to get that all out in one go. Serena stared at him for a few seconds, taking everything in.

"But..."

She was stopped by lips pressing against hers. She allowed her instincts to take control after some hesitation, returning the passionate kiss. Pikachu was thankfully asleep on Serena's lap, not seeing the moment of fluff his trainer was having right now.

After a few seconds they separated, taking a deep breath. Their eyes were sparkling, the same spark of love they share.

"Ash..."

"Sorry, it was the only way I could get you silent." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, as sheepish smile on his face. The honey-blonde's eyes darted across his lips for a few seconds before she pulled her gaze away.

"I-it's alright. I needed that, I guess."

"Good. Becaus there's more from where that came."

Before Serena could react she was pulled in another kiss. She was glad they were in a part of the train were few people were seated, and there was no one seated anywhere near them. They kissed like that a few more times before calling it enough, Ash catching his hand going across the ex-performer's waist, almost reaching underneath her shirt. Serena cursed herself after stopping herself as her hand was reaching from Ash' leg to a... More private part.

The train kept going, and passed a large canyon, trees and other vegetation covering the sides.

Unknown to anyone, a pokemon gazed through the bushes, the blue-green eyes following the train as it enters Southern Kalos territory.

But at the same time, a man with dark sea-green hair a pair of pilot-glasses on his forhead watched over the mythical pokemon. He sighed, putting his pokéball away, seeing that the sudden disappearance of the mythical pokemon was false alarm.

"Sometimes, I wonder what you're goal is." He whispered to himself, but the mythical had heard him and turned to face him, a small scowl on her face. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to anger you."

"Melo..." The mythical sighed, turning to look at the train-tracks passing the canyon, ignoring the human near her. She had felt his presence and had asked the local legendary about this. The answer was simple and straight-forwards, and made her happy inside.

Her old friend had returned, and she really wanted to see him again. She had fun with him, until the entire ordeal with Team Rocket. She had been hoping to escape the ridicules antics of her protector. She didn't hold a grudge against the descendant of her ancient protectors, but she did want the chance to go some-place else. It had taken her years to convince him to let her travel to the Kalos-region.

She decided to leave, finding that she had been stuck on the same spot long enough and flew into the air. The man was at first surprised, but quickly followed her with his partner Golurk.

"Me, meloe." She called, taunting the Golurk. The automaton didn't fall for it though, maintaining it's strong composure. You can't get a single bit of fun from those two.

"Mel..." The mythical sighed as she flew faster, the Golurk just able to keep up. It's size and mass wasn't helping, compared to the mythical's small size and aerodynamic shape.

"She really is getting bored of us, isn't she?" The man asked to himself. His partner agreed, noticing the acting of the mythical pokemon to have been more absent from them.

"Maybe she wants a new protector." The man wondered, still keeping an eye on the pokemon with his binoculars.

"Go-lurk." The ground/ghost type wondered too, but he knew that that was risky. And so did his trainer, who grumbled to himself.

 _'_ _ _But who would be good enough to protect a pokemon like she? Maybe that boy from those years ago, in Unova...'__ His mind wandered.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Alright! 2,000 views! Thank you to all those who have been following the story, and sorry for not updating for a moment, I was a little bit focused on gathering 'intell' on writing these kind of stories. Either way, did you enjoy? 'Cause I did writing this. I just love making those cozy moments between Ash and Serena, their made for each other.**

 **Anyways, watch, fav and review and I'll see you all next.**

 **P.S.: Is the mythical clear now? Oh, I'll just spoil you, it's melo-**

 **Ash: Don't! #clapses my mouth shut#**

 **Me: (mumbling)**

 **Ash: Anyways, see ya'll soon #sweat-drops#**

 **Me (finally free): Alright, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival and Meetings

Trains arrived at Rodez Station. People were walking all around through the town, cars driving past. From the station two familiar figures appeared, one seated inside a wheelchair.

"We're here." Serena said, looking around in awe at the town. She noticed the top of Rodez Cathedral peeking above the houses, build on the hill where the town was centralized around. The buildings were older then those in Lumiose City, but you could see well that the place was growing, construction works going on in specific spots, cranes towering high above the rooftops.

As on cue to snap her out of her gaze, she heard a familiar growl coming from someone's stomach.

Said raven-haired boy chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Serena just smiled at him, knowing their first destination.

"Let's find a restaurant."

The couple looked around, finding a nice quiet restaurant with outside deck. Ash helped his girlfriend in the chair, as her wheelchair was a bit lower then the chairs at the tables. The act caused a few people to turn at them and stare, but the attention was quickly gone. They ordered their meals and talked about the things that you could see in the town.

From a distance, though, a man gazed at them with his binoculars.

"So it IS him!" The man exclaimed. He grabbed another pair of binoculars, this one having a red 'R' on it. The symbol seemed to be over-painted though. _'_ _ _I'm glad I kept this as a souvenir of those Team Rocket guys.'__

He looked around with the device until he settled on a balcony watching over the street from an apartment. He looked at the invisible pokemon, silently thanking the inventors for making his job a lot easier to protect the mythical.

Said mythical was looking down from the balcony at the girl and the familiar boy. She had recognized him in an instant, but she didn't expect him to have a new traveling companion. And they seemed very close. The sent of food came down from the pair as they were eating, and she heard her stomach growl a little. Luckily no one heard.

She grabbed a berry from the berry-plant that was standing on the balcony and took a bite, enjoying the gifts of nature. She looked down, just in time to see the trainer and the honey-blonde girl kiss. NOW she knows what's going on! She's his mate. The mythical blushed a bit at the thought, never having expected the dense boy she knew to find love. She shrugged, all she could do was be happy for the two.

The man also hadn't missed out on the little 'private' moment, and he couldn't believe it. _'_ _ _He seemed so dense when we first met!'__

"Maybe that's why she wants to go with him. He's grown up, he can protect her, just like he can protect that girl."

He put his binoculars away and decided to enjoy his own food.

* * *

"So, where is the first battle?" Serena asked as they left the pokemon-center from Rodez Town. Ash looked at the message he had received from Nurse Joy, that was send by the bureau that takes care of the event.

"in a castle that's not so far from our route to Toulouse City. It's called Château Du Bosc." Ash said, reading from the paper. Serena looked the place up in her tablet and found a good route.

"Let's go then."

"Right." Ash agreed as they made their way outside the city. They passed the many buildings and went through the town-gate to end up on route 32. The route was made of cobblestone, and so Ash had to fold the wheelchair together and lift Serena on his back so they could keep going on a good pace without Serena having to experience the uncomfortable road.

They kept walking until Ash need a break. They decided to sit down at a little lake, Serena seated on a smooth rock as Ash grabbed some water from the lake that they could boil to drinking water.

Through the bushes a dark figure wandered, looking around until it's eyes fell on the couple. It turned invisible and slowly floated over. It's throat was dry, and it saw it's chance to get a free drink.

Ash sat down next to Serena and was about to grab his water-bottle when he noticed that it wasn't on the rock anymore.

It was floating in the air!

"What the?!" Ash exclaimed, jumping back a bit, hitting Serena in the side. She looked to see what was going on and practically paralyzed at the sight of the floating bottle.

"G-g-g-gh-ghost?" Serena asked, fear causing a cold sweat to run down her spine. Ash shook himself and hardened his expression. He reached to grab the water-bottle, but the container 'flew' away, causing the raven boy to miss. Pikachu jumped of from Ash's shoulder, having a little idea where this was going to lead to.

"Darn." Ash cursed to himself as he tried again and again, until he was at the edge of the rock. A giggle was just audible, causing Serena to tense up even more. Ash reached again, his hand about to grab the water bottle and...

He missed it as he felt his balance fall away and air underneath himself. He fell down, hitting the ground with a hard 'thong'. He face-planted into the grass, a grumble escaping the boy. Serena didn't know if she should laugh or be afraid for Ash's well-being. Pikachu laughed with his trainer's antics, but his ears perked up a bit as he looked at the bottle.

The bottle was quickly back on the rock and the invisible pokemon showed itself, helping the young trainer from the ground. His face was a bit red from hitting the soil so hard, and a few bits of grass were sticking to his skin, but when he opened his eyes he could barely believe what he saw.

"Meloetta?!"

"Mel!" The melody pokemon exclaimed, happy to see that he still remembered her.

"Ash? You know that pokemon?" Serena asked, who was starting to recover from the scare. Meloetta flew over to the girl and examined her from top to toe, touching her legs. Serena didn't feel anything, and the mythical noticed this. She frowned at Serena's 'lack' but realized her mistake as she saw a sad expression quickly pass over the honey-blonde's face.

"Yeah, that's Meloetta. I met her in Unova. And about that, why are you here, Meloetta?" Ash asked, eyeing the mythical to see for anything suspicious, remembering their last adventure all to well.

"Because she wanted to see you, Ash."

Everyone turned to the voice coming from the woods. From between the trees a boy with golden eyes, pilot-goggles and blue hair appeared, smiling happily at the pair.

"Ridley?" Ash asked, walking over to the man he hadn't seen in such a long time. Said boy walked over too and gave Ash a hand, glad to see the trainer in healthy condition, besides the redness on his face from his fall.

"It's been a while, Ash." He said, an honest smile on his face.

"Sure has been." Ash said, glad to see Meloetta's protector again. But then he remembered what Ridley had said. "What do you mean that she wanted to see me again?"

"Ah. Well, you see, Meloetta got quite bored at our new shelter, and so I decided to go someplace else with her. She chose for Southern Kalos, and here we are." Ridley explained as the mythical floated over to be next to Ash and Pikachu.

"Me, meloe." She said to Pikachu, greeting the electric type. The two got in a little conversation, talking about their respective adventures. She was surprised to hear about a new region they visited called Alola.

"Is that really all?" Ash asked, feeling that there was more to it.

"In fact, there is. I think that Meloetta wants to travel with you, Ash." Ridley said, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

Serena swore that her mouth could have hit the ground. Pikachu also was very surprised to hear this, turning to the melody pokemon. Meloetta had a little blush on her face before steeling herself and floating over to face Ash. They looked each other in the eyes, and Ash could see what she wanted. She wanted to travel with him, but first she wanted something else.

"You want me to beat you in a battle, right?"

"Mel!" She exclaimed, pumping her hand up. Ash smiled at the challenge and looked around to see a good open spot for them to fight.

"Alright then."

* * *

Meloetta readied herself on the other side of the imaginary battle-field, Ash and Pikachu ready on their side. Sparks left from the electric type's cheeks. Ash pulled his gloves a little bit tighter before balling his hand in a fist.

"Let's go, Pikachu, Iron tail!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist forwards. The mouse pokemon darted forwards at unbelievable speed, it's tail glowing white. Meloetta readied herself to dodge, but she was to slow and the Iron Tail hit her in the face, knocking her in the ground. She got up and flew into the sky. She started singing her Relic Song, causing her transformation to start.

Serena stared in amazement at the battle between Ash and the mythical. She felt enchanted by the melody pokemon her song, and in her mind lyrics for the song started to form. She felt like she should add some text to it, and she reached to a notebook in her bag and quickly darted some words down before turning to the battle.

Meloetta rushed forwards in her Pirouette form, attacking Pikachu with Close Combat. He got pushed backwards, but he held on strong, digging his paws in the ground.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ask called out. Pikachu got up from the ground and started running around super fast, almost becoming invisible for the naked eye. He ran around, kicking dust in the air. Meloetta tried to get him, but she resorted to Hyper Voice, the loud screech causing shock-waves to vibrate through the air. Serena and Ridley covered their ears at the loud attack.

Pikachu was kicked back from his running, but he quickly recovered and hit the normal/fighting type in her stomach, pushing her to the side.

She shook her head, a bit surprised at the electric type's quick recovery. Pikachu got back in a prepared stance, making sure his muscles were tensed up and ready.

Meloetta bolted forwards, preparing for another strike.

"Pikachu, jump up!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the sky with Meloetta flying past underneath him. He knew what his trainer was waiting for.

"Iron tail!"

His tail glowed a bright white as he allowed gravity to pull him down. He slashed down on the melody pokemon, hitting her back with full force. It was enough to propel Pikachu higher in the air and that's when Ash knew it was time.

"Thunderbolt!"

The electric type charged himself, gathering as much electricity as possible, draining the air of any static. After a second he shot the electricity out in a powerful Thunderbolt, heading straight for Meloetta, who was still dazed by the strike in her back. She looked up, eyes widening as she saw the move hurl straight at her. She had no time, she had found her match.

*BANG!*

The explosion followed, a thick smog-cloud covering the field. Serena covered her face with her arms, Ridley trying to keep his stance as the wind hit them both. Ash just watched, waiting for the result. Pikachu landed on the ground, panting.

The smoke cleared, revealing Meloetta in her Aria form. She wasn't fainted, but her body was covered in scratches and bruises. She had a smile on her face. Suddenly, her eyes glowed blue and from Ash's bag a pokéball appeared.

"This can't be happening." Ridley started, as he witnessed Meloetta handing Ash the pokéball. The raven boy walked to the mythical, a small smile on his face.

"You want me to... Catch you?" Ash asked, understanding just how big this is. Only few were ever known to catch and train mythicals, he had faced one in his time, but never did he imagine that a mythical would chose him as worthy.

"Melo." Meloetta said, nodding. She stood up, able to gather enough strength to stand up. Ash slowly approached her and pointed the pokéball at the melody pokemon.

With one touch Meloetta converted to red energy, entering the pokéball.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

It shook thrice.

It clicked.

She was caught.

He had caught her.

A mythical. He caught a mythical.

Serena gazed at the scene with amazement and shock. She felt a proud feeling in her heart. She wished she could bolt up and hug him, but she couldn't, and she mentally cursed this, but she still held a big smile on her face.

Pikachu approached his trainer, looking at the pokéball with disbelieve. Ash has caught a mythical pokemon.

Ridley had to blink his eyes and rub them a bit before he realized that Meloetta had just found not just someone worthy to protect her, but to CATCH her and train her. He felt a small smile come to him, but inside he felt a bit sad, knowing that this meant his task was finished, and he wouldn't see Meloetta anytime soon again.

 _'_ _ _Still, I trust Ash to keep her safe.'__

* * *

"Well, I guess this means goodbye for me." Ridley said, shaking hands with Ash before going to Serena. He smiled at her before his face turned more serious. "Keep him safe, ok?"

"I will." Serena said with a serious tone before allowing her smile to return. The ex-protector smile at them before throwing his pokéball out, revealing Golurk, who looked at the scene and knew what has happened.

"See ya soon!" The couple waved at Ridley as the man took of with the automaton pokemon, disappearing in the sky. Ash looked down at the pokéball in his hands before throwing it up. It opened, the blue light materializing into the melody pokemon.

"Melo!" She exclaimed, looking around to see Ridley gone. She nodded in understanding before going to Serena, offering the girl a kind smile.

"Nice to have you around, Meloetta." Serena said, smiling happily at the mythical. She was in a way used to Ash being the reason for them meeting mythical or legendary pokemon. They had met the legendary Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, the last having traveled with them without them even knowing. They had met Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion and Magearna. They had seen many other legendaries and mythical during the battle in Dahara City.

"Can you believe it, Pikachu? Meloetta's going to be traveling with us again." Ash said, causing Serena to look at them with an arched eyebrow. "We'll tell you the whole story."

"Fine, but maybe tomorrow. It's getting dark." Serena noted. Ash looked at the sky and noticed the sun at the horizon, the blue sky turning to shades op pink, red and orange. He nodded and they went to an open spot to set up camp.

* * *

The moon was shining in the sky, the moonlight shining down on the campsite. One tent was set up though.

"I can't believe you forgot your tent." Serena sighed, looking at Ash, who had dug out his whole bag in search for his tent.

"I must have left it behind because your wheelchair takes up space." Ash said to himself. He closed his bag and sighed before getting up, Meloetta helping him put the stuff back in his bag.

"Well, I can't let you sleep in the cold night." Serena sighed to herself. She looked at her tent. It was big enough for her and Bonnie during their journey, and she blushed a bit as she realized what this meant. "You could... S-sleep with me. I mean, together in my tent!" She quickly corrected herself.

Ash had a small blush on his face as the thought came to him. But then he thought back to them sleeping together on the couch in Meyer's house. He walked over to Serena and placed a hand on hers. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Really."

"Okay then." Serena breathed out, allowing herself to relax. She turned to the small table, where she had set up their diner. She wasn't a brilliant cook like Clemont, but she had asked Meyer to learn her cook some more complex foods. Ash joined her at the table, and the two dug in. Pikachu, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon turned to their food, pokéfood in bowls. Meloetta floated over to a log and sat down, eating from her own bowl.

Pikachu looked at the mythical and saw that she was a bit unused to being around like this. He walked over with his bowl in his paws. The others followed him and they joined Meloetta, who was a bit surprised they wanted to eat together with her.

"Looks like they're getting to know each other." Serena said as she looked at the pokemon interact.

"Yeah." Ash said, a smile on his face as he turned to his food, taking a big bite. Serena smiled before continuing with her own food.

After to group finished they were getting ready to sleep. Serena recalled Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham before entering her tent, PJ's in her hand.

Ash was about to recall Meloetta when he noticed that she had made herself a sleeping spot with a spare blanket from his bag and some leaves and grass.

"You want to sleep outside?" He asked, looking at the makeshift bed with interest. Meloetta went over and nodded, sitting down on her self-build bed.

"I guess she's used to sleeping outside." Serena said, who had managed to crawl out of her tent. Ash nodded, his mind turning to hid thoughts. _'_ _ _How did she sleep all those years? Like this?'__

He shrugged and put her pokéball back on his belt. He turned to find Pikachu joining Meloetta, seeming to be interested in the thing she had made.

"You too, buddy?" He asked. Pikachu nodded, although he was going to be sleeping outside for a different reason. "Alright."

Ash got himself changed before joining Serena inside her tent. It wasn't cramped, but space as limited. They got in their sleeping bags and laid down on the ground, Serena getting some help from Ash. She silently thanked him before closing her eyes, preparing to go sleep.

"I still can't believe I caught Meloetta." Ash mumbled, but Serena could perfectly hear him.

"She wanted you to catch her, Ash." She said, looking him in the eyes. The raven boy smiled before putting an arm around her. She blushed, partially understanding what he wanted. They inched closer before kissing, their lips rubbing against each other, their thongs playing a little. They separated to catch their breath.

"Oh, Ash..." Serena started, but he didn't let her finish, pressing his lips against hers. She allowed him to lead this time, and soon she found him kissing her on her neck. "A-Ash!" She slightly moaned. Ash quickly stopped, a blush on his face.

"S-sorry." He said with a hushed voice. The honey-blonde recovered herself from the moment of bliss before looking at him with a sudden desire in her eyes.

"My turn." She whispered before leaning in, the couple engaging in a deep, passionate kissing session.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **YES! Ladies and Gentlemen, all pokemon alike! We have it, right here! Ash. Has caught. A. MYTHICAL!**

 **Okay, I was planning that all along, we all know that, but still. I always saw Ash as someone who would have himself gathered with pokemon around himself, myhtical amongst them. Still, this is going to have an importance to the story, mainly Serena's new dream.**

 **Anyways, please fav, review and enjoy. I'll see you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Journeys and Arrivals

Meloetta was looking around from the top of a tree, spotting the big chateau in the distance. It wasn't massive, but it was big enough to to house many of the contestants. In a field behind the chateau was a large pokemon battle-field located.

She floated down, appearing from the leaves next to Ash and Serena, who were still walking to the chateau.

"Are we close?" Ash asked at the melody pokemon, who nodded. The couple breathed out in relief, glad that they were getting closer, finally.

Sylveon was out of her pokéball for today, enjoying the time to walk a bit. Her feelers wavered in the cool breeze. She kept a good eye on her trainer, making sure nothing happened.

Ash increased his speed a little, wanting to reach the chateau before nightfall. The path wasn't made of cobblestone anymore like last, but instead was a simple dirt path, showing sings of disuse.

They were so focused on getting there that the raven boy missed the rock in the ground. He tripped over the rock, causing the both to fall down. Sylveon was quick enough to react, using her feelers to catch the couple.

They were hanging less then a meter above the ground. Serena was pressed up against Ash, who felt a strong warmth against his back. Serena was so closely pressed that her chest was rubbing against his back. They both blushed a bit, some wild thoughts and feelings passing them. The two were quickly put upright, allowing Serena to recover herself and get back in a more comfortable position.

In that moment, Sylveon had felt the feelings her trainer and Ash had. She blushed a bit, embarrassed to have felt their deep desires and love for each other. She looked at Pikachu, who was laughing a little with his trainer's clumsiness. A small blush was on her face as she felt some of those similar feelings inside her. Is she... In love with Pikachu?

The group kept walking, but Serena noticed that Sylveon had become very silent, and that she was stealing glances to Pikachu. She wondered. _'_ _ _Can it be that Sylveon has... Feelings for Pikachu?'__

She shook her head, wanting to focus on the their next destination.

They kept walking, Ash making sure he wasn't going to trip over anything this time. After a few hours and a break when needed, they finally reached the front-yard of the big chateau. It looked old, and it wasn't being used by any rich noble family anymore. The organization had renovated some parts and cleaned the whole place up only for the next couple of battles that were going to be held here.

Ash got Serena's wheelchair out and helped her getting in it before they entered the chateau. Luckily for them there wasn't any need for stairs to climb, the chateau strangely enough on ground-level, all the rooms for the trainers on the ground floor too.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman at the reception desk said, a plastered smile on her face.

"Yeah. My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm here for the tournament." The raven boy said, trying to keep himself from just straightforwards challenging every trainer he spots. The receptionist nodded before turning to her computer, going through a few files until finding what she was looking for.

"Right, you have room 108. Guests can stay with you in your room, but you are obliged to follow the rules set for the tournament. So, no battles outside of the battlefield." The receptionist explained, handing the keycard to Ash. Serena felt a bead of sweat rolling down her face, surprised a bit that they allow girls to sleep in the room together with their male companions. She decided to retrieve Sylveon to avoid ending up in a battle with some trainer and followed Ash to their room.

Room 108 was near the end of the hall. They entered, and Serena understood why guests were allowed to sleep in the same room as the trainers.

The room was set up with separate beds, a Japanese-style divider between them. There was a desk with a computer, a table with two chairs and even a small kitchen. The bathroom was in the corner of the room, it had the strange feeling of looking like a student-dorm room.

"How long is each tournament?" She decided to ask, realizing she hadn't gone deep into detail with Ash about the tournament.

"Three days, at least for the four tournaments. The finals take two days." Ash explained, putting their bags away before dropping on the bed.

"And when is your battle?"

"I checked the battle-board in the hall, mine is the last day." Ash said before rolling over, sighing in the blanket. Serena giggled a bit at how tired Ash seemed. She looked over to see that Pikachu had settled himself in a few baskets fit for pokemon. _'_ _ _Wait, they have places for pokemon to rest?'__

"Convenient." She muttered to herself before grabbing her pokéballs. She tossed them up, her partners appearing in front of her. Sylveon noticed the baskets, the one next to Pikachu quickly becoming hers as she settles down. Braixen and Pancham looked around to see that the baskets were suited for four-legged pokemon, but there was a sofa that seemed comfortable enough.

Ash looked around, having spotted Meloetta a few times as she allowed her invisibility to drop for a second so he could follow her before she put it back up so no one else could see her. Said pokemon suddenly appeared on Serena's lap, the girl obviously not having noticed the extra weight on her legs. She sighed as she recovered from the sudden surprise, allowing a smile to come to her as the melody pokemon looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Why do you think are these rooms set so pokemon can rest in here?" Serena asked as she looked at Sylveon quietly napping away.

"I think that there are trainers out there who also leave their pokemon outside of their pokéballs. I mean, when I allow them out I always learn some interesting things about them." Ash tried to explain, not really so certain himself. Pikachu yawned a bit in his sleep before settling himself a bit better, his tail ending up over the basket's edge and against one of Sylveon's feelers. Serena could almost aw at the cute sight, but she contained her girlishness and decided to go to the computer and look some things up. Especially something she had heard professor Sycamore talk about.

"Hey, Ash."

"Yeah?" The raven boy turned to the honey-blonde seated at the computer.

"You're from Kanto. Have you ever heard of the 'team-up owner glitch'?" Serena asked. It was something she had heard the professor talk about. From what she had found out, a certain loop-hole had being introduced in Kanto first and then across all the league-administrated regions by accident, but they never bothered to fix it.

"I heard of that. It is a loop-hole that makes it so that a team of two or more trainers can own a total of more then six pokemon at a time. Why- Oh!" Ash quickly understood why Serena was asking. The two of them were practically a team, and the loop-hole could have some benefit. But, above all, it had a certain romantic vibe to it. "You want the two of us to team up like that, right?"

"Y-yeah." Serena said, a blush on her face as she felt a bit embarrassed to ask something like that. The thing was, that all the pokemon on the team could be used by both trainers, so that meant she could fight with Pikachu or Meloetta, and Ash with Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham. She was entrusting her partners under shared care and use. No, she was allowing Ash close access to her family.

"Braix?" Braixen asked, having overheard some of their conversation. She could see Serena had some troubles with something.

"It's nothing, just..."

Ash looked at the honey-blonde with a caring look. He knew the importance, but Serena had to find the courage to say it herself.

"With that, I'm entrusting you all to the both of us. I know it sounds selfish, but I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Serena said, grabbing her arm tightly. She was worried, genuinely worried, her partners are like family.

"Brai, brai-xen." The fox-pokemon said, trying to sound comforting. She placed a paw on the girls shoulder, smiling at her. She trusts her trainer, no, her honorary sister.

"Thanks, Braixen. You're like the sister I never had." Serena said, hugging the fire-type. Her natural warmness was soothing, something Serena took for granted. She didn't realize that this warmth would have a whole new meaning one day. Ash decided that it was something to talk about when they would reach the next pokemon center after the battle.

* * *

"Liepard is unable to battle, that means that Trainer Saina is the winner of today's battle!"

People in the stands cheered loudly as the first day of battling comes to an end. Ash helped Serena on his back and the pair left from their seats. So far they had watched the first group of trainers being introduced and all the battles of the day, with a midday break of course. Serena still remembers that she had to remind Ash that it wasn't an all-you-can-eat buffet.

The pair reached their room and entered, finding their pokemon playing a bit. Meloetta was floating through the room, Pancham trying to get his glasses back from her. Braixen was watching everything with a smile, giggling a bit as Pancham fell face-first on the ground after jumping from Ash's bed to try and catch the melody pokemon.

"That's enough, guys." Ash said, taking Pancham's glasses and handing them back to the fighting type. He snatched them from Ash's hands and put them back, making sure they weren't damaged.

"I hope you didn't bore yourself to much." Serena said as Pikachu jumped from her shoulder. The electric type had chosen to be with her today, surprising both trainers a fair bit. Ash never thought that Pikachu could get so friendly with others beside him. His mind went to the day he and his classmates from Alola had traded pokemon. He still remembered how happy Lillie was when she was finally able to touch Pikachu.

His thoughts snapped back at a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, noticing that Serena was still on his back. He sheepishly smiled before helping her sit down on his bed.

"Daydreaming?" She asked, a bit curious at what the raven boy could be thinking about.

"I was thinking back to my friends from Alola." He answered, sitting down next to Serena. She nodded, understanding very well. She sometimes wondered how her friends from Hoenn were doing.

"Melo." Meloetta said, sitting down on Ash's lap. She too sometimes thought back to Unova, if the people there were doing well. Ridley sometimes was on her mind too, he did protect her for a very long time, after all.

"Pika?" Pikachu his ears perked up, as he felt something. He couldn't put it somewhere, but he had a strange feeling. A feeling something was going to happen one day. Something that would change everything.

* * *

Darkness descended on the land. The stars and moon shone down on the field below, but this night there was a dark and somber feel to them. A few figures passed through the field, all hooded with black and red cloaks.

They reached a cave and entered, reaching an underground facility. The doors opened to reveal a lab filled with all kinds of equipment. A big cylinder tube was in the middle, holding something in a strange liquid.

What was left of Lysander, the man behind Team Flare.

His left-arm was missing, in the place would come a synthetic replacement. His other limbs were badly wounded, flesh thorn away on some spots. His heart was kept beating with machines, his lungs charred but still working. He opened his eyes, red shot from blood.

"Sir, we have received news from our Southern patrolling squad. They have spotted the boy and girl in Southern Kalos. It appears that the boy is partaking in the tournament." One of the grunts reported, kneeling on the ground. Their leader flinched for a moment at the new information.

"So our intell that he has indeed returned is true?" Lysander 'spoke'. In truth his thoughts were being turned to a robotic voice that sounded through the whole room.

"It appears so."

His fists balled together, his heart-rate going faster. Some of the medical staff had to make some adjustments to make sure their leader wouldn't die of anger.

"Please, try to relax, sir." One of the men from the research facility said, a few beads of sweat going down his face. Lysander relaxed himself a bit, making so that his vitals are back in the green.

"I curse that boy and his friends for ruining my plans and doing this to me. I'll have my revenge, I swear." He said. He demanded the rest of the report, and the grunts explained everything.

In a darker part of the facility, a few grunts placed a cage down next to a mountain of others. Inside it is a Zoroak, holding on to an egg. A few tears flowed down her cheek as she realizes her predicament. Captured, and no way to escape. She howled, the echo going through the massive room, followed by cries from hundreds of other pokemon.

"When will they shut up?" One of the grunts asked, kicking against a cage, shocking the pokemon locked inside. One grunt grabbed a stick, a few electrical sparks coming from the tip. He poked inside the Zoroak's cage, zapping the dark-type. She wailed, her egg falling from her arms.

"Look what we have here. Anyone up for an omelet?" Another one of the grunts jokes, taking the egg from the cage. It's mother howled in anger at the grunts, but wailed in pain as she got zapped again, falling back in the cage.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of your little baby." The smaller grunt snarled, a mischievous smile on his face. No way in hell would he raise a pokemon. He would rather die. He grabbed the egg from his colleague and looked around. He notices the lift going up and tosses the egg on the metal surface. Zoroaks tried to escape but she was zapped again by the same grunt. One man pressed a few buttons on a remote and the lift started to go up, taking the egg along.

"Bye bye." They all said, waving at the egg as it leaves the room, going up the long lift until it reached the outdoors.

It was left alone, the lift not going down. Suddenly, a wild Breloom notices the egg. He examines it, the egg shaking a little. The pokemon inside was getting cold, it needed warmth fast. The Breloom felt sorry for the little one and grabbed it, holding it tight and warm. He left and disappeared in the woods.

The lift suddenly left down, and after a few moments the loud and pained wail of a Zoroaks could be heard coming from deep down. The wail echoed through the night, but her child was already gone with someone else.

* * *

Somewhere in a great canyon valley was a large facility located. On the side of the massive building was a big red 'R'. On one of the helicopter pads a helicopter lands, a few figures walking out. The sun was shining in the distance, but it casts a dark shadow on the building, leaving an eerie feel to it all.

"Hurry! The boss isn't so patient, ya know!" One of the grunts yells above the sound of the rotating blades. The Team Rocket Admins nodded before quickly entering inside. They had very big news for their boss.

After going through the big facility they reached the reception desk in front of their boss's room. The woman in front looked up, keeping a cold expression.

"You were almost late. Quickly, before he losses his temper." She said, pressing a button underneath the desk. The big metal doors slid open, the admins walking inside.

The door closed behind them, leaving the three with their boss.

"I take it you have important news for me." The Team Rocket Leader, Giovanni spoke up, rubbing his Persian behind his ear. The admins nodded, holding something close to a dark smile on their faces.

"We have really good news, sir." The first said.

"Our mission in Unova has brought us to discover a very unique location." The second continued.

"And we believe the legendary Kyurum is housed there." The third finished. The report in whole surprised the leader for a second before he recomposed himself.

"So, our efforts weren't in vain?" He questioned, keeping his cold and demanding gaze on the three admins.

"No sir, they weren't. Keeping the Unova facility has been very rewarding. We know it's exact location and we've been able to discover more about his powers." The first admin explained, taking a data-drive from his pocket before showing it. One of the Sub-Officers standing in the corner of the room walked over and grabbed the drive before putting it in the computer. All sorts of screens appeared with data about the legendary, one showing the location of the legendary ice-type.

"Good job." Giovanni said, a hint of proudness in his tone. This was a first for the trio-admins, and they couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"With this, the whole world will soon bow before Team Rocket." The Team Rocket Leader said, followed by a dark and evil laugh. His Persian snickered along, enjoying the plan his master had set put up.

* * *

"Alright folks, today is day three of the tournament! So, let the battles begin!" The announcer spoke up, followed by cheers erupting from the stands. The first two trainers entered the field. Down in the waiting stand was Ash, Pikachu at his side. The first battle was a simple one-to-one, and so having Pikachu was enough. He wasn't going to drop the fact that he has a mythical at his side, that would be a bad idea and it was to early. He didn't have much training yet with Meloetta.

"Let's give it our all, buddy." He said. Pikachu nodded, looking over the field. The two trainers fighting right new were in a heated battle, people in the stands cheering. Ash his eyes scanned the stands until they fell on a specific honey-blonde girl.

Serena was cheering, along with Sylveon. The fairy-type had insisted she would cheer along for Pikachu, and Ash felt like there was more to it then that.

They would be the third battle, the fore-last. He didn't really know his opponent, he hadn't spotted the trainer anywhere. Some trainers did train in secret, Ash understood why, but he hadn't even seen his opponent in the stands or in the chateau. That always meant one thing.

He would be facing an opponent that is much stronger then all the others.

Pikachu looked back at his trainer/best friend, and he could feel Ash thinking hard. He had understood why his trainer had been thinking so much during their journey in Alola, but he wasn't sure why Ash was thinking so much now. Battles were his forte, that the electric type was certain of.

"Pika,pi!" He semi-shouted, snapping Ash from his thoughts. The boy smiled sheepishly at his partner before shaking his head a little.

"This isn't the time to be doubting. Focus!" He said to himself, slapping his cheeks a bit. He regained that fiery look in his eyes, and that was the sign that Ash was ready for his battle.

The second battle finished, and now was Ash's. Serena looked down at the field from the stands, Sylveon next to her. She held on to the blue ribbon on her chest, both outside and inside cheering for her boyfriend. Sylveon wrapped one of her feelers around the honey-blonde's wrist, feeling the strength of her trainer. She smiled a bit before turning to field, spotting Ash walking on the field with Pikachu at his side.

On the other side a trainer appeared, but his face was hidden with a cloak. Some people murmured about the strange way the trainer was dressed, and Serena also was very curious.

The two stopped on their respective spots. The announcer stated the rules, but both trainers were gazing at each other. Ash wasn't sure if he was looking in the trainer's eyes, the cloak hiding the guy's face.

"So, we finally face each other, Ash Ketchum." The trainer spoke. His voice was very high. To high for a guy, Ash concluded. Something wasn't right, there was something familiar about the trainer's voice.

"Do I know you?" He asked, getting more and more curious at the trainer standing before him.

"You should, after all..." The cloaked person spoke up, grabbing his cloak. He pulled it away, revealing his identity. Or better said, hers!

"I'm your niece, right?!" She shouted across the field. Everyone in the stands could hear what the girl said. Serena looked at the girl with surprise, but she understood why she and Ash were family. Her hair was styled more refined, but still retained the same raven-colour as Ash's. She was wearing a green jacket, a flower-themed shirt underneath. She had blue jeans on, a pair of greens sneakers and a hairpin with a blue rose on.

"Evylin?!" Ash was sure he could faint. He hadn't seen his niece in years, and now he was facing her?

"What happened to my nickname?" She joked, a big smile on her face. Sure, she was surprised to have seen her favourite cousin in Southern Kalos, and she was even more surprised to learn they would face each other. But she was also very happy to see her cousin again, and to be able to fight him as well.

"Are both trainers ready?" The announcer asked, wanting the battle to begin soon. That snapped the two from their thoughts and back to the battle. Ash found a new drive inside himself, wanting to prove his niece how strong he was.

"Pikachu!" He shouted, his partner running across his arms before leaping in the air and landing strong on the field.

"Alright then, Roselia!" Evylin shouted, tossing a pokéball in the air. The grass-type appeared from the device and took on a battle-stance.

"Alright, battle begin!" The announcer declared, and as soon as he was finished the first commands followed.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Roselia, Petal Blizzard!"

Pikachu darted forwards, surrounded by a white glow as his speed increased. Roselia kicked up an enormous amount of petals and created a strong gust, causing the petals to fly everywhere. The electric-type clashed into the strong blizzard, but he didn't even flinch, moving forwards fast. Pikachu got hit a few times, but he kept his pace up, passing the blizzard and hitting the grass/poison-type hard. Roselia was kicked down, feeling the force in his moves.

"Pikachu, use Iron tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded before his tail glowed a harsh white, he spun around and hit Roselia again, making decent amount of damage. The thorn pokemon got knocked back, tossing across the ground a bit. Evylin grind her teeth a bit as she could see that she was underestimating Pikachu's speed and strength.

"Roselia, Poison Sting!" From the flower's on Roselia's hands stingers appeared, glowing a sickening purple. She rushed forwards, ready to strike.

"Pikachu, Electroweb!"

This surprised both Evylin and Serena. Serena didn't know Pikachu had learned a new move, and Evylin knew how bad Electroweb could be. Pikachu charged his tail and at first it seemed like an Electroball was forming. He shot the electric attack forwards, and the electric ball suddenly transformed into a net-shape, trapping Roselia. She received some damage, not much, but she was now stuck in a net.

"Iron tail!" Ash exclaimed, knowing the end result already. His buddy jumped up and his tail stiffened up to a white glow, slashing down, cutting through the net in the process. For a moment everything seemed fine with Roselia, but the grass-type could feel a pain in her chest before a large explosion followed. After the smoke cleared, Roselia was on the ground, knocked out.

The people in the stands cheered and yelled, the excitement of the battle clear. Serena cheered along, having known well that Ash would win, no matter what.

The announcer made the call, even though it was clear enough, and in the mean time Evylin recalled her partner before walking on the field. Ash was doing the same, Pikachu walking over to him, panting a bit.

"You did great, buddy." Ash said to his partner. Pikachu answered with a happy "Cha." before settling on Ash's shoulder.

"Man, did I underestimate you two." The raven-girl said as she reached her cousin. Ash smiled sheepishly, not used to praise from his niece.

"You fought well too, Ivy." He said, causing a big smile to come to his niece's face.

"I knew it! You didn't forget." She exclaimed, happy to see the cousin she knew from when they were little. "So, you coming for a drink?"

"Not yet, meet me in the hall, okay?" Ash said, surprising his niece. He wasn't one to turn down a drink or something to eat, so he had something very important to do.

"Sure, no prob." She said, holding her hands behind her back. She watched as Ash vanished in the stands before heading to the chateau. _'_ _ _What have you been up to, Ash?'__

* * *

Evylin was seated in one of the big sofa's in the hall, people passing by. She whistled a bit to herself before she noticed her cousin in the crowd.

Wasn't hard as he had a honey-blonde girl in a wheelchair with him.

"Over here!" She said, waving her hand in the air. Ash noticed her and smiled before heading her way. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and on the girl's lap. _'_ _ _Who is this girl?'__ She thought, not really sure what to think of it.

"Sorry if we made you wait." Ash said as they reached the raven-girl. Evylin smiled before her eyes fell on the girl in front of her.

"Hi, my name's Evylin, but Ash always called me Ivy. Who are you?" She introduced herself before asking the honey-blonde.

"I'm Serena Yvonne. nice to meet you, Evylin." She introduced herself. Serena could see clearly why the girl had the nickname 'Ivy'. She seemed to be very interested in flowers and the Ivy is a special flower. And her name also fit well with it.

"So, mind telling me what the ordeal is with you two? Is she like a training partner?" Evylin decided to ask before they would go and have a drink. Ash and Serena looked at each other, and the honey-blonde nodded. Ash sighed before turning to his niece, a serious expression on his face, hinted with a bit of embarrassment.

"Serena is my... Girlfriend."

"Sorry, what now?" Evylin asked, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. "Did you say girlfriend, as in a real girlfriend, not a girl friend?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend. Believe it or not." Serena stated with a hint of annoyance. She knew it seemed a bit surreal that Ash would have girlfriend, but it shouldn't be so much of a surprise.

"I, just... I-I... For real? You, Ashton Ketchum, have found a girlfriend? That's like the news of the century!" She exclaimed before falling in a laughing fit. Ash had a scowl on his face, not liking the treatment much, and Serena was to surprised with how Evylin had called Ash.

 _'_ _ _Ashton?'__

"Come on, Evylin!"

That was enough to snap her from her laughing. If Ash started calling her by her real name, she had stepped over the line, that was clear enough. She tried to recompose herself before looking at Serena with careful examination.

"Are you feeling sick? What's with the wheelchair?" She asked, curious at the girl's condition. Serena had a cold sweat rolling down her neck as she was being examined by Ash's niece.

"I was in an accident. My legs are paralyzed. I-I can't walk again. Never."

That struck the Raven-girl in her heart. This was serious, real serious. She looked at Ash and saw the sadness in his eyes. Pikachu also seemed down, and Serena was trying to keep a tear back. Being reminded of it wasn't nice, and they just were. She cursed herself for asking and decided to change the subject.

"let's go get a drink, okay?"

* * *

"I'm sorry for asking." Evylin apologized as they were having a drink in a small café set up in the chateau.

"It's nothing. I understand, really." Serena reassured the Ketchum family member. She wasn't used to meeting family-members of Ash, as they hadn't even told his mother about their relationship yet.

"Still, I feel bad for asking."

"It's fine, Ivy. Forgive and forget, okay?" Ash said, surprising her even more.

"You've really grown up, haven't you?" She said, getting a bit back to her cheerful self. Ash rubbed his head, signaling that she was right but that he was a bit embarrassed about it. "Well, wait until Aunt Delia finds out!"

Ash groaned, not looking up to the prospect of telling his mom about Serena and him. He was sure that she would shower them with teases. "Please, don't."

"What's the fun in that?" She joked, but Ash only slumped more as the thoughts creeped in of being scolded by his mother for not telling her.

"By the way, how long ago has it been since you last saw each other?" Serena asked, wanting to change the subject for the better of her boyfriend. That made the pair cheer up a bit.

"It's been 8 years now, hasn't it?" Evylin remembered. Ash nodded, already starting to think back.

"Yeah, that's way back, already." He said as he looked at the ceiling.

Memories flooded them as they thought back at the good old times when they were still kids. The times they played, that they argued, when they called each other names.

"I can't believe you still use my nickname for you." Evylin commented, causing Serena to remember what the raven girl had said before.

"You called him Ashton before. Is that...?" She looked at Ash, who had a frown on his face. Evylin nodded, and Ash looked away.

"I never liked that name." He said, waving it of. He did, he hated it. But it was his birth-name, so changing it wasn't going to be easy. He was lucky that he was able to register himself as Ash Ketchum when he became a trainer.

"Yeah, I know. You always asked everyone to call you Ash." Evylin said, remembering how he changed after she gave him that nickname. He took it as his real name and never wanted to hear anyone calling him Ashton ever again afterwards.

"Wow. I didn't know, Ash." Serena said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Ash looked back, glad that the discovery didn't change how Serena treated him.

"So, how far did you two go? Did you kiss, or was there more?" Evylin suddenly asked as she leaned over the table. The couple sweat-dropped at the sudden interest of the raven-girl in their relationship.

"Well, uh... Uhm, we d-did kiss." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. Serena was tapping her fingers together, avoiding Evylin's gaze.

"Come on! There had to be more, right?" Evylin pressed, leaning over the table completely. She almost knocked their drinks of the table, and that was Pikachu's sign to stop her. He jumped in front of her and unleashed a strong electric attack, knocking the nosy girl back on her chair.

"That. Hurt!" She exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing Pikachu tightly. The electric type was surprised by the sudden move and he shocked her again, knocking her off, falling down with chair and all.

"Ivy, are you okay?" Ash asked as he walked over to his niece. Serena silently thanked Pikachu for stopping her, the mouse-pokemon rubbing the back of his head from the silent praise.

"I-I really u-underestimated h-him." Evylin stuttered, still feeling a bit dazed by the electricity that had coursed through her body. Her hair was a bit puffed, and a few sparks were still on her body as the last of the electricity ebbed away.

Ash sighed before looking over to Serena, wanting to make sure his niece hadn't surprised her to much. The honey-blonde smiled at him, indicating she was fine.

 _'_ _ _Oh, Evylin.'__

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, there you have it. We meet a new member of the Ketchum Family. And we receive some interesting details about Ash. And with that the first tournament is already decided, and Ash is going forwards! Lastly we learn some about the plans of both teams. What does Lysander want with all those pokemon? What's the egg's fate? What is Team Rocket planning with Kyurum?**

 **Fidn out more next time, as the journey continues!**

 ***get's knocked down by the official narrator***

 **me: Okay, I won't say it again! Geesh. Either way, fav, review and I'll see you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Beginning of new life

Serena gazed through the window at the few leaves on the tree outside that were already turning brown, orange and red. Autumn was slowly approaching, and the weather outside was already starting to show. The sun wasn't out today, covered by a blanket of gray clouds.

She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling, her mind absent of thought.

"Morning." Her boyfriend said as he got up from his bed. She looked to her side, the divider retracted so they could see each other as they wake up. Ash grabbed his clothes and entered the bathroom. The sound of running water soon followed. He was taking a shower.

 _'_ _ _I haven't had a shower in a little while.'__ Serena thought as she checked the days since they left Lumiose City. She couldn't take a shower without her wheelchair, and Clemont stressed the fact that his invention wasn't waterproof yet. Also the shower was far to small to house a wheelchair and still have enough leg-space.

She got herself upright and she looked at her partners sleeping. Today they were leaving after a very interesting last day in the first tournament. They had met Ash's cousin, Evylin. After having had a drink, and a bit of an embarrassing talk about their relationship, she left for her own room. She was traveling alone, but she was going the same way as they were for some portion, so she decided that they should travel together for the time being.

The honey-blonde grabbed her clothes, deciding that a shower would be for another day. She took her pj's off, tossing them on the bed. She had a bit of trouble taking the shorts off as she couldn't move her legs, but she was finally able to get them off and she tossed them together with her pj's shirt. She looked through some of her clothes and found a red sleeveless shirt with white collar. A pair of brown jeans and a special green belt that you would tie together at one side. She found the blue ribbon Ash had given her a long time ago, the one thing every one of her outfits has. After putting the jeans on and tying the belt so that it was hanging from her right, a bit wavy on the edge. She made sure the ribbon was right on the shirt before she was about to put it on.

And right on that moment Ash walked in, all dressed and ready. As soon as their eyes met, he looked away, a big blush on his face. Serena swore she could explode at that moment, Ash had seen her without shirt! Sure, she still has her bra on, but still.

"Sorry." He said, trying his best to keep his gaze of her. Serena got herself together a bit and quickly put the shirt on.

"It's s-safe." She said, still blushing a bit. Ash looked back, glad to see that she was properly dressed now. He found her outfit nice, but he had trouble to get the image of a semi-naked Serena from his mind.

"Sorry, I should have asked if you were..." Ash began, but Serena interrupted him by tossing him her bag, everything inside.

"Help me up." She said, keeping her mind cool. She had a little thought in her mind. Ash came over and helped her up, holding her so that she was kinda supporting on her legs, but not completely. Her legs were paralyzed, meaning she couldn't feel anything, so pain wasn't something she would feel either. But that didn't mean she couldn't get hurt, and so her legs had to be treated extra carefully.

Serena was only about half a head lower then Ash now, but she was able to 'push' herself up a bit, their lips meeting.

After almost a minute, they separated, both panting a bit.

"A good morning kiss." Serena said, smiling, but with a slight blush. Ash smiled back before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Not more?" He asked sarcastically after the kiss, receiving a small scowl from Serena. But inside her eyes he could see that she was considering things.

"Mhmm... Not yet." She teased, brushing across his chest with her hand. A small shudder passed Ash before he helped her to her wheelchair.

After the entire morning ordeal, they woke their partners up before returning them. Meloetta was still half-asleep so Ash recalled her as well, not wanting to surprise his cousin with the mythical's presence. They ate a quick breakfast before going to the hall, checking themselves out. Many of the trainers had already left yesterday, but most must have gotten wet with the rain that suddenly had arrived in the late evening. All that was left now were the gray clouds sealing the sky.

They quickly found Evylin, who also had checked out, and left. The chateau was quickly left behind as they walked along the path leading to their next destination: Toulouse City.

The next tournament would be somewhere close to Toulouse, but it was still unclear where exactly.

"So, how was your morning?" Evylin asked with a little smile. The couple blushed a bit as they remembered the morning ordeal, and that was all the raven girl needed as she laughed a bit with their embarrassment.

"So, Evylin, why are you actually in Southern Kalos?" Serena decided to ask. Ash nodded, also very curious what his cousin was doing in the region.

"Well, unlike my cousin, I'm hoping to become the best grass-type trainer. I discovered that there is a whole lot of strong grass-types in this region, so I quickly got over here." She explained, skipping along with the rest. Pikachu was sitting on Serena's shoulders, finding the high view nice.

"Really? I heard that Southern Kalos is quite famous for it's many resorts, but that's really all." Serena said, remembering the many commercials on TV about the beaches of Southern Kalos.

"Well, I guess that the kind of pokemon that live here isn't really that interesting for people." Ash said, surprising the two girls. Serena never expected Ash to understand that not all people are so interested in pokemon, and Evylin was shocked to see just how much her cousin has grown up.

"How come you grew up so much." She asked with a serious tone. Ash snickered a bit at the expression she made when looking serious.

"I guess it was all thanks to Serena. She moved me to grow up, ever since I left Kalos for the Alola region before coming back." He explained. This surprised Serena. She was the one responsible for him growing up so much?

"You really had a big impression on him, huh?" Evylin joked to Serena before sprinting of a bit, leaving the two in the dust.

"Hey!" They exclaimed in unison. Pikachu just shook his head, preparing himself to hold on before they started running themselves.

* * *

"Wait, you share a tent?!"

The couple in question rubbed the back of their head, a bit surprised that Evylin hadn't thought about the chance.

"Well, Ash forgot his, so we share a tent." Serena said, being used a bit more to it after the few times they shared it on the way to the chateau.

"Great, I hope that's all you two do during the night, because I still want my night-sleep."

The couple blushed even more at the comment from the raven girl, a few quick thoughts flashing through their minds before they shook their head, trying to get those thoughts out of their system.

"You're only a year ahead of me, Ivy, but why do you have to sound so childish?" Ash sighed at the treatment his cousin was giving him.

"Well, maybe because I know more then you do." She said with a hushed voice. Unfortunately for her they had heard her well enough.

"Wait, did you..."

"Do 'it'?" Ash finished Serena's sentence. Evylin blushed furiously, trying to hide her face behind her hair. She failed miserably though, and a small smirk came to Ash's face as he closed in on her.

"Who was it?" He asked with a teasing tone, as he surprised Evylin with how close he was. She staggered back a bit, her face completely red now.

"T-that's none of your business!"

"Come on, we told you things about our relationship, now about yours." Ash countered. He got her good this time, she had no where to go. Serena looked at the exchange between the Ketchums with intrigue.

"W-well... I-it was the boy from l-last time. Y-you know, the guy w-with mahogany hair." She stuttered, trying her best to not drop to much info. But that was already enough for Ash to realize who she was talking about.

"Gary Oak?!" He exclaimed, jumping back a bit. His childhood friend and former rival. He always knew that that guy would be unavoidable, and that he always knew how to get both a man's and girl's attention, but this was unexpected.

"Y-yeah..." She nervously giggled, not really expecting that kind of reaction from her cousin.

"Great... So, you two are dating?" He asked, wanting to make sure of things.

"We are. For about a year now. We stay in contact for he most part right now." She answered, feeling the embarrassing atmosphere clearing a bit. Ash seemed ready to faint, his face a few tints paler.

"That freaking guy. Next time I see him we'll have a serious talk!" Ash exclaimed, balling his fists together. Serena and Evylin could see that the situation was getting a bit out of hand, Serena preparing herself to roll away. Evylin tried to calm him down, and after a few minutes, Ash sat down on a rock, sighing.

"Sorry. I,- and him, we have a tense relationship." Ash apologized. Evylin nodded, understanding that Ash would want to protect his cousin, even if she is a year older then him. Serena was glad that the situation was resolved. She gazed over the nearby river flowing, a bit of inspiration hitting her. She grabbed her notebook and scribbled some things down. She looked over the water, allowing her mind to wander as she penned down some more words.

Soon she looked at her paper, finding what she had seem good. Now she had to test it. She looked to see that Evylin was making some soup ready, Ash sniffing the smell out. Pikachu was napping on their bags. She turned and took a deep breath, remembering the tune.

 _"_ _ _Sailing across the sea.__

 _ _Over the ocean blue.__

 _ _We sing this song from our heart.__

 _ _Our Relic song!__

 _ _The stars,__

 _ _Shine bright,__

 _ _In this fair-night.__

 _ _We embrace the moonlight.__

 _ _The sun,__

 _ _Shines down,__

 _ _On our fleeting lives.__

 _ _This is our Relic Song!"__

Suddenly, she was met with clapping. She turned around, finding the Ketchum-pair clapping. She blushed, looking away.

"I didn't know you could sing." Evylin said before turning to the soup.

"You have a beautiful voice, Serena." Ash complimented, causing her blush to only increase.

"T-thanks, Ash." She said before rolling back to camp, putting her notebook back.

 _'_ _ _But it's not finished yet.'__

* * *

Ash and Serena gazed at the massive fields they had reached. They were enormous, stretching as far as the horizon allowed you to see. Butterfree were flying in the distance, some wild pokemon going through the tall grass. Evylin seemed less impressed as she kept on walking. The couple quickly caught up with her.

"What's that?" Serena asked, pointing in the distance to their right. Ash and Evylin followed her finger, noticing something that seemed like an old building.

They reached the ruins, discovering that it is an old farmhouse.

"These fields must have once been used for farming." Evylin concluded, noticing the open shed, old rusty tools stored away inside, showing no sign of use for decades, maybe even centuries.

"You think there's something inside?" Serena asked, looking at the old building with interest. It seemed strong enough to keep standing, but the roof had big holes all over, almost completely gone. It was made of rotten wooden panes.

"Let's see." Ash said before opening the door. He helped Serena on a chair that was still intact in what seemed to be the living room.

"Wow." She said, looking at the place. The furniture was almost all thorn to shreds. The beams holding the roof up were rotten, but they seemed to hold. There were all sorts of old rusted pots and pans in what appeared to have once been a kitchen. It was old, no sign of anything technological or electrical.

"This must have been from before the League came to Kalos." Evylin said, examining a few pieces of paper. The letters were all faded out, only a small red dot on the bottom still visible.

"Wait, the league hasn't always been in Kalos?" Ash asked, his interest peaked even more now.

"Of course! It all began in Kanto, the oldest region to be part of the league. The most recent region to join the league is the Alola region." Evylin explained, pointing her finger in the air like pointing something out.

"Wow." Ash muttered, maybe only understanding half of what she had said. Serena rolled her eyes, but they suddenly fell on something in the corner of the room.

"What is...?" She started, but was interrupted by a pokemon jumping up, seeming like he was awoken from his sleep.

"Brel!" The pokemon exclaimed, taking on a defensive stance.

"A Breloom!" Ash and Evylin noted in unison. The smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the Breloom.

"It's alright. Sorry if we woke you." Serena assured him. The Breloom seemed to understand, as he relaxed a bit. He went back to his corner and came back with an egg in his claws.

"An egg?"

"Is it his?" Ash asked, crouching so he was on the pokemon's eye-level.

"No, I know a Breloom egg, I've seen one. That's not his egg." Evylin said, and the Breloom nodded, pointing to the outside. "He must have found it somewhere."

"Poor thing." Serena said with a sad tone. It seemed a bit the same like with Noibat when they found him.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if he can take care of the pokemon that will hatch from it." Evylin noted. The Breloom seemed to agree with her, a sad yet understanding look on his face.

"Why not?" Ash asked, sitting down on a broken table.

"The egg shows signs that the pokemon inside is a dark type. It's coloring matches. Breloom is a grass and fighting type, and he won't be able to teach a dark-type how to fight or hunt." She explained, baffling the duo.

"You know a lot about pokemon, Evylin." Serena noted. The raven girl scratched her cheek, happy with the compliment.

"You said you were going to learn about breeding pokemon, right?" Ash said, remembering the talk they had when they were little about their future.

"Yeah, I remember. You were already very certain about becoming a Pokemon-Master back then. And you couldn't stop talking about a certain honey-blonde back then either."

Serena blushed, surprised that Ash talked about her with his cousin when they were younger. The raven boy also had a small blush, a bit embarrassed that his cousin told that.

"Bre?" The Breloom asked, interrupting their conversation. He pointed at Serena's legs. The ex-performer gave a sad smile, shaking her head. It would be hard to explain a pokemon about it. The Breloom seemed to understand, and then he looked her deep in the eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, he took the egg and placed it on Serena's lap.

"Wait, what?" She asked, not daring herself to touch the egg.

"I think he wants you to take care of it in his place, Serena." Ash explained. The grass-type nodded, giving an almost pleading look at her.

"O-okay." She stuttered, putting her hands softly on the egg. I felt warm, and she swore that she felt it shake a little when she touched it. Breloom nodded before quickly leaving the old building.

"Well, it seems we've got a new member to the group." Evylin noted, looking with interest at the egg. She placed her hands around it, feeling the warmth. Ash followed, putting a gentle hand on the top.

"Warm." He noted, everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

"There!" Evylin shouted, pointing at the building in the distance. Night was starting to set, the moon on the horizon. The pokemon-center in the distance gave a welcome feeling to the trio as they made their way over.

Inside Ash landed hard in the sofa, Serena next to him. She snickered at how tired he was. Evylin went to the counter, grabbing her pokéballs and handing them to Nurse Joy.

"I want to sleep." Ash sighed, allowing himself to drop even deeper in the sofa. Serena giggled at his comment.

"I want a shower." She noted. She looked at a sign next to the counter, hoping to see the symbol indicating shower's for people with handicaps. She felt a bit sad having to put herself in that category, but there was nothing else to do. She sighed, noticing it wasn't there.

"Pika..." Pikachu noted, tired of his little exploration outside the old building they had seen. He rested next to the egg, giving of a bit of warmth. It shook slightly, and Evylin noticed that.

"I'm gonna check if they have an incubator somewhere." She said, leaving the duo alone. Serena nodded, not having thought about it herself yet. She wasn't expecting to be raising an egg anytime soon.

"I think that I'll call home." Ash said before sighing. He had it on his mind for a little while. His mom had to find out one day. "You coming with me, Serena?"

"Sure." She said. She felt some nerves rising, not sure how Ash's mother would react.

They quickly reached the computer, Ash doing something he hadn't done yet. He sat down first before helping Serena on his lap. The honey-blonde blushed, not used to this kind of treatment.

"I think that'll give her a good idea." Ash muttered to himself as he dialed the number. It would still be daytime in Kanto, the hour there very different from home.

After a few rings the screen went on, revealing a kind woman smiling at the screen.

"Hey, Ash!" Delia almost shouted, overjoyed to see her little boy. She took a moment to take the scene before her in, something in her mind starting to move.

"Hey, mom!" Ash said, waving. Serena smiled, a bit nervous. She was surprised to see that Ash wasn't nervous, but was proven wrong as she noticed the slight shaking of his hands. _'_ _ _He's nervous too!'__

"And you must be Serena." Delia noted, her tone becoming a bit more serious and sad. "I'm really sorry for... What happened."

"It's fine. Ash is a real help." She said, looking back with a smile at her boyfriend. He smiled back before turning to his mother.

"Mom. I-I have to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?" Delia said, surprised to hear her son stuttering a bit.

"Well, you see..." He started, but he got stuck on his words, nervous getting the better of him. Serena could tell, he wasn't going to be able to do it. She looked back to Delia, bowing her head before continuing for Ash.

"I'm dating your son."

A few seconds passed before Delia responded. She squealed, the sound almost sounding like a loud beep from the phone.

"Oh my! My little boy has finally grown up! I knew that something was going on, but still! I just knew that you two were a great fit!"

The couple smiled sheepishly, both a bit surprised with the woman's response.

"That's not all!" Ash interrupted, hoping that the change of subject would help.

"I met Evylin." Serena noted. Delia her expression suddenly darkened a bit. She looked at them both before turning to Ash.

"So, Evylin is there too, I guess?" She said, sounding more serious then either of them expected.

"Mom?" Ash asked, genuinely getting scared of her look.

"I don't want you to travel with her, Ashton." Delia said with the most serious and dark expression then ever before. And that she called him Ashton? Something was up. The call just ended, leaving the both with a very strange feeling.

"That was..."

"Scary." The raven boy finished before helping Serena from his lap. The went back to the hall, finding Evylin with the egg in an incubator. She was holding a small device, going over the egg. She noticed the couple walking over and put it back. She noticed their gloomy expressions.

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"We called my mom." Ash said, sitting down next to his best friend. The electric type noticed their worry and jumped on his lap.

"She is glad to hear about us two, but..." Serena continued, looking away.

"She said we shouldn't travel with you." Ash finished. Evylin didn't seem surprised. She handed Serena the incubator.

"The egg is going to hatch in a few days. I used something from my old lessons to check. And about Aunt Delia..." She stood up and sat down in a smaller chair opposite of everyone.

"She disapproves of my relationship with Gary. Or the thought that I would move back to Pallet. My mother and her don't get along well anymore, something happened but what, I'm not sure. I'm not surprised she would want you to stay away from me."

Ash felt his stomach ache. It wasn't the kind of feeling when Serena was sad, but more because his cousin is sad. He shook his head, gaining a confident look.

"I won't let that happen!" He exclaimed, standing up, finding a strong resolve inside himself. "I'm your cousin! We're family! Why shouldn't we be able to get along? Just because our moms don't get along well? I won't let that happen! She can say all she wants, but I'm not giving up on you, Ivy!"

Evylin and Serena looked at him with amazement. The raven girl felt a few tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before standing up and giving her cousin a warm hug. He recuperated it after a few moments of hesitation.

"Thanks, Ash." She said, her voice a bit hoarse. She let go and looked at Serena with a happy smile. "I do kinda get why you love him so much. If we weren't cousins, I think that..."

"IVY!" Ash shouted, feeling that that was enough said, a blush on his face. Said girl started laughing, and soon Serena joined in. Pikachu was glad to see that the bad atmosphere was gone, but as he looked at the egg, he couldn't shake an eerie feel of himself.

* * *

A cold wind blew through the fields, our trio walking across the field. Ash shivered, feeling the colder autumn wind. Today was one of those days that the temperature really dropped. It wasn't below zero, but it surely was less then twenty degrees.

Pikachu huddled closer to Serena from Ash's shoulder, the honey-blonde rubbing her head against the electric type's, trying to keep them both warm.

Evylin had changed to a warmer coat, just like everyone else. It was a good idea to get an incubator for the egg, not having to face the coldness of early autumn cold.

The city they were hoping to reach was appearing in the distance, some forest nearby. The trees were starting to color a beautiful orange-red-brown.

They entered Toulouse City. It was a lot more modern then other towns and cities they had seen, some things even more modern then Lumiose City. The city was also connected by train. People were all hurrying themselves to work or home, the streets bustling with noise and crowd.

The group finally reached the pokemon-center. They took their coats of, Serena settling in the warm sofa with Pikachu, who nuzzled warmly into her lap. Ash went to see if there was any message about the next location of the tournament. Evylin was already out thanks to her cousin, but she was hoping to watch the battles he would have.

"The next one is a two-on-two, right?" Serena asked the raven girl as she checked a few things on her pokédex. She looked up, nodding before going back to her own doing. She had been more silent ever since the event in the pokemon-center in the fields.

"Evylin. Ash meant with what he said. He's not going to stop traveling with you. Neither am I." She tried to reassure her. The raven girl looked up before a sigh escaped her.

"I know. But he'll get into trouble with his mom if he doesn't listen to her."

"So what? She's is Kanto, he's here with us in Southern Kalos. You really think she would come all the way here just for that?" Serena countered. Evylin was out of words, not really sure what to say. She slowly nodded her head before putting on a more honest smile. At that moment Ash walked in, holding a confident look.

"So, where is it?" His cousin asked, sounding more like herself now.

"A special location in Landes Forest, a big forest to the west from here." Ash answered, sitting down next to his girlfriend. Serena allowed herself to lean against him. Pikachu decided to sit next to Evylin for once, leaving the couple to be. The grass-type trainer smiled happily at him, stroking his head a bit.

They sat like that, just enjoying each others presence and the warmth of the center. After a few moments Evylin decided to get them some rooms to stay for the night. Serena checked the sign next to the reception desk, surprised to not find the symbol she was looking for.

"Where are there shower's for me?" She asked to herself. A hand on her shoulder surprised her for a moment, but she was relieved to see it was Ash.

"Something wrong?" He asked, having heard a bit of what she said.

"I'm hoping to have a shower, but the ones in the rooms are to small for my wheelchair." She explained, a small sigh following. Ash frowned, noticing that she was very annoyed with that.

"The baths in the rooms are made so that you can sit in them." The Nurse Joy at the desk spoke up, having heard their conversation.

Serena relaxed, glad to hear that. She nodded and soon they were joined by Evylin, who got them rooms.

"There were only two left. A single bed one for me and a double for you two."

"What?!" They both exclaimed, being surprised not covering their shock.

"I thought, you already share a tent and you shared a room at the first tournament, well it seemed logical to me." She said, rubbing the back of her head. She was trying her best to hold her laugh in, a small smirk on her face. The couple just sighed, a small smile on their faces. They each went to their own room.

Ash and Serena entered their room, a simple double bed room. The bed was big enough for two people. They weren't separate though.

"Oh, Ivy." Ash sighed as he put their stuff away. Serena checked the room, glad to see that what Nurse Joy had told them was true. The bathtub was build do that you could put a stool inside to sit on. There was just one flaw.

The side was to tall for her to get over.

"Dang it." She murmured, her head hanging down.

"What's the matter?" Ash suddenly spoke up, standing in the opening of the bathroom door.

"The side is to tall for me to get over." She said. She looked at Ash and back to the tub, a small idea forming in her head. A very embarrassing idea. She turned to the raven boy and took a deep breath.

"Ash, would you... L-like to help me? W-with the bath... And all..." She said, her voice low. The raven boy was just able to hear what she said, and he had a big blush on his face. Was Serena asking him to have a bath... With her?

"Serena... Is that really okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head, looking away. They both were blushing, the idea really embarrassing.

"If you want to..." She said, her voice getting softer and softer.

"Well..."

* * *

Camera-lights flashed on, revealing a decor set up in a park in Toulouse City. People were taking a better look. A new movie was being made it the city, something rare and new for the occasion.

Ash and Serena were walking through the streets as they notice the whole ordeal.

"Looks like their making a movie there." Serena said. She looked around, hoping to see Dianta, but to no avail.

"Mhm." Ash said, his thoughts still lingering with last evening. He was pulled from his thinking when Serena gasped. He looked forwards, amazed to see... Another him?

The double-Ash looked at the pair with interest. His hands were hanging on the level of his chest. Something seemed familiar about the whole thing.

"Zorua!"

A boy with brown hair and round glasses appeared from behind a corner, panting. The double-Ash suddenly disappeared in a ball of light, a small black fox-like pokemon appearing in the place.

"Luke?" Ash exclaimed, surprised to see the aspiring movie-maker from Unova in Southern Kalos.

"Ash?!" Luke exclaimed as well, surprised to see the raven trainer again after those three years or so.

"Who?" Serena said, confused. The Zorua jumped into the brown haired boy's arms, snickering.

* * *

"So, you met in Unova?" Serena asked for confirmation. The two boys nodded, Zorua mimicking them.

"And you are?" Luke started to ask, very curious.

"She's my girlfriend. Her name is Serena Yvonne." Ash said, getting less nervous to introduce her and their relationship.

"Wait, your girlfriend? Congratulations on that, Ash!" Luke said, a bit surprised but not much. Zorua was also a bit surprised. She never expected that that dense boy would have a girlfriend so soon.

"So, what brings you to Southern Kalos, Luke?" Serena asked, getting more curious now. Luke rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, I'm actually here to make a new movie." He answered. Ash nodded in understanding and Serena seemed amazed to hear that Luke made movies.

"You need any help?" Ash decided to ask, remembering the last two times very well.

"No, I've got everything covered this time." Luke said, sounding more confident then he used to be. Zorua nodded, proud of her friend to have become much better at making movies.

"You helped him, Ash?" Serena asked, putting the dots together quickly. The raven boy nodded, and Luke sweat-dropped a little, embarrassed about his past 'mistakes'.

"I stared in two of his films." He answered calmly. Serena gaped at the raven boy, not expecting something like that from him.

"He and his friends were really great help." Luke said, not really proud of those things that much. Ash assured him that it was all fine, Serena asking the both of them about the movies.

After their drink, Luke left to work on his movie, Ash and Serena going back to the pokemon center.

As they came in, they were met with a nervous yet exited Evylin.

"The egg is hatching!" She exclaimed. The couple quickly left to the spot where the incubator was. The egg was shaking vigorously, glowing a harsh white. They all gathered around it, watching as it hatched. The white glow vanished as the egg hatched, a black ball of fur with a red dot in the place.

The newborn pokemon stretched himself out, his half-sleepy eyes going around. They fell on Ash and Serena, and as he opened them more, he could see them very clearly. They were both smiling, the closest to him. It took a moment before he accepted them as his parents.

"Zo!" He exclaimed. Ash didn't need the pokédex, it was clear that the hatchling was a young Zorua.

"A Zorua." Evylin said in aw, not really having seen one before.

"Amazing." Ash said, not knowing anything else to say.

"Hello, Zorua. I'm Serena." Serena introduced herself. She quickly went over everyone before turning back to the little one. "Welcome in the world!"

"Zor!" He exclaimed happily, jumping from the incubator into Serena's arms. She smiled back, never having felt any happier before as now. New life always amazes.

"Welcome to your family." She said, holding the trick fox pokemon up in the air. He snickered happily as he looked at his new family.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So, yet another chapter finished. I always enjoyed Zorua and it's playful nature. And now he's part of their team!**

 **Anyways, to clear some things up: I didn't know the difference yet between a niece and cousin, so I was uncertain what Evylin exactly was.**

 **Please review, fav and I'll see ya'll next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Forested Days

"Hello Professor!" Ash called to the pc in front of them. Serena was this time in her wheelchair, still very close to Ash.

"Well, hello Ash!" Professor Oak called from the other side of the line, in his lab as usual. His eyes fell on Serena, his expression turning more serious and sad. "And hello to you, Serena."

"Hello Professor Oak." Serena said, knowing well why the mood fell so quickly. Even though Ash's mother had told the professor about what happened, it still wasn't a nice view.

"Now, what can I help you two with? You want to transfer some pokemon, Ash?" The professor decided to ask, wanting to change the atmosphere quickly. The couple shook their heads, their expression turning more serious.

"Professor, we were wondering about the 'team-up owner glitch' we heard about." Ash explained. Professor Oak nodded his head in understanding, knowing well enough what they were asking.

"You want to team up, huh?" He asked, although the answer was clear. The duo nodded, a slight blush on their faces. He chuckled before recomposing himself. "Well, put your pokédex in the registration slots of the terminal, I can handle the rest from here."

They did as they were told, placing their pokédex on the slots. The glow turned green, then red and blue before finalizing in a harsh white. A ping followed and it was done. Serena grabbed her pokédex and checked the team set-up.

"Wow, 18 slots?!" She exclaimed, not ever having seen so many slots for pokemon. Hers and Ash were now together, but she was surprised to see that Meloetta was taken in account. Does the professor know about her?

"Well, that's done. Anything else?" The professor asked, turning from the screen next to him back to the couple.

"Actually, I was thinking about transferring someone." Ash said, having had this thought for a little while.

"Who do you want to transfer?"

"Well, did the others from Alola arrive?" Ash asked, not really sure of his case now. The professor nodded, turning to somewhere outside of the screen.

"They arrived a few days ago."

"Well, I was hoping to have Lycanroc transferred."

"Will do. I'll get his pokéball. He's been a real help with the others." The professor said before standing up and leaving. Serena was getting a bit inpatient, never really having seen Ash's pokemon from Alola.

After some waiting the professor returned with a pokéball in his hand. Ash took one from his bag and they both inserted their respective pokéballs in the transfer device. The storing devices glowed until the transfer was done.

"All good here." Ash said, holding the pokéball up, a smile on his face. It has been some time since he has seen Lycanroc.

"Here too." The professor said, the pokéball opening to be found empty. He suddenly remembered something. "Come to think of it. Put your pokédex in the terminal again, I'm going to update them with all the data from Alola that Professor Kukui has send me."

They placed their pokédex on the terminal, the devices this time glowing as well as the data was being transferred over. After a few seconds it was done. They thanked the professor before saying goodbye.

* * *

The couple went outside, finding Evylin and their partners in a nearby park. Braixen was sitting in the shadow of a tree, Zorua peacefully napping away next to her. Pancham was swinging through the tree-branches, enjoying the freedom. Sylveon and Pikachu were sitting together, enjoying the peace and calm. A small gust made the fairy-type's feelers to waver, and it seemed like Pikachu was more captivated by her then by the peace. Meloetta was looking at everything from a tree-branch, hiding herself for all the people in the city, not even Evylin noticing the mythical. She had her partners all transferred back to a professor in Hoenn except for one. A Deerling, it's fur a beautiful brown, according to the season.

They arrived at the park, Evylin the only one that really noticed their return. She stopped with brushing her partner's fur, Deerling looking up with disappointment, until she noticed the couple.

"So, did it work out?" She asked, eyeing the pokédex they were holding. Serena answered her question by showing the suddenly much bigger team slot holder, showing all their partners that they have with them. "Wow, 18 slots?"

"Yep." Ash said, grabbing Lycanroc's pokéball. He threw it up, the blue flash forming in front of them.

The rock type appeared, looking around to see that he no longer was in Alola. He quickly noticed Ash and rushed forwards, jumping on his trainer. The pair fell down, Lycanroc affectionately rubbing the rocks on his neck against Ash's neck.

"That's enough, Lycanroc!" Ash exclaimed, laughing. To be honest, it hurt a bit, but not much. He knew that his partner meant well.

"Wow, I've never seen a lyconroc before. But, I don't remember seeing this one during my classes." Evylin noted, examining the unique pokemon. She knew that Lycanroc have two forms, but this one was neither of them.

Serena grabbed her pokédex and scanned the rock-type. The device showed a picture of the Lycanroc. "It's called a Dusk-form Lycanroc."

"I know. I'm the one who chose the name." Ash said, finally able to stand up. The two girls looked at him like that was just a bit to much to be possible.

"Really, Ash?" Serena asked with a sarcastic tone, but Ash's serious expression didn't change. "Wait, are you being serious?"

"Yeah!" Ash said, a bit down that they didn't believe him. It took a moment before the girls realized what that meant.

"You discovered a third form for Lycanroc?!" Evylin shouted, just able to comprehend what was going on. Ash nodded calmly, said pokemon walking over with a sense of pride.

He then looked at Serena. The rock type walked closer and sniffed at her legs. After a few moments he looks up, a sad expression on his face. Serena smiled, although more forced then honest. She placed a hand on Lycanroc's head, slowly rubbing it. He coed at the attention. Ash smiled happily at the sight, glad to see that Serena wasn't letting herself get down so easily.

* * *

Autumn. The season when trees prepare themselves to sleep during winter. The time that the leaves fall from their branches, covering the ground in a wonderful sea of brown, red and orange. A cold breeze brushed through the air, indicating the approach of the cold snowy season that follows afterwards.

And he hated it all.

The man gazed at the starry night, holding a dusk ball in his hand. He looked at the capture device, his trustworthy partner stored inside. His grip on the object tightened, as if he wanted to make sure he didn't lose it.

He stood up, his gaze falling on the gentle hills. In the distance a light shone, followed by two more. Soon a whole group was coming from behind a hill, red outfits and cages at the ready.

Team Flare, or what was left of it. He smirked.

"He believes that this is enough to make Zygarde angry with human kind. Fool." He said to himself, putting the dusk ball away in his pocket. He grabbed to a holster around his waist, taking the strange device it was holding.

He pointed it at the group, the people completely unaware of their situation. He pushed a few buttons, a humming sound starting as the device was charging. Soon, it had collected enough energy, a red glow on the strange weapon. He readied himself before pulling the trigger, a harsh blood-red beam escaping from the front.

The beam went straight into the group, every last person getting engulfed by a powerful red glow. The entire landscape turned red by the harshness of the light, stronger then the moon or stars in the night sky.

After a few moments the red beam ceased, the glow dying down. In the place was nothing left but a few cinders and some ash. The cages were vaporized. The people dead.

"Another squad gone. Let's see if this time you'll notice, Lysandre." The man said as he put the gun away. He pulled out an older version of the holocaster, the device showing a new location.

Full Court, or so it is known by the legends. The supposed home of Kyurem.

"Now, how would Team Rocket fair?" The man said with a sadistic tone, leaving the small crater behind him.

From behind a few trees, a pair of eyes gazed at the man. It allowed it's hold on the watery weapon on his back to loosen. He turned away, having being hoping to fight those Team Flare grunts, only to be beaten ahead by a strange man. And what he did, killing them...

The pokemon shivered, feeling a strange dreading feel in his stomach.

In the back of his head, he could feel a certain presence somewhere. His friend and old trainer. The one he shares a strong bond with.

A small smile came to him before he left, vanishing in the dead of night. A single cry was all that he left.

"Gren!"

* * *

Ash woke up, his eyes still sleepy. He had strange dream. He remembered seeing rolling hills, a strange man, and red figures. He shook his head, wanting to change his thoughts. He looked to his left, finding the person he loves. A smile came to his face at the sight.

Serena was sleeping peacefully. _'_ _ _She looks cute when she's sleeping.'__ he thought. A small blush crept on his face as a few thoughts started to form, but he quickly brushed them away. _'_ _ _No time to think about that!'__

He got up, making sure he didn't wake her, and left for the bathroom. Several minutes later he came out, dressed and ready to go. He walked over to the sleeping girl, poking her on the cheek.

"Mhm... Ash, that tickles..." She murmured in her sleep. He smiled at her reaction. _'_ _ _She must be having a dream about me.'__

Her eyes slowly opened up, her vision sharpening. After a few moments she could clearly see Ash, smiling at her.

"Staring at a girl as she sleeps? Pervert." She joked, but still making Ash stagger back a bit. She giggled with his reaction, the raven boy letting out a sigh.

"Get dressed. We're leaving after breakfast." Ash said as he left the room. She nodded in understanding before he left, and after a bit of stretching sat upright so she could change.

After she got dressed she left the room, taking their bags and stuff and locking the door of the room. She took the lift down and left the key for the room at the reception desk, checking them out. She found Ash sitting with Evylin, the latter also checked out.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Evylin joked as she took a sip of her tea. Serena groaned, giving Ash a stare. The boy held his hands up in defence, but gave in after a few seconds. She joined them with breakfast, the trio eating away. They would be leaving early today so they could make it to the tournament in time.

After breakfast they left the pokemon center, waving Nurse Joy farewell. They walked through the city, taking in a few of the views on their way. They passed the location where the movie they were making was still in process, actors walking around, all kinds of technical stuff going on.

They reached a few tall buildings, towering high above the rest. It was the HQ of a nearby Space-center where they were doing research to the stars and space. The complex was massive, and almost looked to come from some sort of Sci-fi movie.

After an hour they reached a gate leading out of the city, going in the direction of Landes Forest.

Buildings faded away, the street turning to cobble before finally dirt. Trees lined everywhere, becoming a lush forest. The autumn color was already appearing everywhere, leaves starting to fall to the ground.

Ash had already gotten Serena on his back, the honey blonde joined by Pikachu. Everyone was dressed for the colder weather, but a sudden breeze still caused a shiver to go down their backs.

"It sure is getting cold." Evylin noted, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Serena nodded, not really used to such cold weather. Ash shrugged, more used to cold weather with Kanto's weather. Still, his time in Alola had caused a bit of that resilience to disappear.

The group kept a good pace as they walked through the woods. Taking the occasional break for Ash to relax his legs and Serena to be able to pour everyone some warm chocolate milk from a thermos she was carrying around.

After many hours of walking, night was starting to fall. The group took a halt in a more forested part, only a small empty spot for their tents and the table for diner. A small waterfall nearby was cascading down into a small pond, autumn leaves drifting on the surface.

"This forest is massive. There are stories of people getting lost in the forest, never returning." Serena said as she looked at some details about Landes forest. A cold chill ran up the Ketchum's back, both turning to the honey-blonde with a scared look. "I-I'm sorry!"

After some hard work, diner was done. The trio took a seat at the table, their pokemon going to their bowls. From the treetops, Meloetta appeared and floated down to her bowl.

"Wow!" Evylin exclaimed as she noticed the mythical. Ash and Serena sweat-dropped, having forgotten completely that she hadn't met Meloetta yet. "You didn't tell me you had a Meloetta!"

"Sorry, we kinda forgot. Meloetta, this is my cousin Evylin, although I always call her Ivy. Ivy, this is Meloetta. We first met in Unova, but we met again here in Southern Kalos. And, well, I caught her." Ash introduced his friend and explained things to his cousin. After letting things sink in a bit, Evylin decided to leave it as it is and just start eating her diner.

 _'_ _ _Still, catching a mythical? Who knows he'll catch a legendary one day!'__

* * *

A small red light shone through the darkness of the night. The light was coming from a person dressed in a red suit, using a camera to keep an eye on our group camping at the small lake. The man was lying down on the top of the small cliff side with the waterfall.

He had a frown on his face, not really into the task he was ordered, but more in his own world. His focus shifted to the mythical he had spotted (but forgot to film), right now sleeping soundly. If he had informed the squad in the forest, then the group would have pounced at them in the first moment of venerability.

But instead he kept that information for himself. Sure, that could get him killed if the boss found out, but right now he still had a week before his next report. A week to come up with a plan.

It wasn't easy, not just trying to keep the group semi-protected from any nearby members of Team Flare, but also keeping his own appearance as a loyal member standing. If that failed, he was doomed. But if he failed at his personal mission, then the entire world would be in danger. At least in the long run.

Lysandre's plan wasn't working as 'efficiently' as his scientist had claimed. A few had even payed for their miscalculation. Capturing or killing many strong pokemon, important pokemon and parent pokemon alongside with stealing their eggs was meant as a way to enrage Zygarde, the pokemon of balance. They were slowly but surely destroying the balance in the Kalos region.

Or at least they were trying to. Every time they ruined more pokemon-lives, they found even more pokemon that were maintaining balance somewhere else. It was frustrating, or it was for the loyal members. People like him didn't really care for the plan, but just wanted to either cause chaos or, like him, try to defy the plans without being found out.

And by keeping the trainers that stopped Lysandre's original plans safe, he was doing just that.

He shifted a bit on his spot, a few aches appearing in his stiff muscles. Sitting like this was murdering for his back, but he had to make sure that the nearby squad didn't accidentally run into the trio. His focus shifted to the woods, his imagination already coming with the scenario of the Team Flare squad casually walking out of the trees and suddenly finding the small group, asleep. He didn't dare to imagine what they would do with them. He shivered a bit at the thought of what they could possibly do with the innocent girls, especially the blond one.

He kept his gaze sternly on the area, not allowing himself to slip into a pleasant dream any time soon.

* * *

Serena was starring at the sky, looking at the clouds slowly drifting across the blue heaven. She wasn't planning to do much, lying down on the soft grass. The trio had found a nice place to rest, and they were doing just that right now. Ash was sitting on a small rock, polishing Lycanroc's pokéball. His cousin was going through a small field with clovers, having found the time and energy to try and look for a four-leaf clover. Pikachu was napping in the shade of a big tree standing lonely on the small hill they were resting at.

To put it simple, they were bored. Bored to death.

She groaned, flinging her arm over her eyes, blocking the sun and the view of the sky. Today was one of those days. Those days your rather be death then bored. She didn't have any inspiration to continue with her song, and she couldn't just casually walk somewhere like she used to. The wheelchair couldn't make it up the hill, and it got stuck between the many small rocks scattered around.

Ash finished polishing the capture-device and put it back on his belt, right next to Pikachu's and Greninja's pokéballs, Meloetta's was on the complete other side of the belt. Yes, he was still keeping Greninja's pokéball, hoping to meet the water-type one day again. He stood up from the rock and walked over to her. He plopped down next to her, sitting in a cross-position. The blonde decided to mimic him, getting up using her arms and grabbing her legs to put them in a cross-position as well. She sighed, allowing some of the wind to blow through her hair. It was still growing, and it was now already getting past her neck and over her shoulders.

A soft wind caused a few of the clovers Evylin had picked to fly away. Suddenly, it kicked in harder, blowing a few clovers from the field itself away. One landed in Ash's lap. He looked down, a little bit surprised to find that it was a four-leaf clover. He took the lucky omen and held it up in the sunlight. It was the perfect four-leaf clover, not a single bit of damage to the small plant.

He looked to the side and noticed that a few clovers had blown into his girlfriend's hair, the blonde trying to untangle them from her hair. A small idea popped in his head. He reached out and gently grabbed a few of the clovers that were in her hair. Serena stopped and looked at what Ash was doing. He neatly put the clovers in a pattern in her hair, and finally placed the four-leaf clover in it's own spot.

She looked like a princess from a fairy-tale. Or a fairy of her own. She gently touched the natural ornaments in her hair, a small blush on her face. Ash had a similar blush on his face, but more of how beautiful Serena was looking at the moment.

"Ash..." She managed to utter as she caressed the clovers in her hair. The raven boy gave a sheepish smile. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. He quickly returned the gesture of thanks. Evylin was looking from the field with a kind smile. She was happy for her cousin that he had found the one. She turned to look at the tree on the hill where they had left their bags and stuff, spotting Pikachu, who was joined by Sylveon, the fairy-type having left her pokéball on her own, now busy with a few flowers. She seemed to be making a flower-crown, like the one Serena had once made for her when she was just and Eevee. The raven girl could tell that there was something between those two, though. They were close together, and Sylveon seemed a bit distracted whenever Pikachu leaned in to help. She shook her head and turned to look at the sky and think.

 _'_ _ _These are the days that you can just enjoy life and appreciate what you have.'__

She decided to sit down in the clover field, her hand brushing through the green plants. Autumn was approaching, but the spot they were at had not yet being affected that much, the brown and yellow mainly in the tree tops and not in the plants on the ground.

Serena and Ash were now enjoying the time together, Serena having shifted to allow her head to rest on Ash's lap, the raven boy leaning back a bit, holding himself up with his arms. He looked around a bit and noticed his best friend approaching them, Sylveon in tow. He got up straight a bit more, and Serena got up as well, noticing the two as well.

"Hey, buddy." Ash spoke as he reached out to rub Pikachu's head. The mous pokemon cooed at the attention, leaving Sylveon to her own task. The fairy-type reached out with her feelers, a flower-crown in it's grip. Serena looked at it with surprise, able to recognize the one she had made once to be similar. Her hat had fallen off when she had put herself down, but was now being replaced by the flower-crown on her head. She gently reached up to the crown, a big smile on her face.

Sylveon had expecting eyes, and Serena answered by petting the fairy-type's head.

Everything was perfect, and they all silently prayed it would stay this perfect a bit longer. Just a bit longer.

* * *

Arceus knows that their wish would actually be granted?! The next day Ash received a message on his phone. The place for the next tournament round had been hit by a storm overnight. The entire area had been ravaged, leaving the people there with at least a week's worth of clean-up work and rebuilding. Their journey had been calm, their plans originally leaving them with a one-day margin. Now the trio had a whole week extra!

"So, what are we going to do with a whole extra week?" Evylin asked as they were walking through the woods, taking it easy.

"Well, we won't have to worry about being delayed by something." Serena noted from Ash's back. The raven trainer nodded before adding his own opinion.

"And we won't have to hurry things to make it in time."

"True." The raven girl said, but her mind seemed distant. She was looking up at the sky, her eyes sometimes following a leaf blowing through the wind. Serena and Ash noticed this, but refrained from asking, not wanting to push her.

They kept walking, still taking the occasional brake to rest. Soon they found themselves nearing a small town in the woods. It was calm and peaceful, but it seemed to have been affected by the storm of last night. The trio had been on the very edge of the storm, only having experienced some heavy rainfall and strong winds, but not the likes that had hit the town.

A few houses had their roofs stripped of almost every last pane. A few trees were lying on the ground, blocking any traffic on the streets. Pokemon and people were working hard to clean everything up.

The group took halt to eat in a cafe that was still open despite the lack of customers thanks to the storm. The owner was very friendly, stating that "People always return to their favourite spot". Taking their time to eat, they chatted about this and that, enjoying the peace they suddenly had now they didn't have anything to hurry with something.

And that's when they caught a few men rumoring at a nearby table.

"Have you heard about the pokemon disappearing in the woods?" The first man spoke, almost in a whisper. Serena turned to hear the conversation a bit better, a strange curiosity getting the better of her. Ash also heard what was going on and stopped eating to pay closer attention. Pikachu allowed his ears to turn a bit to catch the men a bit better, still paying attention to the bottle of ketchup, though.

"I heard. Someone said that he saw a strange person walking through the woods. He was all dressed up in red with fitting red glasses."

"I heard that the police almost caught a former Team Flare member in Reciose Town! You think their up to something?"

"Who knows. They sure did cause trouble in that place, Vaniville Town, right?"

That's where they stopped listening. The couple faced each other with worried expressions. Evylin had caught some of the chatter and, with everything the duo had told her about Team Flare, knew that this spelled bad news.

After they left the town behind them, the group walked in silence until they were sure they were far enough away from any listening ears.

"What is Team Flare doing here?" Ash started, worry plastered all over him. Serena winced a little, as if mentioning them hurt all on it's own.

"You think they have something to do with those pokemon disappearing?" Evylin asked, not really experienced with this like the other two. The raven boy could only shrug, not sure himself. Still, that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

"Just wait until I get my hands on them...!" The raven trainer started, anger and rage starting to show. The two girls almost flinched at the tone in his voice, sounding almost... Murderous. Pikachu got up from his position on the raven boy's shoulder to ball his paws, showing his own determination to make them pay.

"I-I don't know, Ash." Serena spoke up, her voice shaking a bit. She knew that Team Flare had been behind the attack on the performance, but she didn't want her boyfriend to throw himself into any unnecessary danger.

"Calm it, cuz. No need to start getting all worked up. I'm sure that the police can handle this." Evylin tried to assure her cousin. As much as she wanted a piece of her own after hearing what they did to him, she was a lot more level-headed about it.

Ash took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. No need to get worked up. The mouse pokemon still had a few sparks coming from his cheeks, but he seemed to calm down a bit too at the older girl's words.

The group started walking again, not noticing the person clad in red watching from behind a few bushes, perfectly camouflaged in the red of Autumn. He sighed, aware that his plans will need adjusting. And it involved something he wasn't hoping to do.

* * *

The group took halt in a large clearing. Ash decided to train a bit with Meloetta and Pikachu, the melody pokemon eager for a rematch against the electric-type. Serena was busy with their diner, Evylin helping where she could.

As they worked, the two girls kept to idle chat about things. As they talked, something caught Serena's attention, something she didn't think about before.

"Evylin, why don't you have those 'z' marks Ash has on his cheeks?" She asked as she stirred the soup a bit. That caught the raven girl a bit off-guard.

"O-oh, that. You never catch me walking out of my tent undressed, right?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Well..." She reached into her bag to reveal a small pot of make-up, the same color as her skin. She took a towel and gently wiped her cheek, revealing the same 'z' mark like Ash has.

"Please, don't tell Ash. It's been a secret of the family for years. I-I don't know how to tell him..."

"Tell him what?" Serena asked, lowering her voice. She was very curious now, but also worried for both Ketchum's.

"He thinks that I'm his cousin from maternal side. But, the truth is... I-I'm his cousin from p-paternal side. My mom is his father's sister. I-I..." She paused, a large sigh escaping her. She wasn't sure if she should tell her, tell Ash's girlfriend. What if she didn't want to keep it a secret? The honey-blonde was watching her expectantly, waiting for her to finish. She sighed again, feeling that she could just as well say it.

"I know what happened to his dad."

* * *

 **Author's note: Yep, massive cliff-hanger, I know. Anyways, tell me what you think so far. Also, I'm finally getting out of my writer's block. I'm still a bit rusty, but I'll get there.**

 **I think you can guess who we'll be seeing again soon. Also, I never planned for Ash to actuallt finish the tournament, so don't expect a 'grande finale' like with the XYZ episodes for the league. I'm not a good writer when it comes to battles, I like to keep them short, and with how long some seemed ti last, I just can't write the battling of a whole six-team vs. six-team.**

 **Also, I've kept a few things in store that might catch you surprised and shocked. And one that'll make you aw like there's no tomorrow! Anyways, see ya around. Review, fav and untill soon!**

 **P.S. Anyone willing to help write some pokemon battles for me?**


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets and Scrapes

The lights were dimmed in the office of Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. He was reviewing the founds of the base located in Unova. After the discovery of Kyurem's hiding spot, the team located there was working harder then ever, preparing for the mission that would eventually lead to his great master-plan.

As he scans through the files, his eyes drift of from his work on a picture standing on his desk. He normally kept it faced down, but the maid that had cleaned his office must have thought it had fallen over and placed it back upright.

He frowned as he looked at the picture. It depicted a younger him standing next to a young man with raven hair. The raven man was sporting an old white hat with the poké-symbol in red on the front. Memories started to surge from the darkest parts of his mind, going back to the time when he was still working for his father, the original owner and founder of Team Rocket, back then a lot smaller and less organized.

How he despised those days.

~~~~ (Flashback) ~~~~

"Come on! Were almost there!" The raven haired man shouted from the top of the hill they had been climbing all afternoon. Giovanni sighed, a small smirk on his face. _'_ _ _Man, he sure has a lot of energy.'__

"Almost there!" He shouted back, picking up his pace. His bag was full with things his dad had told him to bring to the office located in Celadon City. The weight was holding him back, but it was that or receiving yet another lecture of his father. He sighed inside as he reached the top. His eyes fell on the town, and to say the sight was amazing would be an understatement.

It looked incredible. The forests surrounding the area and the big town in the middle brought forwards a stunning scene. He could see the gym in the town, the many stores and the pokemon center, and also finally the office. It was small, located at the edge, but it was a good start for his dad's organization.

"It looks great, doesn't it?" The trainer next to him voiced. He could only nod in agreement, not knowing any words to describe it.

"It does. It sure does, Red." He finally spoke, snapping out of his small trance. Right after he finished, he felt a small gust next to him and afterwards he noticed the figure of his friend running down the hill.

"Red Ketchum, wait up!" Giovanni yelled, a smirk on his face. Looks like it's going to be another race to the center.

~~~~ (Flashback End) ~~~~

Back in the present, Giovanni scoffed as he blandly knocked the picture frame back down, the thing landing with a soft thud. The sound echoed through his empty office. His Persian stirred a bit in his bed next to the desk, but it remained asleep.

"Those days are behind me." He softly spoke to himself as he turned back to his work. He checked if the parts were all present for the device they were planning to use.

As he kept working, his minds replayed a last image of his old friend, Red Ketchum.

~~~~ (Flashback) ~~~~

"Gi-Giovann-i... W-what are y-you..." The raven man choked out, a few lines of blood escaping from his mouth. His eyes were fading, his mind slipping in the realm of the death.

"Sorry, old friend. This is all for the better of the world. For the glory of Team Rocket." Giovanni uttered as he commanded the Skarmory to retreat. The pokemon complied as it shook it's metal feather's, drops of blood flying off. A few landed on the uniform of the brown-haired man, his black eyes showing no emotion.

"Wh-wha-... D-don't...!" Red tried to utter, bit he failed as his grip on life was slipping. He couldn't hold it, he had fought to hard and his body was pierced. He allowed his eyes to close and he silently allowed death to embrace him, surrendering to defeat. Inside his mind he softly prayed that his son would be alright, and Delia too.

Giovanni watched as his years-old friend died at his own command. The raven man breathed his last breath in a deep sigh, and his light faded. The blue blade he had been holding on to vanished, the sensation of his strong aura slipping away.

The brown-haired man allowed a single tear to escape him, but he kept his composure, not showing any sign of weakness. His father was death, killed by his oldest friend. Now he had to take up the task of controlling Team Rocket.

He would bring new glory to the organization. He would rule the world with righteous hand!

~~~~ (Flashback End) ~~~~

 _'_ _ _Ketchum...'__ Giovanni's mind uttered, and something in his memories seemed to snap together. He quickly brought up some files regarding the event in Unova from those years ago. _'_ _ _The one that failed thanks to those three imbeciles.'__

He scanned through the files as he settled on the one regarding the failure. And that's when he found it.

 _"_ _ _Mission failure was thanks to interference of trainer participating in the Unova League. ID: Ashton 'Ash' Ketchum."__

How could he have failed to notice?! It all was clear now. All those times his plans seemed to fail, the way those three described him. His appearance was uncanny! He had the exact same messy raven hair, the same eyes! He's Ketchum's son! _'_ _ _But I thought he didn't have a son? Did he lie to me? To protect the boy's life?'__

An evil smirk was now plastered on his face as a plan started to unfold in his mind. An evil plan, one so dark that even his plan to conquer the world would pale in comparison.

* * *

"After his father died, Delia took the task of raising him. My mom and Delia are the only ones that really know what happened to Red." Evylin finished as she placed the last plate of food down on the folding-table. She had explained as much as she could to Serena about Ash's father. The blonde had listened very carefully, taking in every detail. To imagine that such a powerful man lies behind Team Rocket, the trio that normally always tried to steal Pikachu...

She shook her head, disbanding any bad thoughts. She felt for Ash, she really did, but there must be a good reason why he was never told the truth about his father.

"So, Ash can't know this?" She asked, still curious as to why this was kept secret.

"No, he'll want revenge, or worse might get himself killed when trying! I-I don't want to lose him because of something that happened in the past." Evylin explained, choking a bit on her words. Her emotions were playing up a little, the very thought of losing her cousin -who she pictures like a brother- to much to handle.

Serena nodded her head in understanding, unable to phantom how her life would be without Ash.

Speaking of the raven trainer, he appeared from his training spot, a downcast Pikachu and a triumphant Meloetta in tow. He quickly noticed the meal on the table and a loud growl escaped from his stomach. He sheepishly chuckled as the two girls giggled at his apparent hunger.

* * *

Team Flare made their fair share of enemies in their time, but none were so bad as that trainer called Ash Ketchum. Lysandre despised the boy, his anger flaring up every time he was mentioned.

But currently Ketchum was the last of his worries. Squads were mysteriously disappearing, and so their numbers were decreasing with alarming speed. It baffled him how they vanished, only small craters with ash and molten metal were ever found, no trace of combat or anything else. The work of a pokemon was impossible, such power can't be possessed by natural beings. So that only left a very powerful weapon as the last possibility, but who would own such strong weapons and why use it on Team Flare?

There were to many questions, and right now he was more concerned with the progress on his recovery. He was finally allowed to breath on his own and he didn't have to stay aloft on that tank anymore, but the doctors still kept eyes on his health and recovery. A special team was working on his new arm, an important part of the plan he was devising.

"Sir, at the rate we are going it will still take half a year before we have made a large enough hole in the balance to concern Zygarde. Maybe we should reconsider our options of success by not just simply capturing the pokemon." One of his advisers suggested. Lysandre had maintained the idea that the pokemon they caught could be of use, but now they were facing with an oversupply of willing or unwilling minions. He looked down at the list of pokemon they had captured, a list that continued for a few more pages, and there were three columns with each a maximum 30 pokemon. They sure have caught a lot, too much even.

"Very well. Have the weakest dealt with, and assure that the strongest succumb to out control."

The adviser nodded gratefully, glad to have a final answer this time. He quickly left the room, leaving Lysandre with his second-in-command. The man scoffed at the adviser and turned to face his leader, a small smirk evident on his face. The red-haired man arched an eyebrow at the seeming happiness of the burly man.

"I can assume you have good news, Raymond?" Lysandre spoke, his voice showing a sign of interest.

"Yes, sir. I have received news that the squad at Lumiose Prison has found a way to free our head-of-science, Xerosic." Raymond announced, causing a wide grin to appear on his leader's face. Lysandre was very happy and glad with the news. He had been hoping to get his old friend out of jail for a little while now. He contained his enthusiasm though and simply nodded in understanding. He waved his second-in-command away, the man complying with a bow before leaving the room, the door shutting behind him with a 'shiss'.

 _'So, we will soon be reunited, my old friend. I can't wait what you will device to help me reshape this world to my vision.'_ Lysandre thought as he started to evilly laugh, the sound going through skin and bone, echoing through the meeting hall.

* * *

In another part of Southern Kalos, a small squad of Team Flare was busy putting the last of their cages with captured pokemon on the truck that would bring them to base.

One of the admins present, Mable, was keeping an eye on the operation. She was one of the few who had been able to escape from the police of Kalos, returning to Team Flare with newfound determination. She would make those kids pay if she ever saw them again.

They were busy in one of the cities, Bordeaux City. The lights of the back-alley streets were dim and were the perfect way to hide among the shadows. She noticed one of the members silently sneaking away from his work, disappearing in one of the alleys. She shook her head and left to see where the guy was going. _'_ _ _This isn't the time to be slaking off.'__

As she followed the grunt through the streets, she noticed they were reaching further and further to the edge of the city, closing in on the border of the nearby forest, Landes Forest

Near the edge of the forest she found the grunt walking into a small suburb. The lights weren't on in any of the houses, and the streetlights were dimmed down to assure the people could sleep without waking up by the harsh light of the light bulbs.

The guy stopped in front of an old warehouse behind the suburb shops. He tapped a few times on the old metal garage door, and it opened, revealing another Team Flare grunt, but he was going around without glasses, revealing his blue eyes.

 _'_ _ _What are they doing here?'__ She wondered as she approached the warehouse. The two grunts entered, shutting the door behind them. The blue-haired admin jumped on a stack of crates to reach a window at the top of the wall. She peered inside, and she could feel a heart-string snapping at the sight inside.

A dozen, if not more, children were inside the warehouse. Some were bound at the feet and hands, sitting in a corner. Others were being dragged around by the grunts in the warehouse. A group had been stationed at workbenches, forced to help repair anything they were being brought. Boys were working at the benches the most, the girls either in the corner with the others or with the few that were being dragged to the small assembly of male grunts.

She watched, her stomach turning at the sight and state they were in. And that was before the 'show'.

The girls were forced to strip, the one that refused being hit in the cheek, leaving her with a swollen red spot on her face. Their underwear followed afterwards, leaving the girls, some maybe only twelve, completely naked. The grunts smiled evilly at the young girls as they seemed to be wondering who to take. The next part was something the Team Flare admin couldn't bare watch, as the girls were dragged of by the grunts, some entering into separate rooms, others joining in a group and going to a secluded part of the warehouse with a few of the girls in tow. Mable's stomach took another turn at the thoughts that entered her mind, imagination filling in for the things those poor souls were being forced to do. And yet, to her own horror, she felt a sensation between her legs, a tingling feeling. Was her subconsciousness seriously enjoying this?!

She convulsed internally as she climbed down the crates. She was sure to tell Lysandre about this, but it almost seemed like this was a legit thing that was being organized. Could it be that this was at his request? Impossible!

Mable could just hold back from throwing up as she walked away from the warehouse. She left behind the houses, unable to witness that from her looking spot, a small figure climbed out of the window as shouts sounded from inside the building.

The figure started running into the direction of the forest, a few grunts appearing from inside the warehouse, one trying to pull up his pants along the way. The chase continued in the forest. The figure was a girl with only her underwear on and a torn shirt to cover her chest. Her hair, just visible in the moonlight, was a honey blonde, but she had unique 'z' marks on her cheeks.

The grunts didn't stop from running until the girl disappeared through a thick collection of bushes. A few of the men yelled and shouted, but nothing was of help. A few quickly tried to come up with a plan, and one grunt almost had a light bulb appear above his head as he pulled out a pokéball. The grunt tossed the capture-device, a Zubat appearing from inside. The man ordered his pokemon to search and the poison/flying type left into the sky, using echolocation to try and find the little girl.

The girl continued to run, unaware that there was no one following her anymore. She could feel exhaustion catching up with her, her legs starting to go numb. The blonde took a few falls before getting upright again, the leaves, branches and sharp thorns of the plants in the forest leaving her with scrapes and cuts. She ignored the stinging pain across her body and the aches in her legs as she kept running. She took a quick look behind her, but that was enough to kick her off balance and she took a hard fall after hitting a small rock sticking from the ground. Her head hit the ground and knocked her unconscious, leaving the little girl in the forest, no one there to help her.

Unless you take the strange rock she had tripped over. In the moonlight that suddenly appeared from the sky, it seemed to shine like a diamond. From the ground around it, two pointed ears appeared, and after that the ground around the rock broke up, revealing a Carbink.

The rock-type turned around it's axis, his eyes falling on the girl on the ground. The pokemon quickly got worried and tried to wake the girl, but no help. He sweat-dropped, trying to come with a way to help. He looked up, noticing that the moon was quickly lowering to the horizon: Dawn was breaking up, it would be day soon. He racked his brain for something, and that's when the jewel pokemon remembered. The trainer that had helped Princess Diancie had been spotted in Landes Forest! He took a quick retake of where had been sleeping before being abruptly awakened and quickly was able to determine where they were camping. The Carbink took a quick last take on the girl, she will be sleeping for a while seeing her condition, and he then took of into the forest.

And pray to Arceus that he makes it in time.

* * *

Ash and Serena where the first to wake up. But it wasn't thanks to the sun shining into their tent and through the fabric, but more the sound of Pikachu and Meloetta outside. The duo were about to scold the two for waking them up so abruptly, but their words caught in their throat at the sight of a Carbink jumping around frantically, the two other pokemon trying to calm the rock-type down.

Evylin was the last to wake up, a frown on her face at the pokemon responsible for waking her up from her beauty-sleep.

"You think I wake up looking so good?" Was her argument for the question that Ash somehow found the time for of asking, but Serena quickly reminded him of the Carbink in their camp, now having calmed down a bit.

"What's the matter, Carbink?" Ash quickly asked, getting down to business. Last time they had an encounter with one was in the swamp-lands, but he was more worried that something had happened in the Crystal Kingdom or to Diancie.

The Carbink first tried to explain everything, but this was promptly cut of by Evylin stating that they didn't understand him. Even Ash, who had started to understand the way pokemon communicate, was unable to make heads or tails of Carbink's frantic speech.

He decided to go for plan B. The rock-type motioned to the forest and took a few steps (jumps?) in the direction he was aiming at. It took a moment, and some attempts of Pikachu to relay the Carbink's intentions to Ash, but the trio quickly understood that they had to follow. Not bothering to pack up camp, they only got dressed and grabbed their bags with what stuff there was inside and followed the Carbink into the woods.

That a rock-type like Carbink could be so quick baffled Serena, who was as always seated on Ash's back. The Carbink had decided to ignore this strange sight and focused on bringing them to the one on need. Evylin was ahead of the couple, following the Carbink and looking around to assure that they could get back to camp, taking in their path and anything around them.

After what seemed like hours to Ash, who was starting to feel numb in the legs, the Carbink seemed to slow down, taking in his surroundings. He took a few quick looks around and finally concluded they were close.

In the air, though, a Zubat was circling above the spot where our trio were headed to. Pikachu had only now noticed the flying type in the sky, and he started to wonder what was going on.

The electric-type's thoughts were interrupted with Carbink giving a cry of relief. As the three humans walked out of the bushes, their jaws would have practically dropped down on the ground. Serena felt her heart shattering, Ash could only stare in disbelief and Evylin was frozen solid, her mind and body stuck.

Lying unconscious on the ground was a little girl, maybe only ten years old. She was wearing a thorn blue sweat-shirt and she only had underwear on to cover her private parts. Her honey-blonde hair -almost the same as that of Serena- was messy and had leafs sticking out. Her skin looked dry and her entire body was covered in cuts and scrapes. Blood was slowly trickling down the blonde's figure, dry blood covering the oldest of the wounds.

Serena was the first to snap to attention, gasping loud enough to startle Evylin and get her back to the real world. Ash was still trying to get himself together, his heart thorn apart. WHO would do something like this to a little girl?!

"Sweet Arceus..." Evylin muttered before quickly walking over to the girl. Ash was able to get himself to move as he slowly approached the young girl. Serena looked down from the raven boy's back, her eyes widening in shock as she takes in more and more of the terrible state of the girl.

"I-Is she... A-alive?" The blonde trainer asked, her voice trembling. She had been close to death herself, but witnessing someone in such a state was to much for her. Evylin crouched down and placed her finger on the girl's wrist. The raven girl closed her eyes and focused. A minute later she opened her eyes, a look of relief on her face.

"She's alive, but weak." She announced, causing the duo and the pokemon with them to sigh in relief. As this was going on, Pikachu noticed the Zubat above them suddenly leaving. Was the flying-type worried for the girl too? But couldn't he have found someone to help much quicker?

As Evylin looked at the girl to see of she was injured anywhere else, a strange feeling caught up with Ash. He suddenly straightened up and looked in the direction the Zubat had left to. He squinted his eyes to see what seemed to be approaching them from the forest. Pikachu noticed what his trainer was looking for, but Serena was left wondering what Ash had spotted. She tried to look into the dark of the forest, but she didn't see anything.

Until a duo of Team Flare grunts suddenly appeared from the trees and bushes. Evylin looked up from her spot next to the unconscious girl, her eyes widening in shock as she has her first encounter with the evil organization. Ash frowned at the sight of the grunts, and Serena ducked back a bit on his back.

"What the...?" The first grunt started, but he was quickly silenced by a Thunderbolt knocking him in a tree from Pikachu, who had jumped down from Ash's shoulder and had taken the initiative to attack. The second grunt quickly recovered and called for his Zubat. The flying type appeared from the sky, charging a Sludge Bomb.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, still keeping his balance to hold Serena on his back, who had been startled by the first attack. The thunderbolt ignited he sludge bomb in Zubat's face, startling him. The Carbink understood who was the enemy and charged an Ancient Power. He launched the attack, hitting the startled Zubat straight in the stomach. The flying-type was unable to counter and decided to flee, flying off into the sky, leaving his trainer with a sweat-drop.

"Uhm..." The second grunt quickly went to help his pal up and the two left with the feeling of defeat crushing them. Ash didn't calm down until he was certain the two were gone and he thanked his buddy for the quick reaction.

"Ok, we have to get her to camp." Evylin announced as she slowly lifted the girl in her arms. Ash and Serena nodded in understanding and they left, the Carbink staying behind. Pikachu hoped on Evylin's shoulder, a worried look on his face. He was worried about the girl, hoping that she'll be alright.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. I'll help her get better." The raven girl assured the electric-type, but that didn't stop him from being worried.

In the mean time, Ash and Serena were recovering of those two grunts showing up.

"You think they were after her?" Serena asked in a whisper as her eyes flicked from Evylin to her boyfriend. Ash shrugged, unsure himself.

"I just hope she'll be fine and wake up soon." He said honestly. Serena nodded, knowing how he must feel. She was worried too, but also a bit surprised. She has almost similar hair as she does and the same 'z' marks as Ash. Who is she?

Much further away in Bordeaux City, a poster is hanging on a light post. The poster has a picture of the young honey blonde girl, with the word 'missing' written under it. Underneath that are two pictures of the girl's parents, with the word 'deceased' written underneath.

Things are only getting more interesting now.

* * *

 **Author's note: OK, first let me explain things. You might be wondering who this girl is, and trust me you'll find out, but first I want to announce that I WILL be including the Aura ability Ash has. I won't go to far into things with that, so bare with me here.**

 **As for the girl, that was firstly a stroke of inspiration, secondly important for the story, and lastly a call for the way that children are being treated around the world. Even in our modern society, there are stil those who treat children the way it went in this chapter.**

 **And now I've said that, I'm gonna go hide in my bunker. Remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya soon.**

 ***Hides inside Review-proof bunker***


	13. Chapter 12: Miracle Girl

A miracle. People say this about things that never happened before, things that surprise them or that go beyond their wildest dreams and imaginations.

You might only ever witness one in your whole life, but the odds that YOU are the miracle are even slimmer.

Yet in all of Kalos, there was one girl who became known as a 'miracle'. Born silent, everyone believed she was lost, yet the next day she was found in the arms of her mother, laughing happily, completely healthy. But, she also had a new addition to her appearance. Small 'z' marks on her cheeks. Her parents didn't have these, and she wasn't born with them, yet they were as clear as day. Her parents called them her 'miracle marks'.

She lived a happy life, made friends, went to school and had dreams. She was your average girl, nothing special, and soon people forgot about her. The miracle remained, but people stopped thinking about it.

Yet no one could have guessed what her miracle really was. Nor that the miracles were far from over.

As it was a miracle that she was found in the forest that day. And it was a miracle that she would survive everything she had gone through. It was a miracle she had been able to escape. And many more miracles would soon follow.

Yes, she truly is the 'Miracle Girl'.

* * *

And that 'Miracle Girl' was just waking up from a deep sleep. She immediately felt the pain of all the cuts and scrapes she had received during her escape, but she also felt that she was lying on something soft and warm. She felt her arms and legs wrapped up in bandages and a wet towel on her forehead. That's when she registered the headache that pierced her skull. She groaned as she tried to move, but she quickly felt something pressing down on her, keeping her in the soft and warm embrace of whatever she was lying on.

"Don't move." A soft and kind voice spoke, but she had trouble to see where it came from. It had a soothing and kind feeling, but also a tone of worry and relief. Was the person that seems to be taking care of her worried?

She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy and she could only register something brightly colored above her. She didn't feel any wind, so she at least isn't outside in the forest. She heard something shuffle and the opening of a zipper. The voice called someone, but she couldn't hear who.

She quickly heard footsteps slowly approaching her. Someone sighed, and it sounded heavy. She tried to open her eyes again, but she failed. Her hand wanted to grasp something, but she couldn't move anything, the aching and pain to much.

"Don't move, just rest more." A second voice spoke, and she could tell it was a guy who was talking to her now. This confirmed to her that the first was a girl. Was she in the hospital? She doesn't remember the beds to be this soft.

A sudden stroke of pain filled her body and caused her consciousness to slip away. Before she fell asleep though, she called out to whoever saved her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Her mind awoke, and this time she felt better. The pain was more bearable and the headache was almost gone. She still had a towel on her head, but this one was almost completely dried up. The light was dimmer, and her eyes this time opened up more. She could finally look around and the first thing she noticed was that she was in a tent. She could tell that it must be late. Her eyes went to her side and she could see the sleeping bag she was resting on. A blanket was covering her body, and she soon noticed that what was left of what she had worn when she escaped was pilled up in a corner of the tent. She didn't care much for the possibility that she's stark naked, at least she's safe.

Her eyes wandered around the tent, she could see something bright outside the tent, but her muscles still felt stiff and painful, the ones in her legs the most, so she couldn't leave the tent. She noticed an empty sleeping bag next to her, on the bag was a Sylveon sleeping though. The fairy-type looked pretty, but it's face showed the concern it had before it fell asleep. _'_ _ _It must have been tasked with watching me when they couldn't.'__

She focused a little bit and her mind reached out, touching the aura of the feeling pokemon. She felt it's warmth and friendliness. She couldn't reach in her memories, but she could tell that the pokemon felt safe and secure. And then she felt the worry that the Sylveon felt for her. Her mind returned to her body as she allowed her weak aura to rest. This was to exhausting for her body, and she fell promptly asleep. Little did she know that this act had been caught on by a certain raven-haired boy outside the tent.

* * *

Her mind stirred and turned as she slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered a little as they adjusted to the harsh light of midday. She felt the small ache in her body and the tangs of pain on the spots where she was cut the worst, but for the rest everything felt fine. Her legs still felt tired, but the headache was gone now. The towel too, and she could tell that someone had left the zipper of the tent open, the rays of sunlight shining on her body.

She reached out with her arm, and after a few tries she was able to move it properly. She did the same with the other one and slowly she tried to get up. Her back was stiff and she stretched a bit to get the kinks out of her spine. She turned her head a bit, getting the last stiffness out of her system.

She looked around, still feeling weak and also very hungry. She noticed the bowl of soup placed neatly next to her, along with a plate where a few colored macarons were lying on. A small white bell flower had been kindly placed next to the spoon, causing the first smile in weeks to appear on her face.

She indulged in the warm soup, and the taste of the macarons left an amazing feeling in her mouth and stomach. Having filled her belly, she felt the energy surging through her body. As she looked around, the blanket that had covered her slumped down a little, revealing that she was indeed stark naked. She frantically looked around and sighed of relief as she found some clothes neatly folded at her left side.

It wasn't much unique. Along with some underwear it was a blue short and a white blouse. As she put the blouse on she notices that her hair had been brushed and rinsed, any dirt or leaves gone.

 _'_ _ _They really have taken good care of me.'__ She though as she finished dressing. She brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and tried to get up, but noticed that her legs still felt bad. The bandages also were a bit straining on her skin, and now that she noticed it they looked rather red on some spots too. The ones around her legs the most.

She looked outside of the tent, noticing the small campfire and the other tent right away. The other one was also open, revealing a red sleeping bag and a pink bag with white flowers in a pattern on the side. Above the burning campfire was a cooking set-up, a pot with boiling water above it. A small folding table was to the right, a few plates already ready. She noticed a basket with vegetables on the ground, a few bits and pieces of cooking cutlery ready.

She tried to get out of the tent, but quickly stopped as she noticed movement in a few bushes to the left at the edge of the camp. She ducked back and peered from just behind the fabric, noticing the small yellow figure appearing from the bushes. She peaked from the tent, now seeing that it's a Pikachu. _'_ _ _A wild one or of a trainer? What if it's from Team Flare!'__

She retreated into the tent and slowly looked around to see if there was something for her to defend herself with. Finding nothing, she turned around and...

Came face to face with the Pikachu. She screamed, falling backwards, and the Pikachu was so startled that it released a powerful Thunderbolt, shocking her both figuratively and literally.

She fell down on the ground, a few puffs of smoke coming of her. She coughed a bit of smoke out, the last of the electricity dissipating.

"Pikachu! What happened here-...oh." A voice spoke as it appeared from the forest. When she opened her eyes she was met with a raven haired boy. From behind him a pair of girls appeared, the raven haired one carrying the honey blonde one. She blinked a bit as they stared at her.

"Your awake!" The trio yelled in unison, starling her. The Pikachu had moved to sit on the shoulder of the raven boy.

"W-what's going on?" She asked, finally able to find her voice. The trio stopped cheering and turned to face her. The raven boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The two girls smiled at each other.

"We'll explain everything." The honey blonde answered, a genuine smile on her face. She didn't know why but that smile seemed to calm her down. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

So, you found me and took care of me?" She asked as she drank from the glass of water Serena, the honey blonde, had offered her. The trio nodded in unison, joined by the Pikachu, who had been introduced as Ash's partner. The raven girl had been introduced as Evylin, Ash's cousin. They were traveling through Southern Kalos for the battling Tournament.

"I think that if it wasn't for that Carbink that found you and later us, you might not have been found for days." Evylin voiced, causing a small shiver to run down the little girl's spine. She took one last sip of her water and gently placed it on the ground.

"You know who we are now, but... Who are you?" Serena spoke, who was seated in her wheelchair. The trio had quickly explained her situation, and the young honey blonde could only feel remorse for the ex-performer. She brushed it of with a smile, but deep inside the young girl felt that it was forced. Something was still unclear about this Ash figure, something was... Off about him.

"Well, I-I'm Layla." Layla introduced herself. The trio kindly greeted her, and Pikachu bowed to apologize for the unwanted shock. She accepted his apology with a pat on his head.

"So, Layla, can you tell us why Team Flare is after you?" Evylin got straight down to business, causing the girl to flinch. She didn't remember what really happened during her rescue, but that those two Team Flare grunts had gone so far to find her was disturbing, to say the least. She felt the pain with the memories of what happened, but they had the right to know.

"Well... I had been kidnapped because my parents were part of the force that brought the remainder of Team Flare down. They brought me to a warehouse in Bordeaux City w-where they... t-they... Made us work a-and... The girls were... f-forced to 'pleasure' the g-grunts... a-and..." She shivered at the memories, her voice breaking and tears appearing in her eyes. She broke down, crying in her hands. She suddenly found herself in a warm embrace from Ash, who seemed to have tears of his own.

Serena was holding her hand for her mouth, keeping the gasp from escaping. Tears welled in her eyes as she could hardly imagine what the ten-year old must have gone through. Evylin joined the embrace after a few moments, tears escaping from her as well.

"You're save now. We won't let them take you, Layla." Ash assured the honey blonde girl. Her whole body shook as she cried, but deep inside she was happy. Happy to be safe.

If only they knew what had happened to her parents. How she lost them in the fire.

* * *

Evylin had offered to keep watch during the night to assure that Team Flare wouldn't try anything. Ash assured she would be able to handle it by sending Pikachu out with the raven girl. Serena turned to finish her cooking for diner after the raven boy's stomach showed it's desire for food.

That now left Ash alone with Layla, who had recovered from the crying fit. She was a bit bored, waiting in Serena's tent were she apparently had been sleeping for two whole days.

"So, when are you going to tell us that you can use aura?" Ash spoke up, causing the little girl to freeze up. She slowly turned her head to face the raven boy, who had a serious expression on his face. She was grateful that the tent was somewhat closed and a bit soundproof, so Serena or Evylin won't hear them.

"H-how do you know?" She slowly asked, testing to see what the boundaries are. She could feel that there was something unique with him, and the more she tried to reach out, the more resilience she faced. He frowned at her, and suddenly there was a sudden burst kicking her aura back to herself.

"Someone's aura is private, you know." He stated matter-of-factually. She nodded, a bit surprised and embarrassed that he had felt her like that. That's when she realized.

"You can use aura too?" She asked. Ash nodded, causing a little gasp to escape her. She noticed the 'z' marks on his cheeks and that's when she knew that he wasn't lying. "When did you notice?"

"When you tried to reach out to Sylveon yesterday evening. It's not smart to do that when you're weak, it only uses more energy that you need to recover. Anyways, I learned things here and there about aura along the way after I found out I can use it. You?"

"I found out when I was six years old. I kinda learned things myself as I grew up. My father had a Riolu, and he sometimes helped me understand my Aura."

Ash nodded, knowing well enough that Riolu and their evolution Lucario understand Aura better then humans do.

"Are you going to tell them?" Layla asked, worried that if he did they would come to distrust her. The raven Aura-user smiled at her before shaking his head.

"I won't. They don't know that I can, so why should they know you can too?" He assured her. She sighed in relief, but she stopped as her nose caught on to an amazing smell. Ash seemed to have noticed to, as his smile widened and he reached for the zipper of the tent. Just as he opens it, Serena calls out that diner is ready.

"Our own personal secret, OK?" Ash assured her before leaving the tent. Layla smiled as she followed the hungry teen.

 _'_ _ _Our personal secret,__ _yeah._ She thought, causing a kind warmth to appear inside her. One she hadn't felt for weeks.

* * *

They finished with diner quickly, Ash the first but also having had the largest meal, even compared to Layla, who showed to have quite an appetite herself.

"Great, another big eater." Evylin joked, causing a laughing fit with Serena. Ash pouted at the remark, but soon he also laughed with them.

"Layla, I know it's quick to ask but... What happened to your parents?" Serena asked cautiously. The smile that the little blonde girl had vanished, a few tears appearing in her eyes. She knew they would ask about her parents, but she didn't feel ready to tell yet. But she did anyways.

"T-they died in a fire..."

Everyone at the table lost their smile at the answer. The trio shared concerned looks as Layla stood up from her spot, going back to Serena's tent.

"She lost her parents." Ash voiced, and the girls nodded. Serena felt her heart shattering, and even Ash couldn't keep his emotions from showing. Any appetite he had left was gone now.

"What will we do?" Evylin asked the number one question. And, to be honest, she didn't know an answer to it herself.

"I-I don't know..." Serena said, her voice going silent at the end. Honestly, she wanted to do whatever she could to help her. But, what?

"What can we do?" Ash pointed out, causing the other two to realize that this wasn't something they really could do much against.

The trio breathed out, feeling helpless. What can they do? Is there something they can do? This wasn't something anyone of them was familiar with. The nearest town was only a few days walking from here, and they could report what happened at the police office. But how long until they would help her?

"Let's wait until tomorrow, okay guys?" Serena proposed, and it was the best they could do for now. They agreed on that plan and started clearing the table.

Layla was sitting on a tree stump at the edge of the camp. She breathed out a deep sigh. She could feel how the mood had fallen after everyone found out her parents were... Gone. Their aura's showed it, even Ash's, the one she had the hardest time to read.

Pikachu appeared next to her, a worried look on his face. She smiled softly at the electric type an picked him up. She placed him on her lap and softly patted him. He coed at the act, the noise making her giggle a little. Pokemon always found a way to cheer her up.

"what am I gonna do, Pikachu?" She asked, not expecting an answer or anything. He looked at her with kindness, and she quickly found that his aura became a lot more open. She reached out and found the many experiences he had with his trainer. The journeys they shared, the feelings they went through. She saw the connection he had with his partner.

Ash was a kind guy. Honest, true to heart and very loyal. She saw how Pikachu witnessed his partner grow up and find his love, Serena. She blushed a bit as she saw what Pikachu saw. The moments the couple shared.

And then she saw what he wanted to tell her. That she could trust them. They would find a way to help her. They helped others, no matter what. She smiled softly and thanked the mouse pokemon for sharing this with her.

"I learned to use that too so I could communicate with him better." Ash his voice suddenly spoke from behind her. She jumped a bit at his sudden appearance, but she smiled as he came crouching next to her with a kind smile. "Using your aura to communicate with pokemon can be though. Only if the pokemon opens his or her mind can you see their memories."

Layla nodded, understanding that he was sharing what he knew with her. She stroked Pikachu's fur and went across his tail, the electric type cooing at the good feeling it gave him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ash asked, not expecting any sort of apology.

"For being trouble. I know you're on your way to the battling Tournament. And even with that week extra, I might get you to miss it. I-I don't want to be of any burden."

"You're not." Serena suddenly spoke, arriving with her wheelchair. She smiled along with her boyfriend.

"I am. I know I am. With me being here, I'm taking attention you should be sharing with each other. I don't want to intrude in your relationship." She spoke, her voice getting hoarse and more silent. The couple shared a look before turning to face her. Serena came next to her and Ash stood before her.

Before she realized it he picked her up placed her on Serena's lap. The older girl wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's waist and put her forehead against Layla's head. Ash crouched down a bit and put his hands on her shoulder, his forehead touching hers.

"We want to help you, Layla." Serena started as she tightened the hug a bit more.

"We want to do whatever we can." Ash continued, his hands slowly going down the girl's shoulders and arms to hold her hands.

"We'll help whatever way we can. You need it, and we want to give it to you." Serena said, allowing her arms to let go and go back to the supports of her wheelchair.

"Even if that means WE have to take the role of parents." Ash finished, surprising the little girl. Her eyes widened as she looked into those blue eyes of the raven boy. He silently embraced her and, for the first time since she woke up, the resilience in his aura vanished. She reached out and found his strong aura reaching to her. She embraced it as it embraced her and she finally found safe.

"Thanks you." She said as tears of happiness escaped her.

And once again, the 'Miracle Girl' witnesses another miracle in her life.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know that this chapter came very quickly, but to be honest I'm very inspired right now. Anyways, I know that someone reviewed that she was going to be their future daughter, and in a sense he's right, but she isn't their daughter FROM the future, to clear any confusion. And, to avoid any more confusion that surfaced: I meant TECHNICAL daughter, as in adopted.  
**

 **Now, the next chapter might come tomorrow, it might not, depends on the time I have to write.**

 **So, review, fav and follow and I'll see ya soon!**


	14. Chapter 13: Path of Victory and Defeat

'BAM'

Another dent was made in the old worn garage door. The police officer and his partner prepared for another attack.

"Hyper Beam!"

The powerful attack hit the garage door, blasting it out of the rusty hinges and on to the ground. As soon as the obstruction was gone, a massive collection of law enforcers and their partners stepped into the building.

The tips were right. A few Team Flare grunts attempted to fight back, but they were dealt with quick and swiftly. In the mids of battle they evacuated the children who were hiding wherever they felt safe.

After clearing the building the next group came in to sweep for any clue's that could lead them to the leader of Team Flare, Lysandre. Evidence was gathered of the situation and the children they saved were being brought to the nearest hospital for examination. At least now they could cross out a large portion on the 'missing' list.

When one man opened the door leading to the separate rooms, the first thing he noticed was the sting of a terrible odour in his nose. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it smelled like a mixture of sweat, blood and the distinct smell of sex.

The latter caused the eyes of everyone present to widen in horror. This info was quickly relayed to the hospital, that responded accordingly. Tests were taken on the girls, and luckily came out negative for all of them.

But as they identified the children, one officer found it strange that the list of 'missing' was still not completely emptied out. Bordeaux City was known for it's strong law reinforcements and protection campaigns, so why were there still so many on the list?

The answer was... Horrifying. A hatch was found hidden underneath a carpet, and as two policemen descended, they reached a second hatch. As soon as it opened, the terrible smell of blood, guts, bodily fluids and death seeped into their noses. One man rushed back up to just throw up his last diner meal, the other one had to be shaken out of his trance.

The sight was engraved in every man's memories as they descended into what was once the basement, but had been turned into a human dump-yard. Corpses of children were pilled up on each other, some still dressed, others naked and with terrible wounds. One was found with so many cuts that the count was lost several times before ending at an estimate (even the coroner left it at that) of around 125 cuts. Not taking the ones that were covering each other in account.

Finally, after three days of counting and going through the horrible sights, they found that there were at least 26 children in the basement, taking without the two arms and one leg they found that seemed to belong to someone, but the rest of the body missing.

Checking the grunts, it was quickly decided that they were the lowest of the whole organization. Some were suffering of delusions, others had simply started to lose their mind. One didn't speak until the doctor confirmed that he was without a tongue. After they were captured and arrest, at least three succeeded in suicide before being heard, two more were stopped before they died.

One did not dare enter in the office of what they only presumed was the leader of the operation. The walls were painted with what you would see as dark red paint, until tests showed it was human blood mixed with that of pokemon. And then they found the jars. The jars... The containers were simply destroyed after being emptied of their context, burning in the flames of the officer's Houndoom's. The scent was sure to stick in their clothes and after a week many officer's asked their superior the permission to dispose of their clothes and get new ones, the smell not washing out. Another ceremonial bonfire was held that day. One can still describe the terrible smell that filled the air around the warehouse. Plans were to destroy the building completely afterwards and place a memorial in it's spot for the lives saved and lost.

And then came the press. The way that things were being described by the officer's was enough for the writer's to turn to the only person with the guts to write an article about this.

Alexa, famous in Northern Kalos for her excellent writing style and endearment. She normally wrote for the Lumiose Press, but when hearing about the case she came down to Bordeaux City in a flash. She interviewed the law enforcers and officers and after a day of talking and a few times that she had to be escorted away to the bathroom after getting some pictures of the aftermath, she was done. A lot of the pictures were censored to avoid sickening the readers, but the endearing ones asked for the originals, only to agree with a pale face that it was better to NOT know what happened in that old building.

And that was mostly after the first picture, the one of the separate rooms.

One week and three days after the 'invasion', there was a ceremony for the many victim's in the center of Bordeaux City. One minute of silence was held across the region, and people found that even pokemon became silent, both tamed and wild. The biggest event though was at Bordeaux City, where to everyone's shock the Legendary Yveltal appeared from the clouds. At first people feared he would attack, but the only thing he did was fly to the location of the warehouse and circle it a few times, small red sparkles descending from his wings. Only later on would people learn that Yveltal had come to 'guide' the souls of the tortured children that had died into the afterlife.

The court against the grunts was quick and silencing. Every last one was charged with life-long, giving what many of the parents wanted. Some declared that the men didn't deserve to live, but the last time a person was met with the death-sentence was 60 years ago.

By that time the last person part of the 'Bordeaux Horror' showed up in the news. Her parents killed during her kidnapping in a fire that burned down her house, she was the only one to have escaped. The part that she was the 'Miracle Girl' from ten years ago slipped past everyone's minds though, although some commented that her escape and saviour was like the miracle that saved her life when she was born. The part that her saviors was the trainer from two years ago that saved everyone during the Kalos Crisis, along with the performer from the Class Fire, caught everyone's attention, although for a few days maximum.

After two weeks news reports like the outcome of the Battling Tournament held in Landes Forest were the only things that really peaked interest. People skipped over the part that the trainer known as Ash Ketchum had won his battles.

At the spot of the warehouse, people were watching as the last of the building was thorn down. The bricks fell on the ground, breaking in pieces or shattering to dust. As they worked to remove every last part of the old building, one Diggersby stopped as his ears hit something solid. Afraid it could be a water-pipe, the ground-type called for his partner, who came to investigate.

They pulled out a steel box with a strange blue symbol on it and the curious workers opened it with a crowbar, the lock rusted shut.

When it opened the people and pokemon looked inside to see something strange. A brown, old picture of a group of children with an adult who's face had faded with the age of the picture. On the back was a date, revealing it's age to be roughly 150 years old.

But what stood out to one person was that one girl on the picture had a strong resemblance to the 'Miracle Girl'. The same hair, eyes and 'z' marks. Similar stature and face, everything seemed the same.

On the back was written in Old Kalosian: "School Out-day, taken for Layla Edison Ketchum. Honorary student of Aura Academy."

* * *

Layla was swinging her legs idly as she watched Ash practicing with Pikachu and Lycanroc. The two were reaching the peak in the battle, moves flying around like random fire.

Serena was putting the last plates of diner on the table when her eyes caught the way that the little honey blonde was watching the raven trainer fight. Because of everything that was happening with the warehouse and the news and police, she had only been able to watch the last part of his final battle during the tournament.

The battle concluded when Ash pulled of yet another amazing trick, causing Lycanroc to be left in a cloud of dust, fainted. He walked over and gave the rock-type a few oran berries as he praised Pikachu for the good fight. Lycanroc received some advice and then, to no one's surprise, Ash's stomach announced it's hunger.

"Just in time, diner's ready." Serena spoke as Ash chuckled sheepishly. Layla jumped of her rock and Evylin appeared from her tent.

As they ate diner the group talked about whatever seemed interesting. A few jokes were made to lighten the mood, Serena pointing Layla to eat everything on her plate.

"Yes ma'am" Layla joked, getting a few laughs from Evylin and Ash, the latter getting a glare from Serena before falling silent.

After finishing diner, the group went to do whatever they wanted to do. Layla played with Pikachu, talking with him about how great he can battle. Ash was helping Serena clean the dishes as Evylin went out with Lycanroc to patrol around the campsite. Even two weeks after everything that happened they were still wary of any possible Team Flare attacks.

From behind a thick layer of bushes, the man with red glasses watched the group attentively. He was glad to see that, now they are aware of the danger, they are reacting like he wanted them to.

* * *

In a deeper part of the forest, a small yellow figure was quickly rushing through the woods. Behind the figure a much bigger and dark one was chasing it.

The yellow figure countered the other one with an electric attack, but the dark figure shook it of and prepared an attack of it's own. It fired the strong Dark Pulse, but it missed it's target, although finding a different one: Layla!

Pikachu acted on impulse and fired a Thunderbolt right at the Dark Pulse, the two colliding only a few feet away from Layla. The attacks exploded, the smoke causing everyone at the camp to lose sight on things for a moment.

As the smoke disappeared, it revealed the new presence of two pokemon, one trying to catch the other.

A Poochyena trying to catch a Pichu. The group, a bit stunned by the attack and the situation at hand, took a few moments before realizing what was going on.

Pikachu leaps from his spot in Layla's lap, cheeks sparking with electricity. With Pichu as his pre-evolution, this was like attacking his own kind, and NO one got away with that unharmed.

The Poochyena was to late to register the Quick Attack from Pikachu knocking into his side, kicking him against a tree. The Pichu stopped in it's tracks, surprised at the electric type helping her.

Ash was the first to react, Layla following suite. The raven trainer took a stance behind Pikachu, determination flashing on his face.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said, thrusting his hand forwards. The mouse pokemon jumped in the air, doing a salto as he charged the Iron Tail, his tail glowing a steel white. The Poochyena recovered from the initial attack and jumped out of the way, Pikachu's Iron tail missing it's target and instead getting the tree. To everyone's surprise Pikachu skidded to a stop __behind__ the tree, a cracking sound filling their ears. The two humans and pokemon looked at the tree to see that the attack had literally sliced through it at an angle, the big plant starting to lean to them. Ash quickly got out of the way, the Poochyena jumping the other way. Layla acted quick and grabbed the Pichu before just getting out of the way of the massive tree-trunk. The tree landed with a crash against the ground.

The Poochyena shook his head as he searched for his prey. Said prey blinked her eyes as she looked up at Layla, the young honey blonde recovering from the shock. She wanted to get up, but felt something pinning her leg down. The girl looked back to see one of the branches on top of her leg. It didn't hurt much, but was heavy enough to keep her pinned.

"Ash!" Layla yelled, getting the raven boy's attention. He looked around, unable to find Layla as the tree was in the way. Pikachu joined his trainer as they rushed to find the girl.

Serena and Evylin were trying to get to her, but were stopped by a Dark Pulse flashing before them, causing an explosion that kicked them back. Layla starred in shock as the Poochyena marched proudly to his pinned prey. The little girl looked frantically around, noticing the Pichu in her hands to be trembling of fear. She tried to reach out to the electric type's aura and comfort her, but she wasn't exactly fearless either.

The dark-type seemed ready to pounce and finish the job, so all she could do was hold the Pichu tightly against her, trying to use herself as a shield. The little mouse pokemon looked up at the girl with surprised eyes. She was willing to sacrifice herself for a little pokemon like her?

The Poochyena prepared to charge another Dark Pulse, but was promptly cut off when a hand reached down and grabbed the little sucker by the neck-fur. He was lifted up to come face to face with an angry Ash Ketchum, a just as angry Pikachu on his shoulder, cheeks sparkling so heavily the charge in the air caused some of Ash's hair to stand upright. The dark-type sweat dropped at the sight.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Ash yelled, doing something no ever took him capable of doing. He threw the dark type forwards, the bite pokemon hitting a tree upon impact. The pokemon looked up in pure fear at the duo glaring daggers at him and he made a dash for it, disappearing behind the trees into the woods.

"And never come back!" The raven trainer yelled after the pokemon. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, the tension in his muscles and shoulders lessening. Pikachu jumped down to see if Layla and that Pichu were alright.

Serena watched her boyfriend with shock and pride, a big smile on her face. But deep inside she could feel her heart aching. Again, her inability to walk had left her unable to help.

* * *

After freeing Layla from the tree and getting their camp cleaned up a bit, the four noticed that the Pichu was watching them cautiously. Layla slowly approached, but the little mouse pokemon didn't back away, instead inching slowly forwards on all four. The little girl crouched and slowly brought her hand forwards. The Pichu watched her curiously and sniffer her hand before giving it a little lick. Layla giggled at the feeling and slowly put her hand on Pichu's head, giving it a small rub. The electric type understood the meaning and coed, arching her head to push against the girl's hand.

"Hey, why are you still here?" Layla asked with a sweet tone, rubbing the electric-type's head. She reached out further and rubbed the tail, causing a loud coo to escape the little pokemon. Ash slowly approached and bend down to get to her level.

"You want something?" Ash asked as the Pichu noticed the raven boy. She looked between him and Layla and noticed the pokéballs on Ash's belt. Pichu left Layla's hand behind and approached Ash before trying to explain what she wanted, pointing at the pokéballs. Pikachu jumped down and talked with the Pichu, the two seeming to talk about something important. When they finished, everyone was eyeing them expectantly. Pikachu pointed at the pokéballs as well, Ash this time noticing and reaching for an empty pokéball on his belt.

"She wants me to catch her?" He asked, not sure if that was the thing. Deep inside he had a feeling that it wasn't, but close.

Pikachu shook his head and pointed between the pokéball and Layla, and then to Pichu, saying something along the way. Ash and Layla's eyes widened as they understood what Pichu wanted.

"She wants __me__ to catch her?" Layla asked, having a good feeling that that was it. Still, she felt nervous. Sure, she was at age to become a trainer, but it wasn't really something she had been thinking about. Her dreams always changed, and without her parents around...

Pikachu nodded his head, and the Pichu looked at the little girl with shining eyes. She sighed and looked at Ash, hoping for an answer from him.

Instead Serena answered.

"We could do it like with Clemont and Bonnie. Ash keeps Pichu's pokéball, but Layla catches and takes care of her."

Layla and Ash shared a few looks, the little girl unsure if that was what she wanted. Still, she enjoyed pokemon, and having one of her own had been her longtime dream...

She made her choice and walked to Ash, holding her hand out. The raven boy looked at her for confirmation, and was surprised to see the determination in her eyes, almost like his own look of determination. He handed her the pokéball and she walked to stand in front of Pichu. The little mouse pokemon looked at her with certainty and she threw the pokéball. It bounced of her ear, which were spiky, and a red energy beam escaped from it. It engulfed and retreated into the pokéball, the capture device landing on the ground.

It wobbled once.

It did twice.

Lastly thrice.

It clicked, sparkles appearing for a second.

Caught.

"I caught her!" Layla exclaimed as she jumped into the air with the pokéball in her hand. She took on a pose with the victory sign. That act caught Ash a bit surprised, a few memories of the times he did this when he was her age flashing through his mind.

"Great job, Layla!" Serena exclaimed, joined with Evylin clapping her hands together. Ash approached her and gave the girl a thumbs-up, Pikachu jumping on her shoulder and rubbing his head against her cheek. She laughed with the attention, and at that moment she felt like she had found a new family.

A new home.

* * *

Layla stifled a yawn. It was getting late, and exhaustion of the exciting day was catching up with her. Serena held back a giggle at the girl trying to stay awake.

"I think it's time we settled down for the night." Evylin said, trying to keep a yawn back herself. Ash nodded, Pikachu almost half-asleep on his shoulder.

As everyone got ready to sleep, Layla looked at the pokéball on Ash's belt. They had agreed to let Pichu out tomorrow so she could be with Layla for her to take care of.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Serena asked as she entered her tent. It was getting a bit cramped inside, but no one complained. Evylin had offered to have Serena stay in her tent, but they quickly found that her tent wasn't made for two people.

"Totally." Layla said, running on the last bits of energy. She yawned again, this time not giving it any attention. The older honey blonde chuckled before getting down next to the girl.

Ash said he would wait until Layla was asleep to enter, so it was Serena's turn to put the girl in.

"Tomorrow we'll be heading for Arachon Town. It'll be a long walk, you think you can handle that?"

"Please, I was able to outrun those grunts, a long walk is nothing." Layla joked, although with a hidden sad tone. Serena knew that the memories weren't pleasant, and she admired the way that the little girl handled them so well.

"Well, get some good sleep, I'll wake you up tomorrow if Ash doesn't when he wakes up." Serena said, getting a small laugh from Layla. The girl yawned again, a long one, showing that she was drowsy. She laid down in the extra sleeping bag she was using from Serena, her head hit the top part with a thump. The warmth encased her and started to drag her into the night of dreams.

"Goodnight, Layla." Serena said, a warm smile on her face. The girl managed a sleepy smile as her mind drifted off. She could just respond.

"G'night...mom..." Her mind slipped away into sleep, but not without leaving Serena startled for a moment. Her breath hitched a bit. She felt a few tears appearing in her eyes, and as she looked up she saw that Ash had silently listened, a kind smile on his face.

"Everything alright?" He softly asked as he entered the tent and laid down next to his girlfriend.

Y-yeah, just a bit taken by surprise." She offered as she got comfortable in her own sleeping bag. Ash smiled softly at her as he closed in to give her a peck on the lips.

"Rest, it was a long day."

"Yeah." Serena said with a small sigh as she settled in. She curled a bit as she got closer to Ash, who in return wrapped an arm around her. They snuggle a bit closer until Serena felt something pressing against her back. The two looked back to find that Layla was stirring a bit in her sleep, a frown on her face. Serena reached out to the girl and settled her closer against her. Ash smiled at how Serena was dealing with this and allowed his aura to wander to them. They both felt a kind warm feeling helping them drift of to sleep further. As Serena fell asleep in his embrace and Layla seemed to no langer have a nightmare, he closed his own eyes and smiled.

"Sleep tight, you two."

And he fell asleep with his little family next to him.

* * *

 **author's note: Not a terribly big chapter, but I think that maybe now some people understand the reasoning for the M rating. If you have a lively imagination like me, these kind of scenes don't really work well. Anyways, Layla hes her own pokemon, and the situation with the warehouse is dealt with. Can you guess who gave them the tips?**

 **Also, something I want to try. I'll give you the title of the next chapter and you guess what it'll be. The next one is 'Beach Pun?', know what it means?**

 **Alright, remember to review, fav and follo and I'll see ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: Beach Pun?

Arcachon Town was, unlike the rest of Southern Kalos, one of those places where you could enjoy the beach-side ALL year around, even during the winter!

Grass-types were scattered across the area, using Sunny Day to keep any bad weather from appearing and to keep the temperature nice and warm. During the summer these pokemon were able to rest, and on lucky times the weather would cooperate and remain sunny and warm during the day. At night temperatures could drop quite a lot, but the town itself used water from the sea that was boiled to steam to keep the buildings warm.

Located in a bay-area, there were many places to rent sailboats, or to learn how to surf __without__ the help of a pokemon.

In the town you could find an amazing shopping street, and at the outskirts were many villas of rich people and famous actors or writers. There were plenty of resorts to go around, and the locals were also very happy. The town didn't have any high-rises, the tallest building being the Magikarp Resort.

But the biggest thing was the unique shrine that could be found at the edge of the coastal part, where the bay flowed into the sea. Nobody ever really came there, but it was well known that the people of old used the shrine to pray to their deity. The strange thing was that no one remembers what the deity was or what it's name was. Many therefore simply called it 'The Deity'.

And that town was the next stop for Ash and the group. Speaking of them, they appeared from the path leading into Landes Forest. Ash and Serena as usual, the latter of his back. Evylin was leading the group at the moment, a beaming Layla behind them. This was the first time for her to go to Arcachon Town, one of the many places she had been hoping to visit.

Much further away, at the old shrine, a single eye peered from behind the opening leading inside. The small figure holding a stuffed Bunnelby looked out at the town in the distance. Her curiosity was growing, and she was having it much harder to hold it back.

 _'_ _ _If only I could visit.'__ The small figure thought before slowly walking back inside.

* * *

The group checked in at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Serena taking the first room and Evylin and Layla the second. At first the couple was worried to leave Layla in a room where they weren't, but Evylin vowed she would keep a keen eye on the girl.

After that, and waiting for their pokemon to be checked by Nurse Joy, the group went to their rooms to get changed.

A few hours later our friends could be found at the beach. Evylin, dressed in a green swimsuit with a single flower on the shoulder, was playing with Deerling, the two trying to make the biggest sand-sculpture of a Sawsbuck; Evylin's favourite grass-type after Deerling.

Ash and Serena were simply enjoying the time for themselves, the latter seated in the raven boy's lap. Ash was wearing a pair of lightning boxers and his XY jacket, without the shirt though. Serena had gone ahead and put on a pink bikini, her body covered with a similar pink t-shirt. The loose piece of attire was hanging over her body, slumped at one shoulder. The two were enjoying themselves snuggled together, exchanging small kisses and a gentle touch. Pïkachu was sleeping underneath the umbrella that was stuck in the sand, Sylveon resting next to him.

Layla had gone of with Pichu to play in the water. The small electric-type enjoyed playing with her new trainer, splashing the little honey blonde with water using her tail. The little girl smirked as she splashed Pichu with a handful of water. The two were laughing and playing, having a real blast. For Layla, it was a way to be able to forget about what happened in Bordeaux City.

After some time, Layla found that she had wandered off to the edge of the beach. The spot where the group was at was already very close, but Layla could see the sea very clear now. And she could also see the old shrine on top of the small hill.

What she didn't see was the same figure staring at the girl playing with her Pichu. The small figure tilted her head, curious as to what the two were doing here. She could tell they were playing, and the laughter coming from the girl was almost contagious. She clenched her hand around the stuffed Bunnelby she was holding, a single lone tear falling down from her eye.

Layla, the curious little girl that she is, couldn't stop but sometimes gaze at the shrine. Some people had talked about the place and the story around it, and that had peaked her interest even more. She stopped playing when she seemed to notice a shape in the darkness of the shrine. Pichu stopped when she noticed that the little girl was no longer chasing her. She followed Layla's eyes and found her staring at the shrine.

"Hmm..." The honey blonde murmured, trying to think about what to do. She knew that the others would still take a few hours before leaving for diner, and the shrine wasn't that big. She could easily look around and come back in less than an hour.

She picked Pichu up, the electric type also very curious now. She started walking towards the shrine, her curiosity growing with each step.

The figure at the opening rushed inside, breathing heavier. The girl was coming to her! Or was she just interested in the shrine? If she could hide, then there was no problem. She raced to the curtains hanging in front of a bed build into the wall.

Layla slowly stepped to the entrance of the shrine. As she looked inside, she felt her mood drop. There wasn't anything special, it looked very normal for a shrine. The pictures hanging at the end of the room were faded out, the deity that they must have worshiped completely unrecognizable. Writing was to blurred out to be readable. No wonder no one knew who the deity was, all clues were gone!

She sighed as she looked around the old building. It seemed in good shape, nothing strange. There were curtains at both sides of the room, probably for something that used to be important. As the honey blonde paced around the room, she passed one of the curtains. Pichu turned in her arms to look at the old piece of cloth, a puzzled look on her face. Layla caught her partner doing this and she turned to face the old curtains. Could it be that something was hiding from them? A pokemon? Maybe a ghost-type!

Her hand reached for the old cloth, unaware of a shivering form behind them. In one swift yank she pulled the curtains away.

"AAAAH!" A scream sounded through the shrine, surprising the duo so much that they fell back on the ground. Layla looked up to find the figure of a small little girl with silver-white hair. What made her choke on her breath though was how battered up the girl seemed. She had a patch in front of her left-eye, bandages around her arms and one of her legs and a patch on her lower-right cheek. She was gripping tight on a stuffed Bunnelby and shivering harsh, her other eye closed with hints of tears. She was wearing a simple white summer's dress, but no shoes.

Layla slowly got back up and took a few moments before she had recomposed herself. She slowly got closer, a trembling arm holding Pichu against her chest. The electric type was still a bit stunned by the scream.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Layla said with a soothing voice. She reached the edge of the bed and slowly placed a hand on the trembling shoulder of the little girl. The girl froze at the touch and she opened her eye to notice the soft look the other girl was giving her. Even the Pichu had a look that showed that they were sorry. "Sorry for surprising you."

"I-It's n-nothing." The silver-haired girl managed to say. Layla sighed in relief before getting up to sit on the edge of the bed, still keeping her comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Still, I'm sorry. But, what are you doing here all alone?" She asked, now getting a bit worried. The way the girl's condition was, she had a bad feeling.

"I-I'm waiting for Mom and Dad to pick me up." She said with a soft whisper, just audible for the honey blonde. She looked away, like she was trying to hide something.

"And, how long have you been waiting?" Layla asked, getting a much better picture of the situation. Now, if her intuition is right, then...

"I-I don't remember... I don't know how long I've been waiting." She spoke, her voice only getting smaller closer to the end. Layla her eyes widened a bit as she realized what was going on. She took a deep breath, calming herself. _'_ _ _She's been abandoned.'__ She though, knowing well that this wasn't so uncommon as people thought.

That's when Layla decided to try something. She focused and allowed her aura to reach that of the little girl. Thanks to the contact at the shoulder, this was easier then when doing it across a distance.

As her aura reached further and further into that of the silver-haired girl, she seemed to notice what Layla was doing as she allowed all resistance to fall.

As Layla reached deeper, she found the memories of her waiting. She waited and waited, days became weeks, then months. She survived with the help of someone, someone who lived in the shrine? Layla had a puzzled expression on her face as she closed her eyes, focusing even more. And that's when it happened.

The aura of the silver-haired girl flared to life, reaching to that of Layla. At first she was surprised, but the comforting feeling showed her that the little girl had no bad intentions. She allowed her own resistance to fall as they connected through each others aura.

The pictures became clearer. The one living in the shrine was an... an...

An Espeon?

"Esp." A sudden sound caught the two off guard, their aura's quickly retreating as they turned to where the noise had come from.

"Espy!" The silver haired girl said with great happiness as she jumped from the bed to give the Espeon a hug. The psychic-type allowed this, rubbing against the girl affectionately. After the two broke the hug the Espeon faced Layla, a judging look on it's face. Layla understood that she had trespassed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I-I grew curious at your shrine and, well, I met your friend. I'm Layla." She apologized, keeping her head bowed. The silver haired girl smiled at the honey blonde.

"It's okay. I'm Alina by the way, and this is Espy!"

 _"_ _ _I am glad to know that you feel sorry for your actions. I won't blame you, and I can see that you and Alina have already become good friends."__ The Espeon spoke through telepathy, momentarily surprising Layla until she understood what the psychic type was doing. Pichu seemed to understand as well as she jumped down and greeted the Espeon in her own words.

"You want to play with me and Espy, Layla?" Alina asked, twirling her fingers together. The honey blonde smiled as she got down from the bed and put a kind hand of the little girl's shoulder. She looked at the Espeon, who nodded his head. She turned to face her new friend and smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Ash was just helping Serena get on his shoulders when they noticed Layla running to them from somewhere. She had a bright smile on her face, Pichu on her shoulder. The little electric type had taken that habit from Pikachu, the mouse pokemon acted like a father figure for the little one.

After getting Evylin and her Deerling to stop adding more sand to the already massive sculpture of a Sawsbuck, the group left to the town to grab some diner. There were many restaurants, and they had decided to eat something at a restaurant that Serena had noticed on her navigator.

As they were eating, the couple couldn't help but notice like Layla was keeping something from them. Whenever they asked what she had been doing, she gave a simple answer and then focused on her food. They shrugged it of and continued eating. In her mind, though, Layla breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't ask further. She had promised Alina to keep everything a secret.

The group marched back to the Pokemon Center after their diner. As they entered the building they were greeted by a man arguing with Nurse Joy.

"I will not contact officer Jenny for such a simple problem!" She almost yelled at the man. The person in question scoffed before walking away without speaking another word. He was toughly build and seemed to be your typical selfish jerk.

The sliding doors closed behind him. Nurse Joy sighed as she turned to whatever work the man had pulled her from. The others exchanged glances but decided to leave it alone and head back to their rooms.

Evylin and Layla entered their room, the little girl in the middle of asking the older one about grass-types. The raven girl seemed glad to be able to share some of her knowledge with the little honey blonde. Ash and Serena entered their own room.

Ash sat down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. "Today has been great."

"You said it." Serena joined in as she stopped to grab her nightwear. She entered the bathroom to change, leaving Ash to change in the bedroom.

After they both had changed the couple talked about the town and their thoughts about the place. As they talked the two barely noticed how the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, the stars starting to appear in the nightly sky. Only after Serena looked outside did they notice the time.

Their room only had one bed, but they had grown used to sharing a bed after the many times they already had. As Serena crawled into the bed, Ash slowly grabbed a box from his bag and placed it on the nightstand. He got in bed, Serena expecting the usual 'goodnight' and small kiss, but instead he kept going until he was practically above her.

"A-Ash..." She breathed, the closeness causing heat to gather in her body. He slowly descended and their lips met in a kiss filled with so much emotion that she almost fainted. Their lips only parted to catch a breath before connecting again. His hands traced her cheeks before slightly grabbing her shoulder. One hand reached to her thigh as he placed a few kisses on her neck. The honey blonde moaned in delight at the caressing touch and the passion Ash was showing.

"Serena, please. I want you, tonight. All of you." Ash spoke, almost begged, as he caressed his girlfriend. Serena her eyes widened a bit as she understood what he really wanted and for a moment she hesitated. But deep inside she has been holding back. And she knew that for Ash it must have been though as well.

"Ash, I-I really want to, but... Is it, safe?" She asked as she cupped his cheek with her hand. He gestured to the nightstand and Serena followed, noticing the box standing on it. A playful smile came to her face as she realized that he had been waiting for a little while now. "So that is what you went to grab alone?"

"Yeah." Ash said, a sheepish chuckle escaping him. Serena grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him down to meet in a deep kiss, their tongues playing with each other. His hand graced down to slide underneath the shirt of her pyjamas. He slowly lifted it off her body and dropped it on the ground next to the bed. He bend down to kiss her neck before inching further down. He placed a playful kiss on her belly, earning a few giggles from Serena. He reached back up and allowed her hands to tug his own shirt off. As he reached in for another kiss his hand moved to her back, finding the clip for her bra. She knew what he was doing, but the moment was too perfect and she wanted it. She wanted him.

Her bra landed on the small pile of clothes on the floor. Ash looked down at his girlfriend, Serena having a heavy blush on her face. She was quite exposed for him to see now. He came down to kiss her before speaking.

"You look amazing." He whispered, having read her mind of how she looked at him, as he pressed a bit against her body. Shivers went up the honey blonde's body as she felt their skin touch. There wasn't a single piece of fabric between them.

"Ash...!" She breathed in a moan as his lips flowed down her body. He stopped at her breasts, a mischievous smile on his face. One hand grabbed to cup one breast as he softly kissed and sucked the nipple of the other one. Serena tried to hold back a moan of pleasure as her arms folded around his back. She bit the bottom of her lip as he switched up.

Moans filled the room as the two continued. Tonight was going to be a very active night.

* * *

Evylin was sound asleep in her bed. The one next to her though, was empty. Layla was going through her bag, finding the item she was looking for. She grabbed the small stainless steel triangle-shaped device and pressed down on the smaller, traingle shaped neon blue button. It clicked open and expanded to twice it's size, now showing a blue holographic circle. It showed various details about her health, power level and experience level. Hers was that of a 'novice'. It was something she had been given when she had turned ten a few months ago. A gift from a group of people she had only met once.

They called themselves the Aura Guardians, and they came from a place called Aura Academy. The device had been linked to her DNA and Aura Signature. And when she met that girl called Alina, it had registered something. A spike in aura-energy. That girl had a similar level as Layla, if not maybe a bit stronger.

 _'_ _ _So there are others like me?'__ She thought as she closed the device. She knew that she was special. They had said she was the reincarnation of an old Aura Master, also called Layla. She knew that Alina had been abandoned by her parents, but neither the girl nor Espeon wanted to talk much about it. She had to know if maybe Alina was like her.

The reincarnation of an old Aura Master, or a newborn Aura User.

 _'_ _ _But what about Ash?'__ She wondered. He had only discovered his Aura after he turned ten, and the chances are that no one knows he's capable of using Aura. The boy and his girlfriend had taken the responsibility of her parents, and truth be told they were very good at it. She had to catch herself thinking about them __as__ her parents.

The girl sighed as she turned to her bed. She was going to ask Alina about her Aura to tomorrow, and Ash is something she'll handle another day. Now, all she wants is to sleep.

 _'_ _ _Goodnight, Alina... Sis.'__ She thought, her mind wandering into sleep as she finished getting in bed.

* * *

In the shrine at the beach, Alina was still awake, a soundly sleeping Espeon next to her. The pokemon was softly purring as he dreamed about something, she didn't know what.

Her Aura vibrated as she felt that of Layla. She was worried, and thinking. But soon, she felt a sense of peace falling over it. She was falling asleep. But in that last moment, she felt a kind warmth directed at her.

 _'_ _ _Goodnight, Alina... Sis.'__

She got up slowly, not wanting to wake up Espeon. The silver-haired girl walked to the entrance of the shrine and slowly took the bandages of. The one on her cheek and around her leg were really of a bad fall a few days ago so those stayed on, but the ones around her arms were meant to hide the red lines that swirled on them like a tattoo of vines, small sparks next to them. They faintly glowed in the darkness. Finally, she took the one on her eye off, revealing the red of her iris, in contrast of the blue color of her normal eye.

She sat down on the edge of the floor, her hands hugging herself as she silently wept. She wept for her loneliness, for being abandoned by her 'parents', although she knew her real ones had died when she was only three.

And she wept for the hurt she felt. The pain of all the people who she felt dying. The people in the hospital of the town. The ill at home, the emotionally hurt, the people who died of illness or physical injury. She wept for the pain she felt, pain that wasn't hers, but that she felt, every time she allowed her signs to be seen.

The signs of her past. As she knew that she wasn't a normal little girl.

She was the reincarnation of Saint Alina Hordon Smith, the Aura Master who once was worshiped as a deity at this very shrine. The Aura Master who took the pain of others to soften it. The person who lived there over 300 years ago.

The one who's heart felt the pain of others.

And as she allowed her Aura to take the pain, on her chest her last sign; a red heart surrounded by two roses, the vines swirling around it, silently glowed.

 _'_ _ _Goodnight, Layla... Sister.__ '

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope that this finally clears anything that people might have wondered. Truths are being revealed, people! Layla is the reincarnation of a dead Aura Master, and she's not alone!**

 **But who is this strange Aura Academy and those Aura Guardians? Find out soon, probably in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, the scenes that were involved of the nightly 'activities' are one of the things that made me rate this M.**

 **So, remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya soon!**

 **Also, almost forgot but the next chapter's title is 'Aura or Aurora'. Guess what it means?**


	16. Chapter 15: Aura or Aurora

Ash awoke to the light shining through the curtains of their room. He slowly got up, feeling something warm brush against his arm. He looked to the side to find Serena peacefully sleeping next to him. And that's when he found them both to be stark naked in bed.

The raven trainer smiled, remembering last night now. He carefully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get a quick shower. They were lucky that Pikachu had decided to sleep with Evylin and Layla that night, although he might be right that the electric type had guessed that he didn't want to be there when they were going to 'go wild'.

After he finished his shower and got at least somewhat dressed, he heard a few noises from the bed. Serena slowly pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one hand. She noticed her boyfriend already a bit awake, and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Ash joked as he came over to give the honey blonde a peck on the lips.

"Good morning." Serena said, stifling a yawn. Ash decided to help her out of bed and to the bathroom. The bath in this room was perfectly made for people with Serena's... Condition.

As the couple woke up in their room, so did the two girls in the other room. Evylin was the first to crack an eyelid open. The raven girl quickly jumped out of bed, finding some morning energy, and moved to the bathroom to get a good shower. Layla awoke both to the sound of running water and of what sunlight there was entering the room.

After switching with Evylin for her own shower, both girls were busy getting dressed when they heard a few knocks against the door.

"Girls, we're already going down for breakfast, okay?" Ash's voice sounded from behind the door. Evylin smiled before responding, telling the couple to already go ahead without them, but that they'll be quick. Pikachu had also awoken by then, hoping on Layla's shoulder, Pichu settling with the other one, the little mouse pokemon seeming a bit sleepy.

After getting dressed the two girls came down the stairs to find Ash and Serena at a free table, plates with food ready. The two went to grab their own breakfast and joined the couple at the table. The group spoke about last day and what they could to today. After finishing breakfast, Ash went to check if there was a message about the tournament; after all, this was going to be the last one before the finals.

He returned very quickly, a bright smile on his face.

"And, what did it say?" Serena asked as he rejoined them at the table, both honey blonde's finished eating now too.

"The tournament is going to be close to a city called Clermont-Ferrand." Ash said, although he knew very well as nothing about that place. Serena her eyes lit up as she remembered something. She grabbed her navigator and scanned through it a little bit, until she arrived at a panel showing the city Ash had mentioned.

"That place is region-known for it's amazing hot-springs!"

"And hard to reach, so I heard." Evylin added as she finished her breakfast. Serena nodded as she showed everyone the path to Clermont-Ferrand. It was first a boat-trip to Bordeaux City, causing a few shivers to run down Layla's spine, the others sharing worried glances as they noticed the little girl's reaction. After that it was a long hike through forest and mountains, crossing the train-line leading to Southern Kalos. The exact spot for the tournament was still unknown, so the group could only guess where it could be held.

"The tournament is only in a month." Ash added, causing everyone to stare at him like he had just said something impossible.

"A month?!" Evylin almost yelled as she bent over the table to her cousin. Ash held his hands up in defence, a few sweat drops going down his face.

"With the delay of the last one, they had to shuffle the whole program. And apparently that means that they have to give some of the trainers the chance to arrive there in time. It's at least a few weeks to get there for us, so a month isn't that long, right?" He explained, trying to avoid the anger of his cousin. She didn't get angry that quickly, but if she did you would better hide of you wanted to live.

"Anyways, that means we've still got some time here, right?" Layla asked, praying deep inside that she was right. Serena looked at her navigator and a smile came on her face before she looked up at the rest.

"The next ferry to Bordeaux City is still a week away. So, we can just as well enjoy our time here, right?"

To that everyone cheered. Sure, a week seemed like long to wait, but at least they could enjoy it the most now.

"So, __what__ are we going to do now?" Layla asked as they finished their daily routine. Everyone stopped in their tracks, realizing for the first time today that they hadn't planned anything.

Ash and Serena shared a few looks before the girl took out her navigator, everyone joining her around the device. She showed them the things to do in the town.

After some debate, they had a plan ready. Ash wanted to see some more in those surfing lessons, Serena was going into town to do some shopping and look around some more, Evylin was going to the edge of the town to look at some of the places where the grass-types were living that maintained the town' weather. Layla was able to convince the others to allow her to look around at the beach, although she left everyone to wonder what she was going to do at the beach all alone, as Pichu seemed to sleepy to come along.

They agreed on a time to meet up at the Pokemon Center for lunch and, after grabbing the stuff they need, everyone went their own way.

* * *

Layla walked through the sand with her sandals on, something Serena had been glad to buy for the little girl. She swung the small blue backpack on her back, Pichu back with Ash, the little mouse pokemon having fallen asleep in the Pokemon Center. The boy had offered to put the little one back in her pokéball so she could rest peacefully, and Layla agreed. The bag was a present from Ash, for any stuff she wanted to have with her. She had been given the chance to pick her personal belongings up at a police station in a town they passed in Landes Forest. She was lucky that her room had survived the fire the best.

 _'_ _ _Unlike my parents.'__ The girl thought with a sigh. She shook her head, banishing those bad thoughts as she focused on reaching the shrine. She had hoped to be able to play some more with Alina, and maybe ask a few things about her as well.

The old shrine came into view, causing her to increase her pace. She quickly got up the small hill and arrived at the entrance. The cruious honey blonde looked inside, finding the little silver haired girl playing with Espeon, the psychic-type holding up a few toys with Psychic.

"Hello?" She called, getting the two their attention. Alina's smile grew larger as she ran forwards to collide with the honey blonde, the two falling down to the ground, laughing. Espeon put the toys away in a plastic bag and walked over to greet their new friend.

Alina went ahead and played with the little girl, giving Espeon the chance to go into town and gather some supplies. She noticed the sun pokemon putting away a few dirty plates in the bag, assureing her that the little girl has had breakfast as well. _'_ _ _At least he takes good care of her.'__

She was pulled from her thoughts by Alina tugging at her shirt, a wide smile on her face. She decided to ignore the pokemon leaving and went ahead to play some more with her surrogate sister.

* * *

As this all was happening, a big sturdy figure was looking at the shrine with binoculars. He watched the psychic type leave, but he had been to late to notice the honey blonde girl enter, leaving him to think that the girl was alone now.

The man was known as Sergeant Rile Rogers. And he was one of the few descendants from the people that once lived in this area, worshiping their deity at the shrine. He was the only one that knew the truth about the shrine and it's illusive deity. And he was the only other one that had ever seen the girl that lived in the shrine, and he believed that she must be the deity.

 _'Yes, the deity that took my ancestor's lives.'_ He thought as he put the binoculars away. He walked over to the stolen military jeep behind him, putting the small object away. Instead he grabbed a much bigger, barrel-shaped weapon.

He was going to get his revenge.

And he was ready to do anything for that. He put the weapon on his shoulder, extending the barrel. He grabbed one of the small missiles for the bazooka and loaded it into the weapon before aiming at the shrine.

Little did he know the extent of the powers the two girls shared that were inside the shrine. Layla had pulled out her Cronos-watch and showed it to Alina. The girl was able to tell for a little bit what the device did, and Layla was explaining everything else.

"Those people said that I'm the reincarnation of an old Aura Master and that's the reason why I survived when I was born. Her spirit took house inside me, giving me my strong Aura powers and saving my live."

Alina had payed great attention, but now she was looking at the girl stunned. She never thought that it was possible that there were others like her!

"Layla... I-I have something to tell you."

"What?" The honey blonde asked. Her attention was grabbed by something else though, a strange dread, a dark feeling. She stood up from her seated position, looking in the direction of the feeling. Alina quickly got up too, having a similar feeling. Their Aura's seemed to resonate together at that moment as the two scrambled out of the building, the little silver-haired girl not even paying attention to the fact she was leaving the place she once called home.

They were only a few meters away when the building behind them exploded into a powerful fire-ball, the sound almost deafening them. The shock wave kicked the two into the sand of the beach as burning shrapnel flew over their heads, landing in the sand as well. The fire was intense, the heat radiating down to the beach side, some of the sand turning to shards of glass as the temperature soared.

The two girls tried to get up, supporting on each other. As they finally got up, the pair looked back to see the man who fired the missile walking towards them, a fire-arm in his hand. His face showed nothing but pure hatred, rage and anger.

Adrenaline coursing through their veins, the two girls made for a mad dash as a few bullets landed in the sand where their feet had been a few seconds ago. Layla was pulling Alina along, the little girl on the brink of crying.

"Get back here!" The man yelled with a load and commanding voice. But neither stopped as they ran further along the beach. He made a run for it as well, going faster then them. His training at the military would pay of eventually.

Further down the beach into the water of the Arcachon Cove, a group of trainee-surfers had seen the explosion. One surfer was standing on his board, noticing the two girls running along the beach.

And that surfer was Ash Ketchum, who right now had more questions then answers, but he didn't care. The boy got down on his surfboard and peddled to the shore, ignoring the yells from the instructor. That was __his__ little girl there, being chased by a maniac!

* * *

As Layla was running, pulling Alina along, her mind started messing with itself as the memories of her escape from Team Flare came to mind. The sensation, the feelings, the situation, it was all to familiar. But now she wasn't alone, she had a friend, no, family that was also in danger. She shook her head and focused on trying to escape.

Escape that became impossible as she suddenly stopped, her arm being yanked backwards, almost pulling it out of her shoulder. She looked back, finding the big though man holding on the Alina's arm with such a grip that he must be trying to shatter the bone in her arm!

"Stop!" She yelled, trying to hit the guy back. Instead her hand was pealed from the little girl's hold and her arm was grabbed tightly before she was tossed back, causing her to tumble and fall on the sand. She looked up, being forced to watch as the man grabbed the pistol from it's holster. _'_ _ _No, oh Arceus, no!'__

"This is for all the pain you've caused, Alina Smith! You won't be messing with lives from now on, you no good deity!" The man yelled as he prodded the barrel of the gun in the poor girl's stomach before aiming it at her face. She was crying, the pain was terrible, and she didn't understand. Why her?

Maybe it was because she was a reincarnation. She didn't know what her previous life had done, but she still carried the sin of all those things. What if he was right? What if she had once been the reason behind people's deaths? Did she deserve this?

"STOP!"

The man turned to where the loud shout came from, Layla looking back. Her eyes widened as she saw Ash standing there, still dressed in his beach outfit, with a sparking and angry Pikachu in front of him.

"And what will you do, brat?!" The man yelled back, earning a deathly glare from the raven trainer. Now he has done it!

"You'll see! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as he started running forwards. Pikachu jumped into the air and forwards, gathering every single electron in the air. All static in a few dozen meters radius was gone as it was gathered together in the most powerful Thunderbolt ever. Ash timed it right, pushing forwards into the gut of the burly man. The guy let go of Alina thanks to the attack making him flinch in pain and surprise, the girl dropping to the ground. The raven boy recovered from his stunt and pulled the girl away as the man tried to grab the two. His hand almost reached.

But he failed as Pikachu launched the attack, an incinerating Thunderbolt racing through the air. The power was so extreme that the electricity crackled with a great, white flaming fury. Yes, the normally yellow Thunderbolt was now a staggering white flaming Thunderbolt.

The man was hit square on the chest, the power pushing him back a few meters. He fell harsh to the sand as the electricity coursed through his body. The blood in his veins started to boil, the nerves in his body were ripped with the intensity of the charge. His brain fried to a crisp. The attack was too strong. It was lethal.

The true power of a pokemon has been revealed. The power to kill.

As he finished, Pikachu landed on the sand, the static that was left causing some of the sand to temporary stay aloft in the air as the iron in the sand was magnetized for a few seconds. He took a few hesitant steps back as the last of the electricity dissipated from the man's smoking body.

Everyone stared in shock and disbelieve at the scene. He didn't get up, his eyes were rolled back and the white was staring into the air. Smoke was coming from his body, the bad scent of burned guts and flesh reaching the noses of everyone around. The man was dead, truly dead.

Their gazes went to the electric-type responsible. Pikachu stared at the corpse in disbelieve. Did he just? He has really killed someone? Normally all it does is shock them and keep them stunned for a few seconds, but now...

"P-Pikachu?" Ash spoke with hesitant voice. His buddy turned to look at him with a face that showed the shock and horror he must be feeling right now. No, that they _all_ must be feeling right now.

In the distance the sounds of a police car was coming closer at the scene. And the people present had a lot to explain.

* * *

Evylin was impatiently pacing back and forwards in the police office waiting room, her mind racing at a thousand miles per hour. How, she kept on asking. How?

"Ivy, please, stop walking around like that, you're making me dizzy." Serena complained from her wheelchair. Unlike the girl she couldn't pace around, so she had to keep a calm mind. They both had received the quick explanation of what had happened. Still, the statement that Pikachu had killed someone? It felt to surreal to be true.

The door leading into the office opened, Ash walking outside with Layla and the silver haired girl in tow. Their faces seemed downcast, and that's when the others noticed that Pikachu wasn't on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, what happened? Where's Pikachu?" Evylin asked, her voice faster then her mind. Her cousin looked up before grabbing something from his belt. He revealed the pokéball with the small lightning symbol on it. A strange gray device was placed around it, keeping it closed.

Serena her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "They forced him into his pokéball?"

Ash nodded as he put the capture device holding his best friend back. "They said that he can't come out until an official verdict has been made."

"For our safety." Layla spat the words out like they were venom. She hated every bit of it. It wasn't Pikachu's fault that his attack had killed the man, right? Besides, if he hadn't, then that man wouldn't have stopped to kill Alina.

"I-I'm sorry..." The silver haired girl spoke; softly, for the first time, now really getting the attention from the two older girls. They looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes.

"It's not your fault..." Serena started, but was cut off by the little girl.

"It is! T-thanks to me, your friend i-is being forced to stay in his pokéball! I-if I and Layla hadn't met, then this wouldn't have happened. Y-you wouldn't have gotten involved!"

"You would have died!" Layla countered, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "And I don't want that! I don't want to lose you, sis!"

"Sis?" Evylin questioned, earning the younger honey blonde some intent looks. She chuckled slightly before looking at Ash. She focused as best as she could to project her thoughts to him.

 _'It's connected to Aura.'_

Ash seemed to get the message as his eyes widened even further. His expression turned to that of seriousness as he walked over to Serena to help with her wheelchair.

"Guys, I think we should talk somewhere more private." He spoke with a deadly still tone, scaring his two other female traveling partners. They never have heard him be so serious as now. They nodded as the group followed, Layla pulling Alina along.

They had a lot to discuss.

* * *

The group sat down at an empty spot at the beach. There weren't any people around, so it was the perfect spot.

"Do... Do any of you know what Aura is?" Ash asks as he sits down in the sand, follwed by Layla and Alina, who had introduced herself along the way.

"Isn't it like some form of energy that every living being has?" Evylin says as she sits down as well. Serena put herself down too, putting her legs in a cross. She does remember something about Aura...

"Isn't it so that Riolu and Lucario are able to use Aura?" Serena asks as she remembers their little adventures with Korrina and her Lucario. Ash nods, knowing this as well.

"Aura is a form of spirit energy that is the essence of all living beings. Everyone has it, but there are pokemon like Lucario that can sense it and even control it. But there are also humans who can sense it and use it." Layla explains, surprising the two girls. Ash nods in agreement, puzzling them even more. He looks at the two, a sigh escaping him. This was going to be though.

"I and Layla are some of those people. We can sense it and even use it, to some extent."

Serena her mouth fell open, Evylin her mind was still stuck processing that last part. They were able to use Aura? Those two?

"Y-you can use Aura?" Serena asks, a tone of disbelieve on her voice. The raven boy simply nods his head, having it difficult to face her right now. He felt like he betrayed their feelings by keeping this a secret. He turns to Layla.

"You said that this was connected to aura, right?" He asks, snapping Layla from her thoughts. She nods before facing the others.

"In the past, there have been great Aura Masters who were able to use their Aura for amazing things. Legends describe them as powerful heroes or strong trainers, others turn into myths that see them as deities or personifications of legendary pokemon. But, there is something unique about them."

"Sometimes, that person's Aura lingers for ages at a specific spot or area, long after their death. And, with luck, that Aura finds a similar one and connects with it. That person becomes known as a reincarnation. I-I am one of those reincarnations. When I was born, I was born silent. But, the Aura of an old Aura Master called Layla Edison Ketchum saved my life and gave me my strong Aura powers."

Ash his eyes widened as he heard the name. He was about to ask, but Layla was before him.

"Yes, Ash. She, she was your ancestor. I can only guess that the power of Aura has been running through your family for quite some time. Either way, I might be her reincarnation and have some of her power, but I don't have her memories. I don't know what kind of person she was, and honestly I don't want to know."

"The thing is-" She turned to face Alina, who has been quiet the entire time. "- that Alina also is able to use Aura. She's a few years younger then me, but I can feel that she's as strong, maybe even stronger then me. So, Alina, I have to ask: Are you a reincarnation like me?"

Everyone turned to face the little silver haired girl. She looked at everyone with her eye before allowing a deep sigh to escape her. She grabbed the bandages from her arms and took them of, revealing the red glowing tattoo's. She took the patch in front of her left eye of, revealing the red color of the eye compared to the blue of her other one. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight.

"I-I'm the reincarnation of Alina Hordon Smith. S-she used to live in the shrine a-at the beach, where people came to w-worship her as a deity. She had the power to take one's pain as her own. And, so can I. I can feel the pain of the people around me, for kilometers. But only if the symbols on my body are visible."

"I don't know what she did in her life, but I think that, maybe, that man was the descendant of someone who used to worship her, but who died thanks to something she did. I-I don't know for sure, like Layla I don't have her memories." She sighed as her body slumped down. She has revealed her biggest secret. What would Espeon say? What will he do, the shrine is destroyed! Her home... Is gone.

Serena breathed out before going to her wheelchair and getting in. She rolled away, leaving Evylin to her thoughts. Ash quickly got up and went after her, leaving the two friends to talk quietly.

* * *

Only after the third call did Serena stop. Ash caught up with her and stopped in front of her, his head hanging low.

"Serena, I-I... I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep it a secret, but I also didn't want to hurt you. There is a lot I don't know about Aura, and I'm scared that it could hurt you. Or worse."

The honey blonde relaxed a bit as she allowed her expression to soften. The boy was rubbing the back of his head, his gaze not meeting hers.

"Ash, you know that you can share anything with me, right?"

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

Serena sighed. She knew he is sorry, but she could feel something trying to reach out for her, a kind and soft feeling. Could this be his Aura?

"Are you trying to use your Aura on me?"

The feeling immediately stopped, leaving that warm sensation behind. She smiled a little bit.

"Sorry." Ash apologized, again. The honey blonde sighed, but this time of how melodramatic her boyfriend was acting.

"I accept your apology, and honestly, it felt kinda nice to feel your Aura. Just, next time tell me what your hiding, okay?"

Ash nodded his head furiously before closing in and giving her a hug. She returned the gesture and felt the kind and soft feeling return. She smiled softly. No matter what, Ash always stayed Ash. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

Besides, the prospect of having an Aura sensitive boyfriend sounded nice.

* * *

Layla was taking a look at the red glowing tattoo's on Alina's arms. The swirls were glowing, and she swore she could feel the girls Aura even more now those bandages were gone. She also felt that any pain she had was softened. She looked up, finding the silver haired girl staring at the sky.

"You really can feel the pain of others?" She asked, a bit unsure. The girl nodded her head before turning to look at the young honey blonde.

"I can feel their physical and emotional pain. I can feel the pain Serena has for losing her ability to walk. I can feel the slight pain Evylin has for keeping a secret from Ash, though I don't know what for secret. And I can feel your pain." She took a hold of Layla's hand, and her pain seemed to lessen even more. The honey blonde pulled away, her gaze not meeting that of Alina.

"Please don't. I-I want to feel it. I don't want to lose it. It reminds me of my... of my parents." She felt the pain returning and she sighed. The honey blonde looked at the silver haired girl, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Layla, what am I going to do? Espeon is probably worried sick, the- the shrine is gone... I lost my home." She slumped down, her legs folding against her chest as she hugged them. The glow on her tattoo's seemed to darken. Layla placed a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, I really do. I-I lost my home too. But we'll help you whatever way we can, I promise. You have to trust me, okay... Sis?"

The two girls shared a glance as their Aura's mixed together. They showed each others their feelings, their thoughts and a few of their memories. Alina saw how Layla had her friends to rely on, and Layla saw how much Espeon did for Alina. They understood each other.

"Alright, have you done sharing your Aura's? We have to go." Ash spoke up, startling the duo. They looked up at the raven boy, who had Serena with him, the older honey blonde smiling down at them.

"Someday you have to explain to me how it works." Serena said with hint of fun in her voice. Layla and Alina chuckled. Ash felt glad to see that they were taking it so well. He turned to his cousin, who had stood up and was staring out over see.

"Ivy?" He asked as she walked over to her, leaving Serena with the two little girls.

"Sorry, it's just... A lot to take in. I'm fine. No need to apologize either, trust me." She assured her cousin. He looked at her with worried eyes, but he knew that she's strong and that she'll handle herself. He sighed before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get through this. Together." Ash encouraged her, making a smile appear on her face. She nodded before joining him with the others.

 _'_ _ _No matter what, we'll always stick together. Because that's what family does.'__ The thought resonated through the group, amplified by their joined Aura's.

* * *

Somewhere, in an old van, a screen showed a satellite view of Acrachon Town, a blue dot showing the location of a large spike in Aura.

"This is interesting." A male voice spoke as the figure gazed at the readings of their scanner. The spike was in the early afternoon, on a desolated part of the beach where no one else was.

The figure checked the tracking system showing him the location of every single Cronos device in use. He found one that had coordinates that matched up with the location of the Aura spike.

"Very interesting."

* * *

 **Ok, a little bit of a longer chapter, but a nice one to that. We face the truth about Aura, about Alina and about the power of Pokemon. The power to kill. What will happen to Pikachu? How will they help Alina? And what is with the secrets of Aura? The truth takes time, but evenutally it all comes out.  
**

 **Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya soon!**


	17. Chapter 16: Wrapping Up

A few fires were still crackling away at the edges of what was once the old shrine of Arcachon Town. The burned down rubble was still smoking, but the fire had been put out for the most part.

A few pieces were surrounded by a purple glow as they were lifted up. From underneath the rubble a broken picture-frame was pulled. It floated over to the Espeon standing at the edge of the ruined shrine.

 _"_ _ _Alina! Where are you?"__ The Espeon called out with his telepathy. But he didn't receive an answer. He kept going through the rubble with Psychic, hoping to find some clue as to where Alina has gone.

As he pulled a burned beam away, some parts collapsed to reveal the spot where her bed once was. The curtains had been completely burned up, the mattress nothing but a heap of wood and semi-molten springs. From underneath the wood, he was able to recover her favourite toy: the stuffed Bunnelby. It was in decent shape, just with a few bits of ash covering it. He shook it clean, glad that at least one thing she would want to have is safe and intact.

"Espy!" Alina's voice sounded from somewhere on the beach. Espeon turned to see the silver haired girl running up the hill, straight for him. He called for hear, glad to see her safe. She landed in a tight hug around his neck, but he didn't mind. She was safe and that's what counts.

As the little girl let go of her friend, he noticed that Layla was with her, and a trio of new humans. The psychic-type took a protective stance, showing the boundaries.

"It's okay, Espeon. Their my friends. This are Ash, Serena and Evylin. Ash helped save Alina." Layla assured the sun pokemon. He allowed his tension to lower and took their looks in. They seemed reliable, and honest. He gave them the reason of the doubt.

* * *

Alina was happily hugging her stuffed toy, glad to see it in one piece. In the mean time Espeon had received the whole of the story. He looked at the girl, a sigh escaping him.

 _"_ _ _I was worried about this. A past that isn't even hers is catching up with her. She's not safe here, there are to many clues that could lead to her."__ He spoke to the others, keeping Alina in the dark. The group nodded as they watched the girl playing happily. She had put her bandages and patch back on at Espeon's persistence, and the little girl hadn't complained in the slightest.

"The shrine is destroyed, she can't stay here anymore. Where will you go?" Layla asked as she looked at the smoldering pile of wood and stone. She sighed deeply. _'_ _ _What a waste of fine history, too.'__

 _"_ _ _I won't be taking Alina on my endeavors. It's to dangerous for her, she still has to learn the extent of her powers and learn how to control them. I told her what I know as guardian of the shrine, to a certain point, but she's unaware of how dangerous they realy can be. Her powers will only grow with time, and you're the only ones who can help her with that. With that I'll be leaving her with you."__ Espeon explained, a saddened look on his face. He has been the shrine guardian for a long while, just like the ones that came before him, but in the time he and Alina have been together, he has come to care of her as family.

"So, she'll be coming with us?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure he got that right. You never knew what other plans pokemon could have.

 _"_ _ _Yes, I'll be sending her with you to travel. But not until after we've cleaned this mess up."__ Espeon told the others before turning to look at the rubble of the shrine. The others followed his gaze and understood what he meant. It would be a disgrace to leave it behind like this.

"Our ferry will be leaving in less then a week. We can help clean up if you want." Serena offered, a kind smile on her face as Espeon glanced at her. He nodded, glad for the help he could get. His expression turned serious again very soon, though.

 _"_ _ _For now, I think it's best for you to go and rest. I have a place where Alina can sleep with me until the sun is up, so don't worry."__ Espeon said before walking over to Aline, who looked up as he was probably telling her something they didn't need to know. The others nodded before preparing to go back and sleep.

* * *

The next few days, things would go at a slow pace. The others would go and help Espeon and Alina clean up the mess at the shrine, finding things here and there. Ash would go to the police office to try and assure that the story they had was as true and liable as possible. Everyone noticed how downcast he was without his buddy next to him, and the device that kept Pikachu in his pokéball had prove itself to be very strong.

One day, Sylveon had gotten enough of it and had pulled the pokéball of Ash's belt before slamming into the gray device around ir with her feelers. She even tried with a few Swift attacks, but nothing worked. Eventually Serena was able to calm her down well enough for Ash to grab the capture device and put it back. He understood what she was going through, but uncontrolled rage wouldn't solve anything.

 _"_ _ _The bond that an Aura Guardian forms with his partner can go beyond the simple emotional understanding. Their Aura's sync with each other, strengthening their bond even more beyond the visible. A bond that last forever."__ Espeon stated in one of his lectures when someone asked about it. The psychic type had proven himself a good source of knowledge about Aura, but even he didn't have answer for everything.

As days passed, their work on the shrine was reaching it's end. And so was the week before their departure. Serena had gone into town to buy some things for Alina. Clothes, a bag for her stuff and a box filled with bandages and first-aid. The first was for obvious reasons, the latter was at Espeon's insistence.

 _"_ _ _Traveling with Aura Guardians can be dangerous. It's smart to make sure you're prepared for anything."__ He said to her, scaring her a little bit. But she kept her composure. She wasn't going to show it to anyone, although she knew well enough that Ash could just feel her emotions through her Aura.

But the boy was to engrossed in getting his partner free. The police believed his story, but they were still afraid to allow a pokemon with such strength to walk around freely. The people at the station were set on assuring that he wouldn't cause any harm.

The day before their departure it had been enough. The entire group followed Ash, and whether he liked it or not, they weren't backing down. The group arrived at the station and once again the plea for letting Pikachu free began. At first it seemed to be the same story, until the others jumped in between.

Serena told them how much trust she had that Pikachu wouldn't hurt someone intentionally. She told them that she was sure it wasn't his intention, and that his emotions were sure to blame on that part.

Evylin showed her trust as family of Ash, and she pushed the matter off the discovery that the man, a former sergeant, had already proven himself to be dangerous, firing a bazooka at children and trying to kill one. The reasoning was logical, and logic was hard to fight.

But when Layla wanted to speak her part, one officer had enough of their meddling.

"What do you think you are, talking like you're the grown-ups? You're children, you don't know what you're talking about!" The officer said with a certain glee in his voice. Layla couldn't take it like this anymore. She had enough.

"YOU don't have a say like THAT! You are treating a pokemon three, maybe four times smaller then you like some kind of monster! YOU are the ones that are acting like the children, and they are the ones taking the responsibility of the grown-ups! You are switching the roles around without even knowing it! And I've had it! I've had it with your childish behaviour! What's wrong with this place if the children have to take the roles of the adults?!"

She finished with panting breath, leaving the entire station speechless. Everyone but the officer who had spoken against them.

"You, YOU, arrogant, selfish, little **brat**?! HOW dare you speak like that?! And with such a tone! YOU are the little kids here, the stupid kids! Don't question us! WE are the adults, and you say as **we** speak! So shut, your, fucking mouth!" The man finished with equal breath, but far more arrogance. Some of the officers in the station held their breath in, shocked at his response, officer Jenny was looking at the scene with a judging eye.

But he had taken it to far. And that was enough for Ash.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ash yelled, the air around him shaking. Everyone could feel that his rage was fueling his Aura, Layla swearing she could see his eyes turning red. He walked between her and the officer with heavy footsteps, as if he was going to push his feet through the floor. "Don't you DARE speak like that, against, my. Daughter!"

Silence.

Everyone fell silent, even Ash's friends. Tears started to well in Layla her eyes at the boy's remark. She saw her as his daughter? As his child?

She couldn't hold it anymore. The little honey blonde embraced the boy, tears going down her face. Serena rolled over and took the girl in an equal embrace, making soothing noises. The officer noticed that he had caught the attention of the whole station as he slowly backed away, only to bump into something. Or someone.

He looked back, his eyes meeting the flaring ones of officer Jenny. She simply pointed to the door of the station, the officer complying with hunched back. She followed the man until he was outside and out of hearing range before speaking against the group.

"That was some brave acting. And maybe you're right. _We_ are the adults, not you. We should be taking responsibility, not you. I'll let Pikachu free, if you can promise me I won't hear something like this again, okay?"

The others quickly gave their promises and officer Jenny took the key for unlocking the gray holding device. It clicked loose, falling of the pokéball. In a flash it opened, Pikachu appearing on his trainer's shoulder, rubbing the boy's cheek affectionately.

"Pikachu!" Everyone cheered as they greeted the electric-type with happiness. After dealing with the paperwork and the last details, the group left for the shrine to pick Alina up.

* * *

On the way they filled Pikachu in on the things that happened, hearing how much Ash had pleaded for his release caused the mouse pokemon to end up in tears, embracing his trainer.

On the way though, something was bothering Layla. And Ash felt it. He stopped with Serena and, after telling her, they both turned to face the little honey blonde.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she noticed the two staring at her. They shared a last glance before answering.

"I wasn't lying, Layla. And neither would Serena have. W-we really see you as ours. As our daughter, our child."

"Ash is right, Layla. Even if you're the reincarnation of Ash's ancestor, you're still you, not her. And you're our little girl. We know we can't really replace your real parents, but the best we can do is try."

The little honey blonde stared up at them with tears in her eyes before pulling them in a big hug. They returned it with twice the emotion, Layla feeling how Ash was channeling his Aura to her and even tried to get some of Serena's to reach her, even though the older honey blonde couldn't use her Aura.

After catching up with the rest, the group arrived at the shrine, the place completely cleaned up, asides of the foundations of the shrine and a few pieces of wall that had remained standing.

Espeon and Alina were already waiting, the latter in her new outfit. She was wearing a purple dress with a white fluffed skirt. A belt with a Cronos ;that Espeon had revealed was set for Alina, attached to it was keeping the skirt up. She was wearing simple purple ballerina-styled shoes and her silver hair had been washed, looking cleaner then ever. She still had the bandages around her arms and the eyepatch, but the one around her leg and the patch on her cheek were gone, the wounds having healed. She still had a few scratches from cleaning up, but those would vanish soon enough.

Espeon had a bag on his back, but it was really Alina's. As they noticed the others coming, he handed her the purple backpack before grabbing his own stuff and preparing to say goodbye.

The group stood there, in the lowering sunset. Alina was standing hand in hand with Layla, who gave her a comforting smile. The little girl looked to the psychic type.

"Thank you. For taking care of me for all these months. I'll really miss you, Espeon." Alina said as she bowed her head. The sun pokemon bowed his own head, giving his thanks to her before leaving into the woods bordering the beach, a few tears going down his face.

They waited there, allowing the little girl to take everything in. She turned to Layla, who was sporting a warm smile. The little girl hugged her older sister, the two allowing their Aura's to mix little.

"Time to go everyone, tomorrow is a big day." Ash said as he started moving Serena back. Everyone caught up with the raven boy. As they walked, Alina turned to look back one last time at the shrine.

As she looked back, a blue glow appeared, taking the shape of an elder woman with silver shining hair. She offered a warm smile and mouthed a 'sorry' at her before vanishing in the air.

The little girl smiled before running to the others, her older sister calling her.

A new adventures awaits them.

* * *

The horn of a boat sounded through the port of Arcachon Town. People were boarding the ferry heading for Bordeaux City, putting their luggage on the belt for large bags and luggage.

Among the people boarding is our group, that has now been extended by a young girl with silver hair. As they board the ship, the two younger girls of the group are baffled at the sight. The trio of older ones smiled at the way the kids are looking at the boat.

"You remember the last time we took a ferry, Ash?" Serena asked as she looked at the boat. The ramp wasn't to steep for her, thank Arceus.

"When we left with Diancie to look for Xerneas. I still remember how we all got wet afterwards!"

The coupled laughed at the memories. Evylin smiled at the two, having heard a bit about their adventures with their old friends from Lumiose City.

"I wonder how Clemont and Bonnie are doing." Serena sighed as they arrived on the deck of the S.S. Rodriga. Ash nodded, having similar thoughts. He wonders if they have had any trouble at the gym.

"It's normal to be worried about your future siblings." Ash says, getting the attention of the little honey blonde behind him.

"Future siblings?" Layla asks, her curiosity peaked. The two look at her before smiling.

"We'll tell you once we've got everything to our rooms." Serena says, poking the little girl in the cheek. The girl giggles at the attention until she hears a soft scoff from behind her. She turns to see Alina holding a sad expression. She could tell that her Aura was sad too.

"Sorry, Alina."

"It's okay. I understand, you've travelled more with them then I have." Alina argues, but it doesn't stop Layla from giving the girl a hug. The couple look at their bond as sisters growing and smile.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Wow! You faced the legendary Yveltal?!" Layla exclaims from their secluded spot on the deck of the ferry. The couple chuckle with a hint of nervousness at the excitement of the two girls who are right now intently listening to their stories.

"It wasn't easy. Eventually Xerneas had to step in to stop him and returning everything to normal. After that she turned into a crystal tree." Serena finishes their story, noticing the sparkling eyes of the two girls.

"It was very dangerous. I almost lost Pikachu." Ash gives his part of the end, the mouse pokemon on his shoulder smiling sheepishly.

Evylin was looking at the sea with wide eyes, enjoying the view and the breeze in her hair.

"Hey, Ivy! Come tell us of your adventures!" Ash yells at her, hoping inside that she'll come over to help relieve them of the stress. Sure, taking care of two little girls as it's upside, but their attention could be choking at times.

"Coming!" The girl calls over.

As they are doing this, a man wearing red glasses looks down at them from his own spot on the ferry. He was holding a newspaper, but wasn't exactly reading it.

A second man wearing black sunglasses, a big hat and brown raincoat joins next to the man, handing him a flash-drive.

"You understand the situation?" He asks with a deep voice. The man with red glasses nods before handing some files to the other guy.

"You understand the risks?"

"Of course. Aura Academy has everything under control. We'll make contact with the boy when he's alone."

"Just don't mention me. That's all I'm asking."

"Don't worry, your cover is safe. Team Flare won't know a thing." The big man finishes their conversation before leaving the other guy alone. He turns back to look at the group talking, the small girls listening with great attention at the raven girl's stories.

"Why are it always the children who get involved in this?" He shakes his head before turning away. He looks back one last time before entering the ferry.

* * *

An explosion rocks the ground in a secluded section of forest somewhere in Southern Kalos. A massive red vine sprouts from the ground, but is knocked back down to size by a powerful big water shuriken.

From the darkness, a blue figure lands softly on the ground. It looks around to see if there is anything else around, but finds nothing. It takes a good breath before marching on.

On one of the trees, a green blob-like pokemon appears for a moment from it's invisibility. A cel used by Zygarde.

And the blue figure is a Greninja. But not a normal one. Ash's greninja!

A few bushes bristle, but Greninja isn't alarmed as Zygarde appears from them, in his core form.

 **(-note: this is translated for understanding purposes-)**

"That are yet another pair of vines dealt with. At this rate we'll have all of Kalos cleansed in good time." Zygarde says as they walk through the forest. Greninja sighs, his eyes wandering to the sky.

"Aren't you getting bored of this?" He asks. Zygarde looks at him with a puzzled look. "I mean, don't you miss Bonnie and the others?"

At the mention of the little blonde's name, Zygarde looks downcast. He knows that it's his task to protect the Kalos region, bet ever since he travelled with that group, he missed them. Especially Bonnie.

"I do, just as much as I know you miss Ash. And that female Braixen." At the mention of the latter, Greninja tried to hold back a blush. Ever since he's been going around fighting those vines, his feelings for Braixen had only grown. And he felt like that Ash also had started to understand his feelings for Serena. But lately, his bond has been spiking, sometimes more then normal. He couldn't see what Ash was seeing, but he knew that the boy was happy very often. This week had been less nice, but it ended on a good note.

The duo stopped as they reached the edge of the forest. A small cliff was hanging over some more forest, but further down you could see the edges of Bordeaux City.

"I have a strange feeling about this, Greninja. I think that one of us might have their reunion sooner then expected." Zygarde states as he looks at the human settlement. Greninja nods, having a similar feeling. He could feel that there was something about this place that connected him with his trainer.

"Let's take a break." Greninja offers as he sits down on the edge of the cliff. Zygarde agrees with him before finding a suitable rock and laying down. The hexagon shape in his body glowed as he gathered some more energy from the sun.

 _'_ _ _I'll see you soon, Ash.'__

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, well, well! Greninja finally makes his proper debute! And we see Zygarde as well. The problem with Pikachu has been resolved, and the bonds between the growing family are strenghtening. Alina has joined our heroes adventures after saying goodbye to Espeon, but we'll see him again at one point.  
**

 **Anyways, next chapter is for tomorrow, if I have the time of course. Today is one of those rare days that I am able to finish two chapters in one strike. Yikes!**

 **So, that's it for today. Remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see ya soon!**


	18. Chapter 17: Passing Times

Water splashed up against the side of the boat as it heads through the water to Bordeaux city. All sorts of flying-types were soaring through the sky, the occasional cloud casting a shadow over the S.S. Rodriga.

Inside the ship the rooms had bunk-space for three. This has split our group in a room with three and one with two. Ash, Serena and Layla were sharing the first, as Evylin and Alina had the second room on one of the levels of the ferry.

But because of limited space, every room only had one bathroom, with a toilet, a single sink and a bad/shower. And right now the last one was in use.

Serena and Layla were washing themselves whilst the others were doing their own thing in their rooms. Ash was doing some thinking about his next battle in the tournament, even though it was still 4 weeks from now.

Serena was busy helping the younger honey blonde wash her back. She was going over the little girl's soft skin with care, avoiding the spots that she knew still hurt a bit. Layla's shirt and pants normally were enough to hide the scars she has left from her time in that warehouse or from her escape, but her back was the worst, though.

Red scars were lined in random ways on her back. Signs of having been hit with something hard and long. The only thing that came to everyone's mind could be a whip, and that caused shivers to go down their spines. You wouldn't say it, but Layla had gone through more then any ten-year old should.

She finished washing the girls back and grabbed the small shower head before rinsing the girl's back off. She shuddered a bit from the sudden water hitting her sensitive back, but she sighed as a pleasant feeling washed over her. She smiled a bit.

"He's using his Aura again." Layla states as the older honey blonde finished rising her back. Serena smiled, knowing that Ash must have felt her displeasure and wanted to comfort her.

"He just wants to help you."

"I know he does, mom." Her mouth twitched and her voice croaked a bit, still having it hard with calling the older honey blonde like that. Serena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel. My own mother is engaged to someone else after my dad left many years ago. I still have it hard to call him my 'new' dad."

Layla nodded, understanding that she's not alone. The two switched places, the little girl helping with Serena's back. As she worked down the girl's back, she noticed something. A fine line going down the left of the blonde's back, stopping around the lowest rib. She traced the line with a finger, causing a small shudder from the older girl.

"I had an accident when I was learning how to ride a Ryhorn. I landed on a sharp rock, it scraped down my back and tore through the fabric of my jumpsuit and my skin. The doctor's still say that I was luck I hadn't broken any bones and only would have a faint scar." Serena explained, knowing well what the girl had found. She had told Ash the same when he saw the scar during their 'wild night'.

Layla frowned at the wound, but decided to ignore it and continue washing. After that she helped rinse everything down before they finished up and prepared to dry themselves.

* * *

Evylin was sitting in her bunk, reading a book about grass-types. Alina was seated on the ground, examining the Cronos-device Espeon had given her before she left with the others. Layla had explained her the basic functions when she asked the older girl about it, but even she only knew so much about the strange device.

As she's toying around with it, she finds that the device is drawing some of it's power from her own Aura. Interested in how this works, she starts channeling more Aura to it.

The glow of the small neon-blue button starts to increase, and when she sees that it doesn't get brighter, she presses it. The Cronos opens like normal, but this time instead of the normal holographic display, it shows a 3D projection of the boat and surroundings, different blue spots scattered across the display. She sees the room she's in and finds two spots: Her and Evylin. The one presenting her is much brighter though. In the room of the others she finds three spots, two of those also brighter, although different on level. Ash and Layla, she assumes.

 _'_ _ _It shows the Aura of every person within a certain distance.'__ She realizes before closing the device. She had to take a break of channeling so much Aura to one spot, as it seems to use the Aura to produce the map, and to much use of your personal Aura can be very exhausting.

"Layla told me it's from an organization called Aura Academy, but I've never heard of something like that. You Aura-sensitive people are one big mystery, aren't you?" Evylin said after noticing the little girl fiddling with the strange device. For her and Serena it was a simple decorative object, but for the others it was a way of ID and self-understanding. It was proven that the Cronos didn't work for people with different DNA or Aura-signature, as neither of the two the little girls had would opened when Ash wanted to use them.

"It's not like we wanted it." Alina retorts with a sneer. Her abilities -no, their abilities- was a sensitive subject to talk about. She turns her head, hair swaying in the air.

"Sorry. I know it's difficult, but I never had that problem. I might be related to Ash, but I guess I never received their Aura-powers. I know that you and Layla were unfortunate enough to become reincarnations of people that are long gone, but for Layla it acted as a life-line."

"I know it gives you two trouble, especially you with the mysterious backstory of your reincarnation, but I bet there are things about it that make it more bearable." Evylin finishes as she turns back to her book. But Alina wasn't going to leave it at that.

"There aren't many for me." She says, her voice almost like a whisper. She tugs at the bandage around her left-arm. "I can't control my powers that well. I can't stop feeling it... The pain and suffering of others. The loss of people's lives. I can feel it, but I can't stop any of it."

"I feel powerless." The little girl finishes as she puts the Cronos back on her belt. She enters the bathroom, probably to try and wash away the pain and sorrow that had been building up.

Evylin sighed as she turned to her book again, but found it hard to focus. She closes it with one swing before depositing it on the table. The raven girl swings over the edge of her bunk and lands with precision on the ground before walking to the small desk with PC in the room, desperate for a distraction.

* * *

"Luxray is unable to battle, that means that challenger Max is the winner!"

Clembot concluded the battle in the Lumiose Gym as Clemont retrieved Luxray to his Pokéball. Max had sprinted on the field to congratulate Hippopotas, one of his new catches. On the sideline Kirlia was happily dancing at the victory of their newest partner. The green-haired boy had been speeding through the region the past months, getting better with time, catching new pokemon and beating though trainers and Gym-leaders.

And now he had beaten Clemont, earning him his fifth gym-badge.

"Here, Max. The sign that you have beaten the Lumiose Gym!" Clemont states with a smile as he deposits the gym-badge in the boy's eager hands. From the stands Bonnie walked down, Dedenne sitting on the girl's head. She had a beaming smile on her face, the last of the exiting battle ebbing away.

"Thank you for the good battle, Clemont. Ash wasn't kidding that you're a strong gym-leader." Max compliments after pulling his eyes off the gym-leader's younger sister. The pure blond smiled a bit nervously, still not liking to be complimented so much by people. Bonnie elbowed him in the side, a grin on her face.

"Come on, bro! He has a point, ya know! You've really gotten stronger."

"I know, Bonnie. But, shouldn't you be preparing your bag?"

Bonnie her expression was puzzled for a moment until she realized what her older brother meant. The daze from two days ago was still in her head, the day they had celebrated her birthday. The day she had turned ten.

With agreement of their father and new step-mother, she had decided to leave on her journey a few days later, wanting to be at least modestly prepared.

"What do you mean, Clemont? Something special happening?" Max asked, obviously not aware of the things going on in the Lucio's personal life. Bonnie regained her smile, albeit with a hint of nervousness.

"I turned ten a few days ago, and I decided to leave on my own journey through Kalos today. I've pretty much got everything I need, even a partner, isn't that right, Dedenne?" The girl looked up at Dedenne, the electric type having become her actual partner only yesterday. He answered to her with glee, jumping from it's spot to nuzzle the girl's cheek. Max couldn't help but smile at the affection between the two.

"Well, if you want to leave in time, I suggest you get the last of your things and your bag and __get going__!" Clemont exclaimed. It wasn't so much that he wanted her gone, far from! But he wanted to get over with the goodbye so it would still take some time for his mind to process that his sister wouldn't be around anymore for a long time. Less sad and she wouldn't have to cope with a crying older brother.

"Alright, alright, geez! I promise you, bro, you'll regret seeing me off very soon!" Bonnie joked before rushing to the room where the last off her stuff was. Max had been watching the whole exchange with interest before turning to face the gym-leader.

"You're really going to miss her, won't you?"

"Yeah, and that's not even the worst part! I just feel like time's going to fast. It only felt like yesterday that she was still so small and fragile."

"Believe me, it isn't easy for her either. You think I don't miss being around with May? I sometimes call her when I get the chance, but I quite often get caught in some type of battle or other stuff." The green-haired boy explains, a small sigh escaping him. He missed his older sister, even if they had their disagreements.

"Where are you going to next, actually?" Clemont decided to ask, the blond wanting to change the subject. A smile seemed to form on the young trainer's face as he thought about it.

"Laverre City. I heard that the gym there has fairy-types. I hope to maybe catch a fairy-type to keep Kirlia company." Max said as he looked at his partner, who was currently still praising Hippopotas for his victory.

"Yeah, but believe me, Valerie is a very strong gym-leader. They might not seem like it, but her fairy-type pokemon are very strong!" Clemont stated as he remembered the time that the four of them were in Laverre city and the battle Ash had with her. He also remembered Sawyer, one of Ash's rivals. It was the place where they first met. Strange that it was already so long ago but still seemed so fresh in his memories.

"I bet!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked with a teasing tone as she appeared from one of the halls leading to the battlefield, bag on her side.

"Just talking about Max's next destination. He's planning to go to Laverre City." Clemont explained, saving Max the whole explanation.

"Really? I was hoping to go there too!" Bonnie exclaimed as she jumped forwards, Dedenne helplessly hanging on to her shoulder. The green-haired boy was taken aback a bit with her sudden enthusiasm, but he quickly recovered and a smile seemed to play on his face. Kirlia seemed to pick on his sudden change in though as he twirled around to look at the group talking.

"Well, if you want y-you could come with. Ya know, tag along." Max said, nervousness evident in his voice. The young blonde looked at him with a questioning look, and it almost seemed like she was judging him before the largest smile he had ever seen appeared on her face.

"That would be _great_! I was actually kinda hoping to travel with someone, so this is just perfect! I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time!" Bonnie squalled as she grabbed on to Max's arm. A blush crept on his face, but it seemed like she didn't notice in her spur of excitement. Clemont however did notice, and this time he was less oblivious to the matter. He raised a questioning eyebrow, but shrugged it off, feeling like it wasn't his business.

 _'_ _ _Besides, what's the chance?'__

* * *

Layla was wandering around in the dark, shivering on her legs. Her whole body was shaking, and it was covered in cuts and bruises. Her clothes were ripped and wet, leaving little to the imagination. Her blouse was ripped to show her stomach, her pants shredded so much that her panties were showing. Her shoes were gone, her feet plowing through what seemed to be thick slick, a kind of mud or a swamp, maybe?

Blood was seeping from her wounds, bits already hard and sticky. A thick fog enshrouded everything, nothing but a grim darkness around her. No sun, no moon, no stars. Not even the haze of the night sky.

"H-Hello?" Her voice called, rasping and hoarse. Her throat was dry, and she felt both thirsty and hungry. She felt the stinging in her back, the wounds of the whip-slashes all open.

A nightmare. It has to be. No way could this be real! It has to be!

"Hello?!"

Nothing. No response, nothing. Ethereal darkness was all she had as a response.

But then, something strange.

A blue glow caught her eyes. She didn't know from where it came until she looked down, noticing her hands. They were glowing a slight neon-blue. She held them before her, the glow coming from her bloody and scratched palms. A shimmer of hope seemed to fill her heart. A spark of good.

But that was all taken away as the glow turned to a crimson red. Dread suddenly filled her heart as the glow increased. She tried to shout, to yell, call for help, but it was like her voice was taken away, her mouth open but nothing coming out.

She shook her hands, but the glow seemed to cast away the darkness. But what she saw then was even more grotesque.

She was surrounded by buildings. They were old, destroyed and ruined, leaning to all sides in the slick mud. Plant-life had grown over them, but it was all dead, a rotten brown.

And then, she saw them. The bodies, floating in the mud. They were pale, covered with mud and dry blood. It looked terrible, horrible. A true nightmare. Their eyes were open, some rolled back whilst others were a deadly gray. There were people she didn't know, maybe saw on the streets once, there were people she only once met. But there were also friends, family, her parents. She saw a pile of bodies, every one a child she once saw in the warehouse. And she could faintly see the outlining of the cursed building in the distance.

But that wasn't the worst. Suddenly she heard footsteps echoing in the distance. She turned to look, and that's when she saw them.

Ash, Serena, Alina, even Evylin! They were running in her direction! A glimpse of a smile crossed her face, until she saw the horrified looks in their eyes. It seemed like they didn't see her, their eyes focused on escaping whatever was chasing them.

And then, the first blast came. It hit Ash straight in the back, causing him to fold over and crash in the mud. Blood poured from the big hole in his back, gushing out and mixing with the slick. The three girl stopped in horror as they looked back, slowly inching away from whatever had just fired that blast of red energy.

 _'_ _ _Not energy, Aura.'__ Her mind suddenly informed her, but why she didn't know. But there was little time. She tried to move, to help them, to do... Something!

But she couldn't move! Her feet were stuck in the slick, like some kind of cement. She tried, but failed. By now the glow in her hands was gone, like the dim light had been there all along, but she had been blind to notice.

Two more blasts send Serena and Alina flying, landing in the slick mud, splashing it away. She wanted to scream, to yell, to cry; but she had no voice, no tears to shed.

As lastly Evylin was blasted down, she finally saw the figure that had done this to her friends, to her family!

And she only wanted to scream. The figure arose from the darkness, first the crimson glow on it's hands showing, then the sick red-black eyes. The being revealed itself, and she felt like she could faint.

It was...

...

...

Herself?!

It was like looking through a twisted mirror, one showing her darker side. It was like she was staring back at herself, but then... Evil.

"Oh, but I __am__ your darker side, Layla." The being spoke in a dark, but still similar voice like hers. She blinked, not sure what to make of this.

"This is your future. The one in which you embrace the power you hold and use it to make everyone pay who ever hurt you!" The shadow being yelled back. She flinched, as if that had physically hurt her. She looked back and found her voice for the first time.

"No..." She whispered, the word hurting her throat.

"Yes! They all hurt you! They all had a part in your pain!"

"No."

"They hurt you, they betrayed you! They __hated__ you!"

"No!"

"They __deserved__ to die!"

"NO!"

"Even them, the ones you dare to call your 'parents'. In the end you're nothing for them! They'll leave you behind like your real parents did! Your life is __cursed__ to be filled with pain! So instead, you should embrace the power you hold!" The figure spoke, but something seemed off. The form it was holding was... Fading? That wasn't right. It couldn't be...

Maybe...

"Embrace the darkness, allow it to fill you with power so you can decimate your opponents!"

 ** **NO!****

This time, you could clearly see it. A ripple in the form, a slight fading and a different figure in the place. Could it be?

"WHY ARE YOU RESISTING?!"

The voice turned deeper, it shifted and wasn't hers anymore. The form was loosing grip. Just one last push.

"GO AWAY!" Layla yelled, and fuck did it hurt. Her throat should be bleeding by now, the strain should have made her vocal cords snap. But instead she remained.

But the shadow figure didn't. It staggered back as it received the mental blow she delivered, and the last of it's fake form faded away. All it was now was a deformed blob of shadow, with crimson red eyes. For a split second it seemed to waver, but it held it's ground.

"I live in a life filled with happiness! Sure, there are times where life isn't fair and it hurts, but those people support me! They help me! So don't go saying it's their fault!" She yelled back, her foot reaching forwards as the grip it had on her mind was slipping.

"Wrong! They'll hurt you, they'll betray you!" It shouted back with a glitching and deep voice. She felt a shiver down her spine, but her confidence didn't waver. No, it grew stronger!

"You're wrong! Sure, that might happen, but they'll feel sorry! They'll apologize, and I'll forgive them! Because that's what friends do! That's what family does!" Her next foot reached forwards much easier, and her surroundings faded away, the bodies disappearing and the blood on her body melting away. Her pain started to disappear.

"They'll understand me! They do! They're my parents, and I'll always trust them, no matter what! They'll never abandon me! They __love__ me! And I love them!" The slick was gone, and her appearance was all better now. She strode forwards with confidence, her hand turning into a fist. Now for the last part.

She swung forwards, her fist connecting with the shadow-like blob. It flinched and staggered back, trying to remain standing. She kept on punching, hitting harder and harder every time.

"Stop!" It pleaded, something like hands going up in defeat. But she wasn't done. Far from!

"Don't lie to me! I'll never give up! And never talk like that about Mom and Dad ever again!"

She slammed down on the blob with a flat hand, cutting through it like a knife through butter. The shadow vanished in thin air, like it was never there. She breathed out, but as she opened her eyes, she saw the one thing she hoped to never see.

It's red eyes gleam at her, a scowl on it's face. She heard them talk about it. Ash told her about him. But they all believed he was gone!

"Not so though now, heh?" Evil Ash snarled at her as he slowly got up.

"N-no! You don't exist! You shouldn't!"

"Maybe I shouldn't. But everyone has a dark side. All it needs is some extra power and some self-consciousness, and you have yourself an evil version of someone. Even you have it. Be warned, missy. Hanging around someone as powerful like him can be _dangerous_ , even life-threatening." As he finishes his form starts to fade, the last of his sentence dying away in the darkness.

Layla falls to her knees, exhausted. A moment of worry flashes through her mind, but she throws it away. _'_ _ _No, I won't think like that about Dad.'__

She closes her eyes, and her mind slips away into a dream-less sleep.

As we leave her mind, we find ourselves in the bunks of the ferry-ship. Layla had been tossing in her sleep, discomforting grunts coming from her. It hadn't woken Serena, although she had a frown on her face like the noise concerned her, but underneath her Ash was laying in his bunk, eyes wide open.

He had felt her situation in his sleep, what promptly awoke him. As he reached out, he found the reason and supported her by giving her the strength she needed. Now, he felt exhausted from spending so much Aura.

As he turned to prepare to sleep, a dark voice echoes in the back of his head.

 _"_ _ _You'll never get rid of me. I'm a part of you! Accept it!"__

 _'_ _ _Accept that I'll never let you out. Ever. Again!'__

As the voice's scream faded away, he closed his eyes and fell back in a calm slumber. But in the deepest depths of his mind, a part of him always struggled to keep the darkness in check.

No, he'll never let him out.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I know it's been a long while, sorry for the hold up, but I've got other things to worry about too!**

 **Anyways, I want to announce that in a week from now, I'll be taking it slow with FanFiction, because I've got highschool to worry about! So, with that: Remember to like, fav and review and I'll see you all again.**

 **P.S.: On a sidenote, to whoever it is that keeps on posting the same review over and over again: Quit it, I don't need spam e-mail from Fanfiction for every review you post!**


	19. Chapter 18: Trauma and Love

A loud horn sounded in the harbor of Bordeaux City. The S.S. Rodriga has just arrived and was docking at the harbor, ready for the group of passengers that are meant to board soon.

In the mean time, the passengers that were on board are getting off, gathering their luggage or meeting people on the docks.

Our group of five has already left the ship, entering the city.

Layla was looking around, recognizing quite a few of the buildings they are passing. Memories flood her mind as she remembers everything that happened. As she remembers the life she once had in the city. The life that was taken away from her.

The others have been on edge, knowing what happened and the young blonde's situation. Ash and Serena were showing her the support she needed, but they knew that it was still though for her.

The group decided to take a break at a small café. Even in big cities like these, there were still nice and quiet places, and it was Layla who knew this one.

"A friend of mine used to live in the area. She brought me here a few times." She explained as they waited for their drinks. The waiter was soon there, giving everyone the drinks they had ordered.

"have you seen anyone you recognize yet?" Serena decided to ask, hoping to change the mood at the table. The young girl shook her head before taking a sip from her water. Alina wasn't paying much attention, staring in her glass of lemonade. Ash noticed this.

"Everything alright, Alina?"

"Yeah. It's just... I have this feeling. Like there's something about this place that we won't like."

The three oldest gave each other puzzled looks, but decided not to dwell on it. They finished their drinks and payed before leaving again. There were a few places to visit.

* * *

And soon enough, they reached the first. Further outside the city was a calm neighbourhood. Rowhouses of similar design were lined at either side. As they walked through, a few residents gave them puzzled looks. All the way, Layla didn't say a word.

The group stopped when Layla did, and she turned to look at the building next to them. The rest soon knew what it was. And why they were here.

A building with charred edges at the sides of the broken windows and the missing door. Police-tape was blocking anyone from entering. The roof was gone, only a few burned pieces of wood sticking out.

Layla's old house.

Serena slowly reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Layla looked back, a sad smile on her face. She took one last glance, taking in everything, before turning back. Her knees were shaking, her hands as fists. She was being brave.

"You don't have to be brave all the time, sweetheart." Serena spoke with a caring voice, and Layla knew she was right. The young honey blonde allowed her emotions out, tears flowing as she sprinted into the older girl's open arms. She cried, for the loss of her parents, the loss of her home, but also what she gained in the place.

Ash wanted to reach out with his aura, but Alina stopped him, shaking her head. This were emotions she had to feel. For her own good. The raven boy sighed and instead walked over. He crouched down and took the crying girl in an equally comforting hug. Evylin watched the scene with tears in her eyes.

The raven girl placed a hand on Alina's shoulder, the little girl looking up with a confused face.

"Sister's also support each other."

That was enough for the little girl to understand as she left to give Layla a hug as well. Soon the four were in a group-hug, the crying honey blonde in the center. They all had tears in their eyes, the emotions to much to handle. People from the neighbourhood had started to gather, watching the scene. Some held back the tears, others allowed them to flow.

It was the first time they ever grieved. Grieved for the loss of those people who had been so good and kind for them. Those who lived there with their small family. The two adults who gave life a true meaning. And who had been taken away with force by those with a heart of ice and stone.

* * *

The graveyard had been their next stop, where Layla placed a small bouquet of flowers they had bought in the city at her parents grave. She introduced her new family to them. The friends she made with them. She told them of the places she has been with them. The things they have seen and done together. Even Alina was in tears.

And as they left the graveyard, Ash and Serena looked back one last time, making a vow to themselves.

That no matter what, they'll always try to be the best parents those two girls could ever wish for.

Their last destination was a though one. As they walked through the street, Layla was holding on to Ash's arm. The memories were coming back to her, and they felt like needles. The raven boy tried to assure her, but he knew that it was the trauma of what happened. Serena tried to assure the girl as well, Alina did by holding the girl's hand. Even Evylin tried to help!

As they reached the spot where they had to turn and cross the street, the group stopped.

"You don't have to do this, Layla. No one of us is forcing you to do so. You can turn around, and we won't question it." Serena told the girl. Ash and the others agreed. The young honey blonde gave them all the best smile she could muster before turning to where she knew it once was. The Warehouse.

"I have to do this. For myself." She spoke with a confidence no one expected from her. Ash was the first to smile, squeezing the girl's hand a bit. Layla looked up, finding the raven boy smiling at her with a sense of proud. She smiled back before letting go of his hand, leaving the others behind.

She turned and crossed the street, reaching the park that had been build in place of the old building. The plants were still young, and the path wasn't as dirty as other paths, but you could tell it was being visited by people regularly. Flowers were scattered around, burned out candles and pictures of the victims placed here and there.

The monument was simple: A black monolith with a gilded plate, the names of every person that had died carved in the plate.

The list wasn't massive, but still a lot. She found a few names she recognized, glad to find other names missing. Another plate had been placed in the ground, showing the people who survived. She found many names she heard of or some she got to know.

Her hand slowly caressed the plate, but she was almost jolted away by a hand landing on her shoulder.

She looked back, her eyes widening at who had surprised her.

"Cale?!"

The gray-haired boy smiled sheepishly, but you could tell it was a bit forced. He had an orange backpack and was wearing a gray/orange jacket against the cold. He took his hand from her shoulder and held it in front of her. She smiled as got up and took his hand to shook it firmly. She remembered him well. His name was on the plate she had been admiring.

Cale Bridger.

"I never thought I would see you again, Layla. What are you doing here?" He said, a hint of relief in his voice, along with longing. She knew why, and she didn't care if she had noticed the others looking at her from the edge of the park, curious at what was going on. This was something she wanted to do for a long time.

"I-I wanted to thank you. Cale, without you... I couldn't have made it out alive." She breathed, a shy smile on her face. The gray-head blushed a bit at the compliment. He was about to say something back, but she cut him off. But not with words. Not with her hands.

But with a kiss.

She didn't care that the couple who had become her new parents were going to ask her questions, or about Alina and Evylin who would want to know more about him. All she wanted was this moment.

As they parted for air, the boy was trying to get a coherent word through. She giggled, her face blushing as mad. In the end, he stopped and instead took her other hand and pulled her back to him, placing a kiss of his own on her lips. She felt her body relax in his grasp. Her heart melted in his warmth.

She felt safe, the same kind of safe she felt when he protected her from the Team Flare grunts.

Her hands reached to his back, and he flinched. She knew why. They parted as he softly rubbed his back.

"Sorry." She murmured, knowing the pain. They both had the same wounds. Injuries from a whip.

"It's fine. You know how it's like. So, _are_ you here to stay?"

"Not really." She admitted with a sigh, her eyes going to the others. They froze as they noticed she was looking at them. Cale followed her eyes and froze himself as he noticed the group staring at them with mixed expressions.

"Did they..."

"See us? Yes, and I'm sorry for that. I'm traveling with them. Ash is taking part with the Battle Tournament."

"The Battle Tournament? Wow, he must be a strong trainer then." Cale said, impressed. He knew she had been saved by someone called Ash, and now he knew why she hadn't come back sooner.

"He is." Layla said as she thought back to the time he and the others saved her. She sighed as she grabbed Cale's hand and started pulling him along.

She had some explaining to do.

* * *

They were all siting at a picnic bench. The park was empty right now, a small one with little visitors.

Layla and Cale were sitting at one side, the rest of the group gathered at the other side.

"So, Cale, right?" Serena began the awkward conversation. The boy gulped as she addressed him with neutral tone. It felt like the interrogations of the police all over again. He nodded, a bit harder then intended.

"How do you know each other?" Ash asked the direct question. The two shared a glance, Layla nodding. It was time to tell them. She had refrained from telling them much for to long now. Cale was the first to begin.

"I-I was part of the second group they brought in to The Warehouse. We were forced to... to do horrible tasks and suffer under bad treatment, undernourishment and... torture." He held back a certain part, knowing that that would only pull more questions he didn't want to answer, or Layla for her sake.

"After three weeks, I-I started to understand how they worked. Patterns in guarding, treatment and even punishment. That was when the next group arrived. And part of that group, well, was Layla," He gestured to her, the young honey blonde her head low as she remembered that day vividly. "She was, to be blunt, very rebellious. She refused to work, eat or sleep like they told her. I-I knew that she would end up like some of the others if she kept going like that. So..." Cale gulped as he reached the harder part. Layla put a hand on his shoulder and continued for him.

"So he talked with me. He was the first to speak to me in days. He urged me to eat some of his food, and he talked with me about the way things went in The Warehouse. B-before I knew it, the guy had persuaded me to go through with his plan. A plan to, well, escape."

Ash, Serena and Evylin shared a look at that, knowing the end result of that plan very well. Layla gave them no mind as she continued.

"For the rest of two weeks, I-I think, we worked together on the plan, keeping it from the grunts. As we did that, we, well..." She blushed at the memory, and so did Cale as he realized what she was thinking about. But he also frowned a bit at the other part connected to it. He sighed and finished for her.

"We fell in love with each other. And that only motivated me more to get her out of that place. Soon, our plan was done. The day of her escape is still a bit of a blur, because I got knocked out by a grunt, but I remember hearing them yell about someone escaping. When the next day I saw that Layla was gone, I knew it had worked." He breathed out as he finished the short version of the story. The three teenagers shared a few looks before excusing themselves and walking over to a nearby tree, where they talked.

Layla didn't pay much attention to them, she was keeping an eye on Alina. The silver-haired girl was playing with Pikachu, the electric-type laughing at her attempt and failure to catch him. She smiled at her little sister, but snapped out of it as she felt a soft hand on her back, careful not to hurt her. She smiled as she turned around to face the boy she loves.

"Now you've got something to explain to me." Cale said with a stern, but still caring voice. The honey blonde nodded before explaining.

* * *

Ash and the others returned to the table after having their conversation. They found the two laughing together, smiling happily. Neither could help but feel glad for her.

They sat down, Serena rolling to the edge of the table. The young couple had noticed the three their return and calmed down before facing them. Before either could talk, though, Layla took the word.

"I already explained some, um, things to Cale."

"Yeah. So, you took the task of being her new family, huh? I-I'm glad to hear she has people like you to rely on." Cale said, his voice betraying his worry. And they knew why. He didn't want to lose his girlfriend. Evylin kept her eyes on Alina, allowing the other couple at the table to have their word.

"Look," Ash began, keeping as neutral as possible. "We know it has been a hectic time for you two. And you haven't seen each other for nearly a month. So, we came to an agreement. But first, Cale, are you thinking of becoming a... Pokemon Trainer?"

The question was a big surprise, but the answer was an even bigger surprise for Layla.

"Yes. I have. Actually, I'm already preparing to leave."

The young honey blonde turned to her boyfriend, surprised. Was he really planning to travel? She was about to ask something, but Serena cut her off.

"Well, that makes it even easier for us. We aren't staying in the city for long, and I'm sure that you are planning to do something else then going to the Battle Tournament. But, it isn't going to be too long, so maybe, after the tournament... You two could travel together?"

The young girl was having it even harder to understand what was going on now. But as she turned to Cale, she only saw a bright smile and a spark in his eyes that she had never seen before. And it only made her love him more! She breathed out, deciding on what to say as she faced her new parents.

"Would you really allow me to travel by myself? I-I mean, I thought you would try and see where to go next. And that I would be tagging along. Not like I mind! I-It's just, well..." She started to fumbled over her words, but she found her hand that was on the table being grabbed by Ash, who had a somewhat sad, but also happy smile on his face.

"We were actually thinking about something else, Layla. And, we don't want to force you to come with us, just because we're like family now. That's not what a good parent would do. So that's not what we want to do. You're ten years old, Layla. You have a partner, somewhat. You can always sign up to become a Trainer like Cale. Or maybe a performer, like Serena." He turned to look at the girl next to him, who was now sporting a big blush. Layla looked at her with expecting eyes, and Serena could only nod, agreeing with what Ash had said.

"Could we at least have a day together?" Cale asked before putting a hand against his mouth. Ash and Serena chuckled, but after giving a simple look, they nodded to him.

"Great!" Layla and Cale shouted in unison before breaking into another laughing fit.

* * *

The bell at the Pokemon Center rang, signaling that Nurse Joy finished examining the pokemon she was handed a few minutes ago. Ash, Serena and Evylin left from the table where they had diner not so long ago to get their pokemon.

When they return, they have to hold back from laughing or chuckling with the sight.

Alina had fallen asleep, Pikachu and Pichu in her lap. Evylin slowly got the two pokemon as she took Pichu's pokéball from Ash. The raven boy slowly took the sleeping girl in his arms, her body squirming a bit before settling against his chest. As they left to put the girl away in her bed, Layla and Cale, the latter having joined them for diner, left to the other rooms.

Layla had been able to convince them to have her a room for herself, but the reason why was something she kept secret.

She closed the door behind her and locked it before facing Cale, who was standing in the light of the outside moon. She walked closer before ending in a hug with the boy, who had a caring smile as he placed a kiss on her head. They might be the same age, but Cale was still taller then Layla. Not like either minded.

She settled in his embrace, hearing his heartbeat. She knew she had a blush, hidden by the darkness.

Cale breathed softly, eyes closed as he cherished the moment of peace. Back in the warehouse they had little to no peace or quiet, always trying to hide their plans of escape or having to undergo and endure the torture brought upon them by Team Flare. His mind was whirling with dark memories, but a soft touch soothed his thoughts and calmed him down softly. He smiled as he recognized the calming touch in his mind.

Her Aura. Layla's Aura.

He was the first to find out, as she had hoped it could help with his escape plan. He learned to recognize the moments she extends her Aura to him, enveloping his own with a warm and soothing feeling. He smiles again before letting go, walking up to the single bed in the room. The young couple shared a look before they turned their backs to the other.

Oh, sure, they've seen the other one naked before. Surely when those grunts in the abandoned warehouse forced them to do things that a normal child shouldn't even _know_ how to do! But still, they have held on tight to that last shred of innocent modesty that every kid should have. And they respect that, the both of them.

Once they're dressed into their sleeping-wear, the two huddle together under the blankets of the bed, Layla cuddling into Cale's stomach whilst the gray-head embraced her tightly, not willing to let go now. They've slept like this many times back then.

And, like they say, old habits die hard. Not like either minded much, though.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **[Updated! Last scene has been changed after adamant insistence by multiple readers through messaging. I know, I know, social norms demanded for the old scene to be cut out, too. I've only decided to agree because I've started to cringe myself at the hidden implications.]**

 **Anyways, short one again. Gonna try make the next one longer.**

 **See ya'll soon! Remember to review, fav and follow.**


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets and Truths

The sun shines bright on the rooftops of Bordeaux City. Cars are driving through the streets, people leaving for work in the morning. Shops are already opening for business, the first to have customers.

The waiting hall of the Pokemon Center are already filling up with early birds, bringing their partners in for a check-up or treatment. In the cafeteria, a few of those who rented a room last night are eating breakfast.

And among them are our friends, joined today by Layla's boyfriend, who currently is talking with Evylin about the amount of grass-type pokemon in Southern Kalos.

Turns out having a grass-type breeder as father can have it's positives.

"So, what plans do you have for today, Layla?" Ash decides to ask, snapping the young honey blonde from her thoughts. Se regards her 'dad' for a moment before shrugging.

"Just go through the city, maybe eat at a restaurant. Go shopping or take a walk in a park. I don't know."

The raven boy shares a questioning look with Serena, but she simply shrugs her shoulders, not sure herself.

At the mention of their day together, Cale turns to his girlfriend, having finished talking with Evylin about grass types, for now.

"I was thinking about seeing a few of the guys and girls, actually. Remember?"

At the mention of them, Layla stiffens a bit. She had been hoping for her reunion with Cale, but seeing the others from 'back then'... That was a whole other things. "A-are you sure?"

He nods, holding a happy and supportive smile. She relaxes a bit at his own relaxed state, allowing a small smile to caress her face.

The three teens in the group share a confused look, but understand that talking about the events in public must be though, and is avoided as much as possible.

Alina her eyes are downcast at the table, not noticed by the others. She has a strange feeling. A sensation, like today isn't going to be so relaxed. A shiver passes her spine, making her straighten a bit. Luckily, no one had noticed her sudden drift.

 _'_ _ _But it doesn't change my feeling about today.'__

* * *

Serena and Ash are in one of the many parks scattered across Bordeaux City. This one has a statue in the center of a Gallade wearing a cape. Perhaps some kind of pokemon from old myth and legend. But by now the teens know that not all myth and legend are so fake as people suggest they are.

The couple is having some simple small talk, but the subject always seem to bounce back to one thought.

Their status as Layla's 'parents'.

Sure, by now the girl has started to settle in with them as family, and they really see her as their own daughter. Her appearance only makes it more like that, sharing aspects both have. Serena's hair, and Ash's cheek-marks.

The problem is their age. Layla's ten, and they are only six years older. By law, they aren't old enough to even get married, let alone adopt a girl only six years younger than them. Alina might be younger, eight years old, but her position in the makeshift family is still uncertain. Sure, Alina and Layla have taken to each other as sisters, but Alina isn't sure yet about the two heroes being her parents.

Ash sighs as he slumps in the bench they decided to sit at.

"It just isn't going to work like this." Serena says as she finishes eating one of her macarons. She takes another one from the basket on her lap and offers it to the raven boy next to her, who takes it with much gratitude. He nibbles on the treat as he thinks.

"I just don't want to lose them to those social services I hear about," Ash starts to explain. "Evylin explained the basics to me, and we are in all essense of the moment not following by any of their needs," He finishes the macaron with one big bite before straightening himself out. He holds a hand out, ticking off the facts. "We don't have a house, we aren't legally bound, we can't financially support them, we aren't of good age, we aren't able to act as good role-models,"

"I beg to differ." Serena retorts with a huff, earning a small chuckle from Ash. Still he finishes his list with one last fact.

"We don't have parental approval."

That last one bit them both. Their parents aren't even aware of the two girls, or their backstory. Ash hasn't spoken to his mom ever since she tried to get them to leave Evylin behind, and Serena wants to leave her mom and her step-dad alone so they can get settle together without her interference. But, if they are to get their approval, they should know the truth. The whole truth.

And that involved revealing Ash as an Aura-user.

Already they had to keep that hidden from any officials, a no-brainer. Next they have to keep it from their other friends, something they agreed on after a talk. And they also keep it from their parents. Serena because she doesn't know how they'll react, and Ash because he doesn't know from who he got the ability in the first place: his mother or his father?

 _'_ _ _If only he knew.'__ Serena her thoughts interrupt there. She knows the answer to that one, so does Evylin, but neither has the guts to tell Ash the truth. The truth about his dad.

So many secrets, so many problems. And no solution in sight.

Not yet.

* * *

"So, why did we end up together?" Evylin asked as she picked at the salad in front of her. She and Alina had been paired together when the group decided to split at the Center. They were tasked with taking care of the others their pokemon. Said pokemon were right now enjoying their own food. Pikachu his ears perked up a bit at the conversation between the two girls.

"Because Ash and Serena needed to talk, and my big sis wanted some time alone with her boyfriend." the younger girl stated matter-of-factually, a small smirk on her face. Despite it all, she really enjoyed messing with Ketchum's cousin.

"Okay, how come you can call Layla your big sister so casually, but you can't even get the M and D word out of your mouth when you talk about my cousin and his girlfriend?"

"Because, well..." Alina failed to continue, her voice catching in her throat. Good question, why wasn't she able to see them like her parents? Her big sister does, so why not she?

"You don't know, do ya?" Evylin teased, shoving the last of her salad in her mouth in victory. Finally, she got the girl back!

And then a small sob came from the little silver-haired girl.

The raven girl's smile fell as she noticed the girl sitting in front of her was now looking down, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Alina... I-I didn't mean it like that." She tried to comfort the girl. She looked up, a few stray tears on her face. Evylin leaned forwards and wiped those away before holding Alina's chin and making her look her in the eyes.

"I-I just don't get it... Why can't I-I call them l-like that?" Alina choked out in between the sobs. Evylin offered her a caring smile before sitting back down.

"It just needs time. You'll see! It takes time for everyone to get used to the situation. You just need... more time, that's all!"

A smile tugged at the corners of the small girl's mouth. She nodded before finishing her sandwich. They sat there in a comfortable silence, not needing to say more.

"You do know how they get those branded salads made, right?"

"What?!"

Well, in relative silence.

* * *

"That was fun!"

Layla exclaimed as she and Cale walked out of a movie-hall. On the screen above was the name of the movie, a picture showing a Pikachu wearing a black cape gazing at a setting sun.

"That ending was really unexpected." Cale voiced, the scene replaying in his mind. Layla nodded, maybe a bit to frantic, still feeling some of the adrenaline flowing away.

"And that General Bolder was the traitor, really smart." She included before stopping on the path. She threw a few punches in the air. "I feel like I could give anyone a good beating now."

"And where was that spirit when we needed it?" A female voice cut in. Layla stopped in a punch before turning on her heels, almost colliding with a guy standing behind her. She looked up, and as her eyes met the brown ones of the tall guy, a smile came to her face.

"Raiden!" The honey blonde shouts, arms spreading wide for the guy to give her a hug. He quickly envelops her in a tight hug, almost crushing the air out of her lungs.

"Honey!" The boy exclaims at the sight of the kind, honey blonde girl.

"Cut it out, Raiden. You know that she only allows her boyfriend to call her like that. Right, Cale?" The girl standing next to the big guy cuts in. Cale keeps a firm glare on her, before it morphs into a wide grin. The red-head grins herself before extending a hand, quickly returned by the gray-head.

"Still bummed out about that, Ellin?" He shoots back with a smirk. That only earns a smug laugh from the red-head, who tightens the grip on his hand, earning her a pained look on Cale's face. She lets go, though.

"Don't get too high and mighty. I can still hit you in the pearls, like last time." Cale flinched, the painful memory returning to him in a flash.

"Yeah, I still remember that."

"Come on guys! Can't we have some fun for now?" Layla cuts in between the two bickering friends. Raiden nods next to her, his arms crossed. The two send a last glare before laughing, the other two quickly joining. A few people look at the exchange with a raised eyebrow, but leave it be.

"So... Ha, uhm, wha-ah, what are we going to do, huh?" Ellin manages to say, still recovering from the laughing fit. The others recover as well before allowing the question to sink in.

"I know! How about we go see Layla's uncle? He's in town, working with my dad right now." Raiden offers, his voice deeper then she last remembers. Layla freezes, her eyes turning to face the tall black-head, fear written on her face.

"M-m-my u-uncle is in t-town?"

The other two freeze, noticing her reaction. Cale quickly realizes why though, but Ellin and Raiden are both confused, now.

"Why are you so scared of seeing your uncle, Layla? Is there, is there something you didn't tell us?" Ellin asked, her curiosity touched. Raiden nods next to her, his face showing his concern and disappointment.

"Huh, well, uhm, you see, guys, uhm, I-uh..."

"Layla?"

"Oh, sweet Arceus."

* * *

Ash and Serena were walking through a more off-grid section of the town, houses having big yards around them. Big garages and expensive cars showed who had the money around here, and who didn't.

A bus drove past them and took halt at a bus-stop in the distance. What surprised the two was who got off the bus.

Cale and Layla, followed by two other kids. Well, the tall guy next to them could easily be mistaken for a teenager or young adult.

They shared a confused look before putting more speed in their pace. They could just see them walk onto the yard of a big white renaissance-style house. The group walked to the backyard, where to the couple's surprise, was a shed with a forge.

They sneaked to the edge of the house, just able to see the shed and the kids, who were now joined by two adults. One was noticeably similar to the tall guy, probably the kid's father.

"Hey, Dad." The black-head spoke, confirming their thought. Layla was nervously shifting back and forwards, Cale having a concerned look on his face as he watched his girlfriend. All whilst the two kids talked with the man that was apparently the forge's owner, the other adult had a stern look directed to the young honey blonde.

"So, I see that Layla has come back. Good to see you doing alright, girl." The black-head adult suddenly spoke, turning away from the two kids. Layla froze in the spot, her eyes locked on the ground. Ash felt that her Aura was frantically going around, showing her distress. He knew that his sensing must have revealed their presence, because she flinched before her eyes went their way for a split-second and then back to the ground.

The other adult lowered his arms before his expression mellowed down to concern.

"What's the matter? I've never seen you so nervous before, Layla. Is your Aura playing up?" The man spoke with a tender and caring tone, surprising the couple completely. How could he seem so stern, but sound so kind?

"I-It's good to see you too, uncle."

Uncle?!

The two hiding almost fell from their spot. He's her uncle?!

 _'_ _ _But Layla told us that there wasn't any family off her to take care for her.'__ Ash remembered. He looked at Serena, who must have had the same thought by her expression. The two turned back to look at the scene.

"What's the matter, child?" Layla's uncle asked as he bend down to her level. She avoided to meet his eyes, her head turning away. She looked at Cale, a pleading in her eyes. He only shook his head. He has to know.

 _'_ _ _He deserves to know.'__ She read from his Aura. And she knew he was right.

She sighed before looking up, facing her uncle right in the eyes. He was thrown back a bit by the confidence pouring from her look.

"You can come out, Ash, Serena." She called, keeping her eyes locked with her uncle's. From the corner of the house, the two she called came walking, both holding their heads up high. But by the look in their eyes, they were scared as hell. Cale and the others were surprised, the latter because they had never seen those two before. The cogs in the red-head's mind started turning though, something about them seeming familiar.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"These are Ash and Serena. T-they are the ones who, uhm... saved... Me?" Layla struggled getting the last part through, assuming that her uncle will only get more suspicious about them, now. A light seemed to click in the red-haired girl's head.

"You are those two?! I heard about it on the TV! I-We should thank you!" She seemed to explode, rushing to the couple's side. They both rubbed the back of their necks, nervous about someone acting almost like a fan-girl.

"So THAT's who you two are, huh?" Layla's uncle stated, now facing the two with a stern look on his face. It quickly changed into a genuine smile, though, as he walked forwards and extended a hand. "The name's Rogers. Nice to meet my niece's 'saviors'."

The couple shook his hand, Rogers arching an eyebrow with Serena's condition, but not asking further. He motioned for his niece to come closer. She shuffled to them, still feeling nervous. And the two heroes know why.

He doesn't know everything.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, sir. Uhm, not to be insulting, but did you say that you know about Layla's Aura?" Ash spoke up, keeping his emotions in check. He knew that this was a make or brake moment for them. The older man nodded his head before facing the two with risen chest.

"And how do you know?" He asked, curious at the discovery. His eyes darted to his niece for a second, who was shuffling nervously. The others had started to talk somewhere else, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"She told us, sir. And, well, I'm also able to sense and use Aura." The raven boy answered, surprising the older man. For Layla to open up about her Aura to someone, and for one of them to also have Aura?

"I'm surprised. Perhaps we can talk a bit more somewhere more comfortable. Come, the are some refreshments in the living room, and I don't think that Alder will mind if we go talk there."

* * *

Layla took a nervous sip of her tea, waiting for her uncle's reaction. They had explained as much as possible about the situation. About her escape, their rescue, their adventures, Alina and Evylin. And lastly, at her own insistence, Serena's condition. That at least earned them some respect from the older man.

And now they were finishing telling him about their relationships with each other. And he didn't seem to be taking it well.

"I know that I can't really take care of you, Layla. My work forces me to travel very often. But, that you really believe these two -sorry for the tone- teens to be able to take care of you, plus another girl. Mind me, I always knew that you had hoped for a little sister, but this, this is just a... bit... to much for me right now." Rogers said after they finished talking. The teenage couple didn't take anything as an insult, understanding that he as her uncle and only other family member, is very protective of her.

"I-I know uncle, I really do. But, I just can't think of the chance of being sent to an orphanage. I want to be with them, with Alina and even Evylin. I want them as my new family. But, we all realize that it isn't so easy as it seems."

"I can imagine. Your only six years younger then them, and neither of you has anywhere to stay here, right?" They shook their head at his question. "Above all, they are on a journey. Not bad meant, but it sounds like you're more of a burden then help to them."

"She's no burden, sir. Honest." Serena cut in, trying to sound calm. But inside she felt like a knife just hit her, and she had noticed the flinch Layla made at her uncle's statement.

"Might be, but I don't see why you should stay with them. Why not just go on your own journey?"

"For that she needs parents consent. She might be ten, but that is just the legal age WITH parental approval. Without, she has to be at least fourteen." Ash explained, knowing more on this subject. He had almost begged his own mom to let him travel after finding out. Rogers nodded in understanding, but it only lowered Layla's hopes more. Ash internally flinched, knowing that that didn't help their situation.

"You aren't even of legal age to get married -bare with me here-," A blush formed on the teens cheeks at the thought. "So, let alone adopting a ten year old girl or even an eight year-old is practically impossible. There aren't any practical solutions for this."

"Ash." Layla started, a hint of hope in her voice. Everyone turned to her, but she didn't recoil at the sudden attention. "You're from Kanto, right? Are there any differences there on this... Matter?"

Now everyone turned to the Kantonian. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck and face at this. He could be their hope for a chance. But, as he checked things in his mind, his hope faltered.

"Marriage is only legal from eighteen. The rules there are really all the same as here."

That made everything in the young honey-blonde's head to fall apart. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing, unable to take this anymore. Serena moved over to the crying girl and held her close, allowing her to cry on the teens shoulder. Ash his gaze fell to the floor, trying his hard to keep himself from crying too. He felt her emotions radiate through her Aura, but his own Aura wasn't any better. He couldn't help her calm down with his own mind so jumbled up.

The man in the room stood up and walked over to his niece, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wished that eh could help, but nothing seemed possible.

Nothing but one last resort.

"The only thing that might help, and I want to stress that it isn't much a solution then more a way to attempt it, but there is one last thing you could try."

Everyone's gaze, even the red puffy eyes of his niece, raced to meet his. He gulped before finishing.

"You could pull this to the court."

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for the group. They returned to the two at the Center, glad to see their pokemon doing well. Layla quickly left to her room with Pichu, needing the time alone. The electric type had a worried look on her face before the two disappeared to the stairs.

Serena and Evylin stayed downstairs, the honey blonde teen explaining the days events to the Ketchum. Ash, in the mean time, snuck away out of the Center.

After some wandering, he ended up in a relatively large park. He was leaning against a light-pole, the bulb on the top shining bright in the shimmering darkness of sunset. He sighed, feeling the stress collecting inside him. His Aura was flailing around, the stress doing nothing to keep it calm.

"That Aura of your is really agitated, isn't it?"

His head snapped up at the words entering his mind. He looked around, trying to find the source. His eyes settled on a man further down the path, holding a black case in one hand and a cane in the other. He had a black top-hat, something that really puzzled the boy. _'_ _ _Who walks around with those things these days?'__

"Who are you?" The raven boy decides to settle as a good start.

"Me? All you need to know is that I work for the Aura Academy, Ash Ketchum. That, and the fact that we could perhaps help you with your little... Problem." The man spoke with a neutral tone. Ash quickly stood straight, his hands clenching at his side. He wasn't one for secrets, far to troubling, but dealing with something like a whole hidden organization.

Well, of that he simply had enough after dealing with quite a few.

"What do you know about my problems?" He scoffed, not feeling in the mood to trouble himself with this guy. The mystery guy didn't even flinch, instead he walked a bit closer.

"We have been in contact with the two girls traveling with you. Alina and Layla, right? We know for a fact that they aren't under guardianship right now, and we know that you are the closest they have to a family. We know that you can't just take them in like that, though."

Ash put a few steps back, stunned with how much the guy really knows. These are the moments he curses he forgot to have Pikachu near him.

"So, you know some things. Who says you can help us?"

"I can't say that for certain, I'm only a messenger. But, we want you to consider it. All that you need to know is in this suitcase." The man explained as he took the suitcase. He opened it, revealing a pack of papers and a metal object that Ash recognized as a Cronos-device. The man closes the case before placing it at the bottom of the light-pole. He took the cane from his arm and started walking off, the wobble in his step visible now.

Ash quickly realized that this man had been fighting to stay balanced all that time. He watches as the mystery person vanishes in the settling darkness of the early night, leaving the black suitcase behind without another uttered word.

His eyes waver to the case, a curiosity inside his chest growing every passing second. In the end, he gives in and grabs the case before looking around one last time. Noting that he indeed is alone, he leaves to the Center.

In that time, the man was walking further down the path. A buzz in his pocket alerts him. He grabs the phone from the pocket and answers the call. A smile tugs on his lips as he receives the news he needed.

"Everything went well here, too. He has the case, and the device."

* * *

Alina had already gone to bed. Serena had checked on Layla, finding her asleep in her bed in her clothes, dried tears streaking her cheeks.

Evylin was busy with a few things in her backpack. At that moment, Ash entered the center, holding a black suitcase. The two girls in the hall quickly notice it.

"Ash... What is that suitcase?" Evylin is the first to ask. The boy shrugs before placing it on a table. He quickly went over what had happened whilst checking the case from the outside. Deeming it clear, he clicks it open. The pack of papers even seems thicker in the light, some reflecting of the chrome metal of the Cronos-device. The latter is the first he grabs.

He holds it in his hand, clear for his two companions to see. Their eyes widen at the sight of the object. The raven boy takes a breath before pressing the button.

It opens, revealing the same holographic screen like with the girls. But the stats on the device are very different. He looks at his ranking, his eyes widening.

Advanced.

He didn't have much experience in using Aura, and the many things he has done with it are far from appraisable, but this device says he's advanced? He looks at his energy levels and almost falls over, finding it at least three times above the average. _'_ _ _That must be the reason, but how?!'__

Taking a brief moment to recollect himself, he closes the device and puts it away in his pocket before grabbing the papers. He looks at them, but all he sees are an arranged bunch of difficult words that might make even a lawyer dizzy.

As he gets some help from the two girls, they file through the stack. The first thing they find is that it are legal papers regarding them. A few sections regarding their relationships, their current situation, etc.

The next part was mainly concerning Layla and Alina. As they pass through the papers, Serena her eyes fall on one that has the word 'adoption'.

She almost faints as they find that these papers could get them to legally adopt the two girls.

When they reach the last few papers, Ash pulls out one that strikes his interest. As he reads through it, passing a few difficult terms, he starts to understand what papers this is.

A death report.

He keeps on reading, his eyes widening as it starts regarding things about Team Rocket and their leader, Giovanni. And then, he flips the paper. A picture of a man that you could say looked almost like an older Ash was on the side. His name was written next to it.

Richard 'Red' Ketchum.

 _'_ _ _D-d-dad?!'__

'What is that, Ash?" Evylin asks, unable to see what it was. The raven boy doesn't move, his eyes scanning over the sheet again and again. A shout from his girlfriend finally snaps him from his shock.

"I-it's a death r-report. Off... m-my dad..." He stumbles, still trying to wrap his head around this revelation. The two girls exchange a worried look, both understanding what this means. His cousin stands up before grabbing the paper from his hands. She reads through it, confirming her suspicions.

"These files were supposed to be classified." She utters as she takes a few of the other papers. Ash tries to gauge his cousin's reaction, but he doesn't find any worry, any sadness...

"You __knew__?!"

The tone of betrayal and slight anger was clear in his voice. She sighs before sitting down next to her cousin. Serena places a comforting hand on his shoulder, a guilty look on her face. It takes a moment before Ash realizes why she seems guilty. _'_ _ _S-Serena too?!'__

He groans, his head hitting the table. Today is just to much. To much.

 _'_ _ _And we still have a few more days to go in this cursed city.'__

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **Okay, after a long time trying to handle my first few weeks in highschool (boy I hate that messed up schedule), I wa able to force this chapter out. I'll try to get more done, but my resources and time are limited.**

 **Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow, and until next time!**

 **P.S. Can someone please tell me how to banish an anonymous spam-reviewer? I can't keep on moderating the same fucking review every time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Shocking Discovery

Ash awoke to a mess. And not just the table they had been using.

Evylin had retreated to her room last night, declaring she needed her sleep. He and Serena, though, stayed to figure out a course of action. And that ended with both falling asleep on the couch of the Center.

The raven boy pushed himself up and looked around, quickly finding Serena in the sofa on her side as well, hair messy and a pillow under her head. As he brushed aside her hair a little, he found that she somehow had managed to change into her night-clothes. _'Huh, must have been after I fell asleep.'_

Her shoulder was exposed, but his eyes caught onto something near her chest that he definitely hasn't seen there before.

A pink heart, like a tattoo. And he knew for a fact that Serena would never do something like that to herself. So, how did it get there? Was it just drawn? As he placed a finger on it, Ash was mildly surprised to feel her skin, nothing like ink or marker. He furrowed his brows, finding this awfully suspicious. And the reveal from yesterday was not helping his trust.

' _But how did I miss this last time? Sure, it was the first time we did… It, but… She never lets me see anything of her skin there, and she always pulls away when I do tease her before sleeping by tugging at her shirt_ _…_ _'_

As he was thinking, his other hand had unconsciously reached to his cheeks. Landing on where his cheek-marks are, he snapped back to reality as he realized that the two had a strange similarity.

' _Could it be…?'_ He looked at the sleeping girl, a certain wonder taking over. Any suspicion was gone, now replaced with wonder and hope. Maybe, she's also able to use Aura? But, how come she doesn't know? Sure, her dad left when she was a kid, but still… Doesn't her mother know?

' _I don't even know if my mom knows.'_

Whatever he was going to do or think next was interrupted as Serena stirred, awakening. Pulling his hand back fast and settling on looking at the mess of papers on the table, he kept any suspicion from being made.

"G'morning."

"Morning." He answered, short and neutral. The honey blonde flinched slightly at the tone, but as she remembered the long story from yesterday, along with the string of apologies, she understood why he was being so cold right now.

"I guess I deserve that for keeping a secret." She murmured whilst getting upright in the sofa. Ash bowed his head a little and sighed. Why can't he stay mad at her?

"It's okay. I don't like that you kept it a secret, but… I guess I understand why you did. I know Ivy asked you to, and you didn't want to hurt me. I get it, Serena, I do, but… It doesn't mean I like it."

"I understand, Ash. And I'm sorry, really. You know I understand how it feels to lose a father so long ago."

Ash nodded. He knew, he understood. That's what makes them so similar. But, at least Serena can have a second chance with Meyer. And she'll have Clemont and Bonnie as siblings. That can only go well, right?

Right?

After finding that they had woken up far too early for breakfast, the two decided to try and clean up the mess of papers. Lingering for a moment on the report about his dad, Ash quickly continued. Finally, they had the large of them cleaned up, and only the file for possible adoption of Alina and Layla was left.

"Hard to believe this single file can mean we will become their parents, officially." Serena muttered as she eyed the file. It was small compared to the stack of other papers on the table.

"I hate to break the law by doing this, but if it means giving them a real family…" Ash said, his voice cutting of at the end as he tries to hold back the lump in his throat. Serena nods in agreement before reaching for her wheelchair. Her sweater slumped a little, and Ash could just see the edge of the pink heart peeking through.

"Serena."

"Yes, Ash?"

The honey blonde turned around to face him, and suddenly Ash reached for the slumped edge of her sweater and pulls it to the side, revealing the pink heart on her chest. She takes in a breath of shock and after some focus, the heart vanishes in thin air, leaving only bare skin.

She looked at Ash, a part of her praying he hadn't seen, but the glare from his eyes crushed that hope and she sighed.

"I don't know what it is. I was born with it, mom said. I learned I could hide it when I focus a bit. Only when I sleep does it reappear." She explained. She had hoped to keep it a secret as well, how little it might be.

"This is big, Serena." Ash said, a serious tone to his voice. Serena blinked in surprise at how he's acting. Now she felt confused.

"Why?"

Ash closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before focusing. In front of her eyes, the 'Z' marks on his cheeks faded until they were gone. She gaped, mouth wide open and eyes blinking rapidly.

"I can do it too with my marks, although I never really did. I believe it's connected to me being an Aura-user."

"You think I-I'm also an… Aura-user?" She asked, shocked at the discovery. Ash shrugged, and the marks returned as quick as they vanished.

"You don't feel like one. I mean, I can feel it with Alina and Layla that they are, they have a very strong Aura, and it's also more controlled. Yours is… Different. And not just from an aura-user, but… from people in general. I don't know, it feels directed to something else, unique."

"Directed, unique? Maybe I'm a different kind of aura-user."

"Maybe. And, I know it might sound strange, but, when I feel your Aura, I have a strange feeling. Like I'm messing with something big and powerful."

Serena blinked before looking at herself. She wasn't big or powerful, she's only strong in her arms with constant lifting of her body. But, that her Aura feels so different, even from others?

' _Maybe I should ask Layla or Alina more about this.'_

* * *

"Morning mom, dad." Layla greeted as she walked into the dining area of the Center. Luckily, the day was already going well, and there were almost no people around in the hall, and those that were weren't paying attention.

"Morning sweetie." Serena said from her usual spot at the table. She, Ash and Evylin were busy eating. The younger honey blonde left for the buffet, grabbing what she needed for a good hearty breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Evylin asked as the ten-year-old joined them. She shrugged before biting into her sandwich with eggs and bacon.

Alina was the last to appear at the table, rubbing in her eye. She yawned a little before sitting down, trying to get more awake before getting something to eat.

"Good morning, Alina." Ash greeted as he stifled a chuckle with the morning attitude from the little silver-head.

"M'rning dad."

Everyone froze as what she had said sinks in. Ash forced the massive grin on his face to settle down a little, and Serena was trying hard to keep the tears from coming. Layla sighed before smiling, and Evylin shook her head, an exasperated sigh escaping her. _'Told you, all you needed was time.'_

Alina had put her hand against her mouth, but seeing the reactions from everyone, she smiled softly before giggling.

The morning really got to a good start.

After having their breakfast, and giving some to their pokemon, the group decided to talk about the subject at hand.

What happened yesterday night.

"So, this is… the only way you can… a-adopt us?" Layla asked with shaky voice as she held the file in her hands. It felt strangely heavy for something made of paper, and she was surely imagining those angels chanting in the background.

"Without going to court, yes." Evylin states for the couple, who are fidgeting a little in their seats. The two younger girls had that sparkle of expectation in their eyes, and frankly, it scared them a little. Like they're being crushed by a weight. "But maybe stop looking at them like that, first."

The two girls blinked before looking each other in the eyes (eye for Alina). Noticing that spark themselves, they chuckled slightly before looking away, trying to calm down a little.

"Anyways, what else did you find out from these files?" Alina asks as she eyed the pile of papers on the table to their side. The older trio shared a few glances, doing a silent debate before finally relenting.

After around an hour of explaining, both girls were at Ash's side, giving him a hug, soft tears in their eyes.

"We're sorry for you." Layla said as she hugged the raven boy around his waist.

"We'll support you, dad." Alina said from her spot to his other side. She was leaning in more, almost on his lap.

Ash chuckled nervously as he tried to escape their tight embrace. His eyes wandered to Serena, who might look fine, but her eyes betrayed the slight tang of jealousy she has. He desperately flowed his awkwardness to her Aura, and after feeling those sudden emotions she closed her eyes, debating in her mind before relenting.

"Come on, girls. Allow your father to breath."

The duo complied after some hesitating, and Ash sighed, glad to have that over with. Evylin tried to hold her laughter back, and after the raven boy shot his cousin a firm glare, she was able to get quiet.

"So, uhm, what are you going to do?" Layla asked as she started fidgeting in her seat. Telling them was one thing, but doing something? She honestly was a little bit scared.

"What do you think?" The couple spoke in unison. Everyone gawked at the duo before bursting in laughter. Someone at the counter gave the group a curious glance, but the calling from nurse Joy reminded the person of the task at hand.

"So, you will?" Alina asked after she recovered from the laughing. Ash and Serena smiled down at her, and they offered the same, generous and honest smile to the young honey blonde. That was all they needed, and after the two sister shared a little glance, they bolted from their chairs to wrap the couple, their new parents, in a big hug.

As they laughed and cheered in happiness, the man from the counter left the building. As soon as he was outside and far enough away, he pressed a finger to a small device in his ear.

"They accepted. Phase one is complete, go over to phase two. Let's see if they'll catch the bait."

* * *

"Hey, Serena."

"Yeah, Ivy?" Serena turned to the raven girl from her spot on the couch. Ash had taken the girls for a short and private celebration in their room, but the two older girls decided to stay downstairs to deal with the paperwork.

"I know it's personal, but why aren't there any files about _your_ dad?"

The ex-performer sighed as she deflated a little. _'What a way to kill the mood, Ivy.'_

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about, I-" Evylin tried to say, but Serena interrupted her.

"No, it's okay. I think that it's the fact that my dad left when I was little that there aren't any files about him. That, and my mom is engaged to someone else now. Anyways, even if one day he returns, I would never let him anywhere close to my girls." Serena explained, her voice growing more grim and threatening, almost menacing, at the end. Evylin felt like she should back away for a moment, but seeing the relaxing of Serena's face, she knew that she was good.

"Sorry, I, uh, got carried away."

"I understand, you're their mom now. I just didn't expect your motherly instincts to kick in so quickly."

They giggled a little at the inside joke, but quickly quieted down as they returned to the papers. Serena put the ones needing Ash's or both their autographs at the side and focused on her own. Luckily, the solution would work even without parental approval. Still, she and Ash knew that they'll have to tell their parents about it. Serena knew her mom would understand, but she was hoping that Ash's mother would understand. When she first met the woman she seemed nice, but after hearing the way she talked about Evylin, the honey blonde had some second guesses.

Besides, she really wanted to know how the Lucio's would react…

The Lucio's…

When her mother gets married, will they change their last-name?

"Evylin, how does it work with last names, actually? I mean, will the girls end up with Ketchum, or Yvonne?"

The raven girl pondered over the question a little and she dug through the papers until finding the one she was looking for.

"Hmmm, with what here stands I think they'll have your last name. But, if the two of you do get married, then normally all three of you would become Ketchums."

Serena nodded with a slight blush, pushing the embarrassing daydream of her and Ash getting married aside. She understood the simple basics of this, and continued with her paperwork. But her thoughts still wandered to what had happened this morning. Can it really be that she's an Aura-user?

"Ivy?"

"Mhmm?" The raven girl looked up from the files in her hand.

"What do you know about an Aura-user their mark?"

Evylin looked a bit confused at Serena for the change of subject, but she was never a girl to stop when she has the chance to give a lecture about something.

"Like Ash's cheek-marks? Or Alina her marks?"

"Yes, like those."

"Well, they are very different on their own. Alina can't hide her marks because they're connected to her ability as Aura-user, but Ash can. He just doesn't do it."

"Does it matter how they look like?"

"Very much." Evylin said, growing more serious. She had done tons of research about Aura-users, one of the reasons she knew that she wasn't one, and their marks always fascinated her. "They represent the personality and powers or abilities of the person. Sometimes these marks are passed down in the case the son or daughter heritages their parents abilities. Others develop special new powers and they end up with new marks. I think that in Alina her case her incarnation received a multitude of powers from former family members and those collectively formed those large tattoo-like markings and her red eye."

"Are there unique things about those marks?" Serena asked, the image of the pink heart mark she has on her chest near her shoulder in her head. She really needed an answer to this.

"Like what a mark can and can't be?" Serena nodded at Evylin her question. The raven girl felt like there was more to this, but she was too deep into her lecturing to be concerned about it.

"Well, there are some things people have noticed never appear as marks. Weapons are hardly ever depicted, but some have known to hold weapon-like marks. Actual people are never seen, as well vehicles and stuff. Now the latter is still up for debate as this is a quickly improving era and Aura has been around for ages. But there is one last thing I know for sure has never been shown in Aura-marks.

Serena was almost on the tip of her seat as she leaned in, not just to hear what Evylin had to say but also because she really started to get interested in the subject.

"No one has ever seen an Aura-mark that depicts a simple symbol, like a heart, a star or something else so simple. And for a reason."

Wait, there is a reason why? Is she an extremely rare kind of Aura-user, maybe part of some kind of prophecy? Ash told her how he once had been part of a prophecy.

"If someone has something like that for a mark, then those are always Psychics."

"Psychics?" Serena felt confused now. Sure, she knows they exist, they met Psychics before, but she never knew they have marks like Aura-users.

"Yep. They are viewed as the rivals of Aura-users. Many Aura-users despise Psychics, and often a meeting between two ends into a fight. There has been some real bad blood between the two sides…"

Serena wasn't sure when she started to tune out the rest of what Evylin had to say about the bad relationship -if you can call terrible fights and even _wars_ a bad relationship- between Psychics and Aura-users. Her mind was trying to get ahead in her thoughts, but it always looped back to her predicament. She has a heart for a mark, simple symbols -like hearts- are only known among Psychics. That means she's a Psychic, and hearing from what she registered of Evylin's lecture, Aura-users and Psychics really hate each other.

So, in her case, will Ash hate her if he finds out? Will he… W-will he…

Will he break up with her?

Oh, great Arceus…

Her head was spinning, and she wasn't sure when she lost all the strength to hold the pen in her hand. It fell to the ground, but she only registered the sound of it dropping on the floor tiles, her vision blurring. Her heart was beating fast, too fast. It knocked in her ears and she felt like she could get sick any minute. She was sure Ash was feeling the change in her Aura, and was praying he was to distracted with the girls to come down and ask what was wrong.

Luckily enough, Evylin reacted for her and was at the honey-blonde's side in seconds. She tried to say to the raven girl what was wrong, but the bile in her mouth prevented her from speaking and all she could do was try and motion to the window and outside, hopefully bringing over the message.

And she did.

Evylin picked the girl up with amazing ease, fueled by the adrenaline and her training to get stronger. After all, when you go hiking in the mountains it asks for having strong muscles.

They were sitting on a bench in the nearby park in minutes, Evylin thinking quick enough to bring Serena her self-folding wheelchair along. The ex-performer took deep breaths of the sweet air in the park, ignoring the hints of the city all around the park. After some breathing exercises and allowing her body to lessen in the trembling, Serena was relaxed enough to speak again, albeit a little shaky.

"T-thanks, Ivy."

"No problem. What happened, something from your 'incident'?"

Serena didn't respond immediately, her eyes were distant for a few moments. After some inner debate she decided that Ash's cousin was the best to trust right now. Taking a deep breath, she formulated what to say.

"Does Ash k-know what you told me?" She decided to ask first, wanting to have some insurance. After all, if Ash knew why didn't he say so?

"No, I was thinking about telling him, though."

' _No, no, no! If he hears he'll easily figure it out!'_ Her inner thoughts screamed out, but outside she nodded, understanding the thought behind it. She tried to ignore the twisting of her stomach at the thoughts running through her mind right now.

"You're sure that no one has ever seen an Aura-user with something like a heart for a mark?"

"Well, some marks can have heart-like additions, but an overall mark of solely a heart is unheard off, only with Psychics. W-why are you asking, Serena?" Evylin asked, growing concerned with the specific questions from the honey-blonde. Inside her head the gears were working and she was getting closer to the answer.

Instead of her needing to find out, though, Serena gave the answer. Visually. She pulled the side of the shirt she was wearing aside and, with the straps of her bra being around her upper body and not over her shoulder, she could easily expose the spot where she knew it was.

The spot where she with some focus revealed the pink heart on her chest.

Evylin gasped, and even made some space between the two. That only made Serena more worried, worried that she might lose more than just her boyfriend. What if he refuses to raise the girls with her if he finds out?

"A-Ash saw it this morning, and a-at first we thought it meant I was an Aura-user. B-but with w-what you said, I now know that isn't the c-case. I-I'm a Psychic, even though I never knew, and wh-what you told me about the two… I'm scared, Ivy. S-scared that Ash will hate me, f-for being a Psychic!"

For a moment, there was only silence, and she was worried that the raven girl was just going to leave her like that, alone in the park, while telling Ash and then just leave. Leave, with her still here. That she would be alone, with no one left for her. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she brushed them away.

"Have you met Psychics during your journey?"

Evylin had come closer now, but her question at first puzzled Serena. She still answered with an honest 'yes'.

"Has Ash ever shown any hatred to them?"

Now the honey blonde thought about, no. Ash never showed any sign of the hatred Serena was told not so long ago Aura-users show to Psychics. And he knew he was an Aura-user long before they even met, again at least. The look on her face was answer enough for Evylin.

"I know that Ash learned about the Aura-users and Psychics their relationships long before he met you here in Kalos. He knew about the hate between the two, yet he never showed it, did he?"

It took a little bit of puzzling, but soon Serena understood what Evylin was going at.

"You really think he won't hate me?"

"I'm sure of it." Evylin said, a unique form of confidence in her voice. The confidence of a family member. The confidence you expect of a sister, not a cousin.

All Serena could do at that moment was release the breath she had been holding and relax a little before they had to return. A soft smile played on her face as all those bad thoughts faded away.

And she knew she would tell Ash their discovery. No more secrets between them.

Ever again.

* * *

"So, you're a… Psychic?"

"Apparently." Serena answered with a sigh as she leaned back a little in her chair. She had just given the basic rundown of the discovery, and to say that the others are nearly speechless would be an understatement. Alina has hardly moved from her spot, mouth semi-open. Ash was pacing around and Layla had just recovered from zoning out.

"And you didn't know?" Layla asked further, trying to understand what this means.

"Nothing at all. I think that might be the reason my dad left." Serena answered truthfully. Everyone knew that her dad left when she was little, but now they could possibly know the reason _why_ he left.

"You think he's the one who was the Psychic?" Evylin piped in from her seat on the bed. They had gone to Ash and Serena their room for privacy.

"I'm not sure. Don't they say that anyone can be born a Psychic, even those with a completely normal family?"

The raven girl retreated into her thoughts as she pondered the idea. Serena could see that this would require something else. Something they should have done a long time ago.

"Maybe I should call mom."

Ash stopped in his pacing. His hand lifted to massage his temple, and it was clear he had heard and was now thinking about this. He sighed in resignation before sitting down next to Serena. He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Maybe you should." He said, although his voice betrayed his worry. A small smile played on Serena her face at how caring Ash was to her, despite the revelation. She nodded, but allowed herself some comfort with her boyfriend first.

Alina finally seemed to snap back as her mouth closed and she moved from her spot to sit next to her new mother. She laid her head against the older honey blonde's shoulder and closed her eye, giving silent comfort. Layla joined in by wrapping an arm around her little sister and her mother, giving a sideways hug.

Evylin smiled at the sight and allowed a faint sigh to escape her. Maybe it's time she calls him again as well. It's been a long while, after all.

* * *

The screen of the pc in the Pokemon-Center turned from black to white, a blue phone showing that it's dialing the number given in. Serena took a deep breath as she waited for the call to connect.

It took a little patience, but the call came through and the screen suddenly displayed her mom, looking at the screen with a big smile on her face. She was a little surprised to see Meyer and the Clemont in the background, but they seemed to make haste of getting out of the room.

"Hey, mom." The honey blonde greeted as cheery as she could. She knew that it didn't come through in her eyes, and her smile was somewhat forced, but she could only try.

"Hey, dearie! I'm so happy to see you finally decided to call, I've hardly ever heard something from you!" Grace greeted her daughter, a genuine smile on her face. In her head she saw that the cheeriness of her little girl was far less then she tried to show, but she let it slide.

"I'm sorry I haven't really called. I know that I left without saying goodbye, but I wanted to see how everything's going over there. I hope that Clemont and Bonnie haven't been any trouble."

"Nonsense. Besides, Bonnie actually left on her own journey around a month ago. It's been rather quiet without her around, really."

"She left already? I know her tenth birthday was soon, but I'm a bit sad she didn't tell us she had left." Serena answered, and she could see that Ash had heard from the corner of her eye, the boy suddenly straightening out and seeming more at attention.

"I know, but, tell me, why are you really calling, dear?" Grace asked, getting more serious now. She gulped a little, and wasn't sure how to ask or tell her mom. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out before deciding.

She pulled her shirt down a bit at the shoulder, and allowed the pink heart that she hadn't hidden anymore to show. She couldn't see her mother's reaction, but the sound of a gasp was all she needed to know.

"P-please tell me it's just a-a tattoo…" Grace asked, hoping, praying that it isn't so.

"Mom, I was born with it, remember? You told me when I asked. I know I never asked what it is or how I got it, but now…"

She had to tell. She risked everything, but she had to tell. She breathed in and out.

"Mom, Ash is an… He's an Aura-user."

Another gasp, and she heard the chair her mother was sitting on falling down. Her mom was most likely pacing around or was standing up, trying her best to keep breathing. She held her eyes closed, afraid of whatever the screen was showing.

"Serena. Serena, look at me."

The seriousness of her mother's voice made the girl comply quickly. Her mother had a firm look on her face, and she felt like all life had been drained from her mom's eyes.

"M-mom?"

"Do you know what it means?" The brown-head asked, and Serena nodded a little hesitantly before answering in words.

"It means I-I'm a Psychic, doesn't it?"

Grace bit her lips, and she thought about lying for a moment, but the way her daughter looked told her that she wasn't going to accept a lie. She knew, she wasn't asking for confirmation, she knew.

"Yes, it does."

Serena put her shirt back properly, hiding the mark away. Her eyes crossed those of Ash, who had moved a bit closer. She received comfort from his brown eyes, and was able to keep tears from appearing.

"From… F-from who did I get it? Or, was I born with it?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't bringing back to painful memories from her mother.

"You got it from… From you father. I only found out after, after you were born that he was a Psychic."

Serena put her head on her hand and rested her arm on the table with her elbow. She really had hoped it was something from her mom. To know it's something your father, the man who left you, left behind… Her heart started to ache and she will really need some comfort soon before she has another attack.

"W-why didn't I ever show? Do I-I not have any abilities?"

"Your father, he… He knew someone who could make it so you wouldn't show anything. T-they… they implanted a gem that absorbs your powers in your breastbone. That's why you never showed any abilities."

Her hand shakily reached for the spot on her chest, and after some touching she found a soft bump on the bone holding her ribs together. She felt her heart-rate rise, and her other hand grasped for the table. The honey blonde hung her head and her breathing got deeper and more frantic. It felt like her chest was being pressured, and her stomach was twisting all kinds of ways.

The warnings were clear, and in seconds Ash was at Serena's side, holding the girl in his arms. He hushed softly and rubbed her back with one hand whilst stroking her hair with the other. She grabbed his shirt to hold him close and tried to focus on breathing evenly. The scent that filled her nose was calming, and the warm touch felt relaxing.

Grace was shocked. She had never seen her daughter this devastated, before. She was witnessing a panic-attack right in front of her eyes, and all she could do was watch at the screen. A part inside her was glad to see her daughter having someone to rely on. But the biggest part of her felt terrible. She always hoped that Serena would never find out.

And then there is the part she just realized. Ash is an Aura-user, but the way he's comforting her… He knows, she understands that well, but he isn't treating her any different. He doesn't care that she's a Psychic, he cares for who she really is!

After a few minutes Serena had calmed down enough to try and speak.

"T-the gem, uhm, h-how do I…?"

"No, you will not remove it!"

The sudden outburst from her mother shocked both teens. Grace quickly realized this and her hard expression softened.

"I-I don't want you to feel obliged to use them. You can leave it and, just, live a normal life." Grace explained. Serena looked a bit puzzled at her mother's comment.

"Mom, I want to learn more about these powers. I want to learn how to use them! Maybe they can help me walk again!"

Grace her eyes shot open in surprise. She… she never thought about that. If Serena learns to master those abilities, then maybe she could walk again. But her mature mind stopped the brown-head from hoping to much.

"And who's going to teach you, then? Ash can't, and I don't know if there are any Psychics where you are. And what if they all refuse to teach you?"

Serena had to give her mom that much. She was giving valid points. But, something in her mind refused to surrender.

"I won't give up until it's over."

Ash smiled at what Serena said. He knew the motto very well, it's his after all. Grace at first seemed skeptical, but after some thinking a soft smile came to her face and she sat back down to face both teens properly.

"It's your decision. I know that I'm not in the position to argue. I'll send you whatever you need to know. And, Ash." She turned to face the raven boy, and he straightened out more, trying his best to seem good enough. Grace chuckled slightly.

"Take care of my little girl, okay? I can see you aren't like other Aura-users. And, if you're worried about your relationship,"

Both teens blushed a little as they realized they hadn't really talked about that yet.

"Know you have my blessings. Remember to call, and come back soon."

And with that, they gave their final goodbye's and the screen turned black as the call ended. Layla and Alina appeared from their hiding spot behind a wall, and Evylin followed after them, having heard the entire conversation.

"You haven't told her about us." Layla noted as they moved to sit somewhere else. Serena gave a tired smile before sitting down with Ash's help. He had carried her the way.

"I think that telling her about her future granddaughters would be a bit too much for her to handle just yet."

They could only agree with her. A sudden ring from somewhere alerted them a bit. Serena grabbed into her bag and pulled her tablet out. Her mom had send her a message. She opened it and read what is standing inside. Her eyes widened a little as she finished reading it.

"What is it?" Everyone asked, curious to what the message had to say.

"They're instructions on… On how to remove the gem." She answered, her hand reaching for the spot with the small bump on her chest. She passed her tablet to Ash, who read the message himself. He made a disgusted face as he read the details.

"Let's wait with that until we're sure." He said as he closed the device and gave it back. Serena nodded, and the other three girls gave them pissed of looks as they weren't told what it said exactly.

"Believe me, you don't want to know the details."

* * *

Night was falling. The moon shone down on the city, and the light filtered through the curtains of the room Ash and Serena share. The lights were still on, and Ash was busy changing into his night-wear.

Serena was lying on the bed, a book in front of her. She had resigned herself to reading when her thoughts kept wandering to everything that happened this day. Pikachu had retreated to the basket with yellow pillow they found in town, sleeping soundly. Sylveon was sleeping next to him, something they started to do around a month ago. Everyone knew of the relationship those two have.

Ash finished changing and came to sit down next to her. She smiled at him before going back to her book. His hand brushed through her hand softly. It was starting to grow longer, already reaching past her shoulders.

"Ever tried to put it in a braid?" He asks as he held some strains in his hand. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Never tried. I thought you liked it short?" She teases a little. He chuckles before he holds some of her hair close to his nose. He breathed in, taking in the sweet scent of honey and the lavender shampoo Serena uses for her hair.

"I like your hair whatever way you make it."

Serena blushed at his comment. She enjoyed the way he treats her, the teases they exchange. Sometimes she makes the sweet comments, sometimes he does. Their relationship worked, and they know each other well enough to know the boundaries. Serena didn't want anything said about her legs, and Ash was very modest about their nightly activities.

She returned to her book, and Ash knew that she wanted a quiet night. He reached into Serena her bag at the foot of the bed and returned with her tablet in his hand. He opened it and the list of his pokemon appeared, along with the optional teams he could use for his next Tournament battle. Serena had started to share her tablet with him so he could arrange things better without using tons of paper or using up the battery of his pokédex.

His hand wandered over the bedsheet and soon found Serena her hand. They intertwined together, a simple show of affection even when they're both busy doing something else.

"You know I'll always love you, right?"

Serena looked up from her book, blinking. Where did this suddenly come from?

"Ash?"

"Evylin told me why you were so scared to tell me."

Oh, that's it.

Serena sighed a little. She knew it turned out to be a silly thing to worry about, but she just worries about things in general.

"You know I always worry. A-after my dad left, I became afraid that nothing was certain, that everything could change just like that. That everyone would leave me at one point."

Ash felt his heart ache. He never liked bringing things like this up, but he had to of he wanted to keep their relationship strong. He understood that much about being a boyfriend.

"I'll never leave you, Serena. I promise." He said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly at him. She grabbed him behind the neck and urged him lower so she could place a deeper kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Ash."

"And I love you, Serena."

* * *

 **Author's note: I know it's been a while since my last update, but I haven't had it easy with school and stuff. Anyways, I finally decided to relent to everyone who asked me when Serena is going to be able to walk again. And how? Making her a Psyhcic, of course!**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to ask if anyone who has a (good) Deviantart account would maybe make some artwork? I will check to see if you haven't performed any Art-thiefery, so don't send me anything that isn't yours!**

 **With that said, remember to review, fav and follow! Until next time, bye!**


	22. Chapter 21: Announcement

**To those that decided to reread this story, welcome back! To those that are new here, welcome to my story!**

 **Anyhow, you might be wondering what's going on here. Don't worry, this chapter _isn't_ permanent!**

 **I've decided, after some encouraging from a few readers (Thank you, PhoenixLance and others!) that I'm going to start writing on this story again! It has been a long time since I've written anything for it, so excuse me if I'm a little rusty and am updating rather slowly. My gears are still being greased right now, but after doing a quick scan-over of my work already done, I've decided that there's still enough good material to work with.**

 **Now, although the title says there will be an update at the end of this month, I cannot guarantee there will be many updates during Summer Vacation. I'm, as some might know or have guessed, a student at college, and am definitely going to enjoy my free-time after a harrowing year trying to juggle schoolwork and my social life (as much as I have a social life, at least).**

 **Now, to those that haven't read the entire story yet, go ahead and start reading! But, be warned, this is one of my older works, and by that does have a bunch of typos and tense-mistakes along the way. I'm trying to locate and fix as many as possible, so do leave a review with a list if possible! That would help immensely!**

 **To finish this off, I'd like to say a word of thanks to all my awesome reviewers and all those who have favorited my story! Without you people, this story might have remained in my mental dumpster until the end of time!**

 **See you soon, once the next update replaces this chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
